Harry Potter and the Kiss of a Dragon
by Demon Vampyre Goddess
Summary: In a world suddenly overcome by a brutal war, alliances will be tested and unexpected new ones will be forged. Will past mistakes be rectified before it's too late to end the tragedy? (dark, future HD slash)
1. Chapter 1: Not So Joyous Reunions

^_^;; Hey all you HP fans! This is my first venture into Potter fanfiction, I normally only write Gundam Wing stories, but my newest little fetish has become HP fics so I decided to try my hand in J.K. Rowling's world. ^_^ However, this is not going to be one of those light kid-friendly stories by far, in fact I mean to showcase plenty of yummy slashy-ness in future chapters. *grins* There will be dark!Harry, so anyone expecting to see the Golden Boy Who Lived shall be sorely disappointed in the Harry in this fic, along with many other small character adjustments (like the unbastardization of a certain Draco Malfoy...*purr*). And this story picks up at the start of their 6th year, so Order of the Phoenix spoilers are all over the place! But yes, just thought I'd forewarn the wary! 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter and all related matter belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and her publisher, so please don't sue this poor excuse of an authoress who bows before Rowling's greatness. ^_^;

Warning!: Spoilers for PS (AKA Sorcerer's Stone), CoS, PoA, GoF, and OotP, darkness, loads of angst (definitely not for the happy), slight character adjustments (also known as OOC, but adjustments sounds nicer...), future slash and such...you get the picture, ne?

Pairings: Future Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, and any others I may think of along the way...

I think that's about it...so do enjoy! ^_^

***

Harry Potter and the Kiss of a Dragon

_________________________________________________________________________

***

Chapter One: Not So Joyous Reunions

***

The seething atmosphere around Number 4 Privet Drive was as thick as the humid summer night air. To everyone else it went unnoticed, which was exactly what the Dursley's wanted. The last thing they needed was for their impeccable reputation to be tarnished by the freak that lived over their roof. 

That 'freak', as he was so kindly labeled by his relatives, was currently gathering his belongings together in his small bedroom and was packing them into the immense trunk laying open at the foot of his bed. Considerably speaking, the summer hadn't been as horrid as past summers after he started attending Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that involved food deprivation and being locked in a cupboard. Though having a whole band of wizards threatening to curse you into oblivion for mistreatment tends to make a person be nicer. 

Harry smiled faintly at the image of his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia standing petrified before Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and most all of the red-haired Weasley family when they came onto Platform 9 3/4 at the end of term. And they hadn't said a bad word against him since. Actually, they haven't spoken to him at all, but it wasn't as if Harry was complaining about it. 

He opened the wardrobe to pull out his clothes, pausing to look into the full-length mirror attached to the inside of the door. Life at Hogwarts seemed to have fully caught up with him, he reckoned he was almost as tall as Ron had been the last time he had seen him, and his scrawny frame had filled out quite nicely. The paleness of his skin didn't look unhealthy anymore; it had obtained a sort of luminescent glow that contrasted sharply with his unruly black hair. However, the ethereal shine immediately dimmed with one glance into the unsettling green eyes that showed an ancient, embittered soul who had seen too much in life before his time, something that had always been shadowed behind his glasses. Harry had not known whether to thank Hermione for the spell she had sent him for his birthday (which he did in the end), or regret using it, because he could no longer hide behind the thick black frames.

Harry shook his head, grabbing his clothes and tossing them into his trunk as he shut the door. His 'Happy sweet' sixteenth birthday had been far from sweet, in fact upon reading the cheerful cards from his two best friends, he was tempted to throw them out the window. But he hadn't, because those birthday cards and two other letters were all he had gotten from Hermione and Ron since they separated, with them busy helping everyone in the Order, they had very little time to write. The only other letters he had received was his usual school book list and one from Mrs. Weasley, informing him that they would be meeting up with him on the Knight Bus a week before school started up again so they could get his supplies and finish some business regarding Snuffles. 

That had not helped the abysmal mood Harry had fallen into. 'What business is there to finish?' he had thought morbidly after reading the letter, 'Sirius is dead.'

It was his fault Sirius was dead in the first place. If it hadn't been for him and his 'hero' complex, Sirius would be safe right now in Number 12, Grimmauld Place with the Order. But no, Harry had to walk right into the trap Lord Voldemort had set for him in the Ministry of Magic, a decision that nearly cost his best friends', other students', and people from the Order's lives. In the end, it -had- cost Sirius' life. And what was the great reward? Being briefly possessed by the Dark Lord and finding out that the whole mess was over a stupid prophecy that said Harry was the only one who with the power to destroy Voldemort, and in order to survive he had to kill him or be killed by him. Something Dumbledore had known all along, but hadn't wanted to tell Harry out of love for him. No matter how many times he had asked the headmaster beforehand.

'Don't go and get yourself all pissed at the world now,' Harry frowned, closing his trunk rather unceremoniously with a nudge of his shoe and putting Hedwig's empty cage on top of it. 'Just think about getting out of the Dursley's and being with Ron and Hermione.' Though even that calming perspective was losing its happiness behind it. He knew the second they were together, all he would hear about was how wonderful their summer had been while he had been forced to spend it cooped up on Privet Drive. Exactly the way Dumbledore had treated Sirius, locked away to be kept out of trouble. 

Harry shook his head and checked his watch. The plan in Mrs. Weasley's letter was to slip out while the neighborhood was asleep so no one would notice his departure, and it was a quarter till midnight now, the time he was told to wait out on Magnolia Corner for the Knight Bus to arrive. Harry gave the room one more glance over to be sure he wasn't leaving anything behind before stooping down and picking his trunk up, edging out into the hall and treading his way cautiously down the stairs. The biggest feat was getting out the front door in one piece without waking up his aunt and uncle in the process, but he managed it nonetheless and made his way down the sidewalk to Magnolia Crescent.

Dropping his things to the pavement, Harry was not surprised to see Mundungus Fletcher, a shifty wizard known for his suspicious dealings who was part of the Order, standing there waiting for him on the corner with a cat.

"Hullo Dung, Professor McGonagall," he greeted with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, rubbing his arms with a slight wince. 

"'ullo you too, 'arry!" Mundungus replied eagerly; completely oblivious to the forced tone as he clapped him hard on the shoulder with his dirty gloved hand. "Long time no see, eh?"

The tabby cat cast its gaze surreptitiously to the houses around them and upon deeming it safe slowly shifted into Harry's Transfiguration teacher, a stately older woman with graying hair leaning on a walking stick. "Mundungus, if you would be so kind as to keep your voice down, then perhaps the half of the neighborhood you haven't woken up yet might stay asleep," Professor McGonagall said curtly.

"Ah, right, sorry 'bout that..."

She dismissed it with an impatient wave of her hand as a loud BANG! resounded through the street and a three-story, obnoxious purple bus appeared in front of them. The door flew open, but before the pimply Stan Shunpike was able to jump out with the usual Knight Bus spiel, Mrs. Weasley herself clambered down the steps with a "It's so good to see you Harry, dear" and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Uh- you too- Mrs. Weasley-"

She drew back, inspecting Harry critically as he regained his breath after the tight embrace. "At least it looks like those relative our yours took better care of you, yes, and you've gotten so handsome!" Mrs. Weasley beamed, dragging him up into the Knight Bus with Professor McGonagall following after them. "Can't believe it's only been two months! Well, up you go, Ron and Hermione are up on the top level waiting quite anxiously to see you, refused to stay at the Headquarters when we were leaving to get you-" She let out an exasperated huff, ushering him up the stairs before turning around. "-Mundungus, go on to Arabella and let her know everything went smoothly-"

Harry sighed; continuing up the stairway as the noise below faded away to sounds of groaning and snores from the other nauseous Knight Bus occupants. On the top flight, he immediately spotted his two best friends among a couple of members of the Order blending in perfectly with other riders. They sat close, closer than normal, with their heads together as they spoke to each other in low voices and it wasn't until Hermione glimpsed back and caught Harry standing in the threshold that they jumped apart. She made to get up and hug him, but as soon as his intense gaze fell fully on her, Hermione stopped.

"Hey! We've got a bed saved over here for you, mate!" Ron grinned, beckoning him over.

The Knight Bus gave another bang and Harry was just barely able to get to the bed across from them before it jolted forward, sending everyone sliding around the compartment.

"I swear, the next time this bus stops I'm having your mum put Permanent Sticking Charms on these beds Ron," Hermione muttered, picking herself up from the floor. Once they all got situated, she gave Harry an awkward smile. "So I see you really did use that spell I sent you for your birthday."

"Yeah."

"I almost didn't recognize you until 'Mione nearly flew out of her skin," Ron said sheepishly.

"-Hermione-."

"Huh- oh right," Ron's ears turned pink as she shot him a reproachful look.

Harry quelled the urge to sigh again. Suddenly the want to be with his friends didn't seem so great, and there was obviously something he had missed out on (unsurprisingly) while he had been away. "So-" he said emphatically, getting their attention. "So- how's your summer been?"

"Oh, well, we've been busy helping as much as we can with...well, you know," Hermione paused uneasily, clearing her throat. "Of course, it's been a lot easier since the Ministry's finally acknowledged His return, so it's not nearly as bad as it had been."

"Yeah, Fudge made a complete turn around too, he can't even choose a quill to write with without owling Dumbledore to make sure," Ron snorted, then his face twisted as if he had bitten into a particularly sour lemon. "And Mum's been in a right state since Percy came home and apologized for being a stupid git."

"At least he came to his senses," Hermione pointed out.

"That's good," Harry said dully, turning his gaze to the window to watch the passing landscape. 

"So how were your O.W.L results?" she replied tentatively, glancing desperately over at Ron for some help.

"I got enough for the classes I want to take," he shrugged indifferently. "I'm sure McGonagall used her influence to get my O.W.L for Potions just to spite Umbridge."

"Great, so we're all stuck with Snape again!" Ron grinned broadly. "He's going to be even more horrible now that it's his N.E.W.T.s class."

"Potions is nothing compared to Occlumency," Harry muttered darkly.

Hermione looked appalled. "Dumbledore's making you take those lessons again?"

"Oh no, Snape insisted himself that I start Occlumency again," he glowered moodily at nothing in particular outside the window. "Got a notification with the school supply list."

"You haven't seen anything-" Ron cut off as the Knight Bus slammed to a halt once more and Stan Shunpike's voice came from overhead.

"Grimmauld Place, London!"

***

Yeah, I know it's kinda short...but I thought I'd see what kinda response I get before I post any more, so please feed the starving authoress' ego with lovely reviews! *sweatdrop*

And flames will be used to toast my marshmallows, so feel free to leave some of those too if you want...^_~


	2. Chapter 2: Of Anger, Guilt, and Verbal A...

^__^; I spread the angsty-ness on real thick in this chapter! A lovely dark!Harry bitching everyone out to vent his frustration is always a mood booster! *sweatdrop* Okay, maybe not so much for the reader, but for the author, it's a very therapeutic thing. ^_^  
  
Also, all disclaimers, warnings, etc., from the first chapter still apply, and I would almost like to add heavy swearing onto the list...seems I forgot it...but yes, colorful language abound in this story! ^_^;  
  
Also, I have a three day weekend this weekend, and I'll be spending it at DisneyWorld with my boyfriend and his family, so unless I'm able to update before Friday morning when I leave, there might not be another update until Monday after I get back. I just thought I'd let you all know so you didn't think I'd run off and forgotten this fic! ^__^  
  
Reviews!  
  
Luna Aelf Writer: ^__^ Thankies bunches! *huggle* And I luff your 'This Is Who I am...See The Real Me' ficcy! *winks* I luff the dark, angsty (sexy) Harry...*purrs*  
  
Tewks: Hey, hey, hey! Thanks a lot for the awesome review! I'm trying to keep a steady update on this fic, 'cause this is one of like 3 fics in progress for me, and along with school work, it's kinda hectic, but I'm trying to roll out the chapters every few days. A week at most. *nod* ^_^ (with the exception of if I can get another chapter out before this weekend...)  
  
Kar'Nia: Actually, I believe it's just the Black Manor that Unplottable, not the entire Grimmauld Place, 'cause remember they mention in OotP that Muggles lived in the house next door. So I just figured it was ony Number 12 that was Unplottable. *shrug* I was waiting for someone to point that out actually. ^__^;; Thankies for the awesome review! *huggle*  
  
Morbid Mind: ^__^; Thankies! Like I said to Tewks, I'm trying to keep a regular flow of chapters going for this fic, so I should be updating every few days to a week hopefully (with the exception of this weekend unless I can do it beforehand)!  
  
ManIACjAcKaL: ^_^;;; Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy!!  
  
On with the show, ne? ^_^;  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: Of Anger, Guilt, and Verbal Abuse  
  
***  
  
"Grimmauld Place, London!" Ron and Hermione disentangled themselves from the undignified heap they had fallen into on the floor and rose to see Harry gripping the side of his bed so tightly that his knuckles were stark white.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I thought we were going to the Burrow." Harry said stonily, his vivid green eyes betraying the anger his stoic face didn't show.  
  
The two teenagers winced visibly at the acid tone in his voice and hastily began to explain, but the members of the Order sitting around them were rising and Kingsley came over to usher them down the stairs before they could say much. Harry's fury was fueled by all the sympathetic looks everyone kept shooting at him as they got off the Knight Bus, as if he would break down at the sight of the place Sirius had suffered in for most of his life. They knew he didn't want to be here, it was the absolute last place on earth that he wanted to step foot in. Even the Dursley's was more welcoming than this hellhole.  
  
Harry's silence unnerved everyone around him. Moody coughed lightly and Tonks hurried over to help him with the trunk and Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Yes, well, let's go inside, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said with uneasy cheerfulness, leading the way behind Moody and Tonks. Ron and Hermione both shot nervous glances at each other as they fell into the middle of the group right after Harry.  
  
Number Twelve's door sprung up between Numbers Eleven and Thirteen, the silver serpent knocker gleaming quite realistically in the moonlight, and their trepidation mounted further as they entered the Headquarters. Harry stood rigidly in the threshold as Kingsley shut the door and disappeared in the kitchen with the other adults, leaving him with Ron and Hermione. The hallway had certainly been thoroughly scoured since he had last seen it, he was fairly certain the rest of the house was too, and the musty smell from before was considerably fainter. But Harry had noticed none of it. His fierce gaze was fixated on the small figure stumping his way down the stairs, muttering darkly under his breath about filth and blood traitors as he went.  
  
"H-Harry, come on, l-let's go up and get ready for bed," Hermione stammered, sounding utterly terrified at the expression twisting his face as she wrung her hands. "We're b-bound to be waking up early to go to Diagon Alley in the morning- so- so-"  
  
"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn." He bit out, throwing one more poisonous glower at Kreacher's retreating form before storming up the staircase, not even watching where he was going until he discovered himself standing before Buckbeak's room. Harry pushed open the door and walked inside. The bed was devoid of the gray colored hippogriff and, judging by the spotless state of the room, it appeared as if the winged creature had been gone for a long time.  
  
"It seemed like we weren't the only ones grieving Sirius' death."  
  
Harry whipped around to see his old DADA teacher Remus Lupin standing in the entrance with his arms folded cross his chest. The werewolf had certainly not gotten any healthier since he had last saw him, his prematurely aged face had more lines on it and his once light brown hair was now almost fully gray.  
  
At Harry's questioning look, Lupin bowed his head in a nod. "Buckbeak went not long after Sirius," he said gently. "We were going to release him so he wouldn't have to stay pent up in here any more without old Padfoot, but he was already gone."  
  
"You don't look so great yourself," Harry replied, some of his bitterness beginning to fall away.  
  
"I could say the same to you, but of course I didn't expect you to come back acting as if nothing had happened like everyone else did," Lupin smiled tiredly. "You and I were his closest companions, you even more so because he considered you his own son."  
  
"Yeah, some son I am," he muttered. "Proved my love by getting him killed."  
  
"Harry, that was not your fault," Lupin said firmly, getting serious. "It was Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, not you."  
  
"I was thick enough to believe it, wasn't I?" Harry retorted, running a hand through his messy hair in frustration. "Just because I got lucky with Ron's dad, I assumed Sirius was in trouble and walked right into their trap. He died because of my stupidity!"  
  
He stalked past Lupin before he could say another word, heading straight to the room he and Ron shared on the second floor and slammed the door behind him. The noise disrupted the two owls from their perches on top of the cupboard, sending Pigwidgeon in twittering flurry around the ceiling as Hedwig glared reproachfully at the smaller owl. She flew down and landed on Harry's stomach as he lay on his bed, hooting softly as he stroked her.  
  
Some time later, the door opened again as Ron crept cautiously in, obviously wanting to avoid any more awkwardness like earlier, and went to bed without a word.  
  
Harry barely slept. It had become a new form of torture for him since summer began, insomnia would kick in as he tossed and turned, memories and nightmares blending together into one so there was no telling what was real or what wasn't as sleep stayed just out of his reach.  
  
And this night was no exception. His revived anger and guilt attacked his half-slumbering mind with a cruel vengeance, images of death, destruction, and utter decay playing continually like a broken record to taint his never innocent subconscious.  
  
There was bright green light and high, cold laughter followed by another Avada Kedavra... Voldemort's snakelike face sneering from the back of Quirrell's skull as they erupted with boils and turned to ash... Ginny Weasley laying close to death in the darkness of the Chamber of Secrets... Dementors swarming in droves around him, one leaning in to Kiss...the Muggle family floating like ragdolls over the campsites... Cedric sprawled spread-eagle among gravestones, gazing sightlessly up at the stars... Death Eaters running as golden light surrounded him and Voldemort... Laying outside the maze clutching Cedric's lifeless arm, screaming everywhere... He was the snake, sinking his fangs into Arthur Weasley... All his friends laying dead around him... Pain beyond pain as Voldemort invaded his mind... Sirius falling... Falling... Falling into the Veil... Get him, save him, he's only just gone through-  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry's stiff, thrashing body melted in the hands shaking him vigorously as he gasped for air, sweat drenching his clothes and skin. Ron released the iron grip on his shoulders, staring at him as if he had lost it before backing away and speaking to someone else in the room.  
  
"He's fine, go on, I've got this handled- Hey, you all right there mate?" he asked apprehensively as he returned, his face still pale as a ghost. "You nearly woke everyone in the house up..."  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled, pushing damp hair out of his eyes and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's okay, most everyone was awake anyway, 'cause we'll be leaving for Diagon Alley in a little while. Hermione had just come in to get us when you started hollering," Ron shifted uncomfortably, heading over to his trunk to finish getting dressed as he spoke. "She said Mum and Lupin wanted to talk to you before everyone came down for breakfast, didn't say why though."  
  
"Probably the unfinished business with Sirius she wrote me about," Harry said darkly, pulling his sweaty clothes off rather forcibly and changing into clean ones. "I have no clue what it is either, so you know as much as I do." He opened the door and met an upset Hermione standing just outside, apparently waiting on him.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," he interrupted irritably, going right on past her.  
  
"Harry, I wish you would just talk to us! First you practically blew Ron and me off last night, and I heard you arguing with Professor Lupin when I was going to my room, and then this morning..." Hermione trailed off hesitantly as Harry stopped a few feet away at the top of the stairs. "Why won't you let us help you like you used to?"  
  
"-Why-?" He turned around, narrowing his emotionless emerald eyes as she barely suppressed a shiver. "You want to know why, now do you? All right, I'll tell you why..." Harry came to stand a scant few inches before Hermione, the weight of his stare cascading over her like an icy waterfall. "Do you know what I see everywhere I go? Night and day, it's only the people that've died because of me, the people that are going to die because of me, and how I can't do a damn thing about it no matter how hard I try. But wait! I'm the great Golden Boy-Who-Lived! I'm supposed to be perfect! The perfect boy, the perfect student, the perfect Savior of the whole bloody Wizarding world! I'm not allowed to feel anything other than happiness and pride because that would tarnish the 'perfect' image! Tell me exactly how you're supposed to help me when I've got the bodies of anyone who's ever gotten close to me laying around at my feet dead! Does that answer your question?!" He spat out finally, his fists clenched and shaking at his sides. Hermione had long cowered under the sheer bitterness in every word and was unable to open her mouth to reply to her friend's tirade.  
  
Harry took a deep, calming breath and backed away. "I've got to go downstairs, Ron's mum and Lupin need to talk me before everyone goes down for breakfast," he said coolly, heading for the staircase once more. "So I'll see you and Ron in a little while."  
  
Hermione could only nod dumbly as she watched him descend, frozen to the spot until the door to the boys' room opened cautiously and a stricken Ron came out to comfort her, having heard every word said between them.  
  
***  
  
I do hope this chapter lived up to you guys' expectations! ^_^; It's a good bit longer than the first, and I hope to keep all the chapters a good 7 to 8 pages in Microsoft Word, so nice long chapters for everyone! ^_^  
  
Click! Review! Flame! Which suits your fancy... 


	3. Chapter 3: The Master of Black Manor

Hey all! Sorry, Disney World called before I got to post this next chapter!! ^_____^ I won't bore you all with details or anything, but let's just say DVG is one happy camper right now. *nods enthusiastically*  
  
So... Reviews! ^_____^  
  
Luna Aelf Writer: ^__^; Thankies! I think you're doing just fine with the 'darkness' in your fic, but of course, that's just me. *shrug* But I'm glad you're liking my fic so far! ^__^  
  
Morbid Mind: ^_^ Glad you enjoyed it! I should have the next chapter out soon, so you won't be waiting long!  
  
Tewks: Hey, hey, hey! ^____^ Here's another dose of angsty Harry-goodness! Enjoy! (*wink* Luff ya too)  
  
AmunetIfe: ^_^ Well, I'm happy that you love my story so much! Angsty Harry is soo sexy...*purr* But no, I won't be switching houses, although there are many other wonderful authors that have pulled it off, I just don't have the heart to pull him out of Gryffindor. *sigh* And as for the spelling thing...don't worry about it. *sweatdrop* I have to write my fics in Microsoft Word, 'cause if I didn't, I would have so many typos and mistakes! Spelling and Grammar check is my savior! ^___^  
  
*ahem* Anywho! On with the show, ne? ^____^  
  
***  
  
Harry entered the kitchen to Lupin and Mrs. Weasley's soft murmuring, taking in the stack of parchment, quill, and ink in front of them on the table with a wary glance. "What did you need me for?"  
  
They both jumped at the sound of his guarded voice and Mrs. Weasley shot up out of her chair and hurried over to him. "Oh Harry dear, didn't even hear you come in," she hugged him tightly, then pulled away and looked worriedly at him when he stiffened. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm -fine-."  
  
Bloody hell, this had to be the millionth time he's said that already...and she didn't look like she believed him, but didn't press.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat uneasily. "Well, right... Molly, we'll take care of this, you keep on with breakfast before it gets cold," he forced a smile as she nodded and went off to the stove.  
  
Harry frowned and took a seat across from the werewolf. "What do we have to 'take care of'?"  
  
"This is Sirius' will..." he sighed wearily, waving a hand at the paperwork before them. "And if you decide to sign the agreement as sole beneficiary, then everything of his is yours with the exception of the few things he left elsewhere. You are the new Master of Black Manor."  
  
Harry sat as if he were carved out of stone, staring in complete incredulity from Lupin to the parchment and back again. He was now the owner of the place he had so thoroughly condemned just a few hours ago when they had arrived? His mouth tasted like it had been filled with ashes.  
  
"This isn't a joke, is it?" he asked finally, still quite overwhelmed.  
  
"No it's not, you can read the will if you don't believe me," Lupin sighed again, suddenly looking as old as Dumbledore himself. Mrs. Weasley started humming loudly on the other side of the kitchen as she worked, clearly trying to block out their conversation.  
  
"No..." Harry shook his head slowly, slouching down low in his chair as if an enormous weight had fallen on him. "Where do I sign?" he asked heavily, reaching for the quill and ink.  
  
"Here," Lupin pointed to a spot on the first page, then on the page beneath it. "And here."  
  
Harry dipped the quill and scribbled his name on the lines, the weight seeming to push down harder and harder on him with every letter written. After he finished, he tossed the quill aside and abruptly got to his feet, heading for the door with a muttered "I'm not hungry any more" before leaving. Harry stopped in the hall, staring blankly around, trying to grasp the fact that it was all -his- now...and punched the nearest wall as hard as he could.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
The velvet curtains covering Mrs. Black's portrait flew open at his explosion and started shrieking at the top of her lungs at the sight of him.  
  
"FILTH! SCUM! TRAITOR! DESECRATING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"  
  
The sounds of doors opening followed in the wake of Harry's footsteps as he stalked over and grabbed hold of the curtains.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU OLD HAG!" he yelled, glaring at her with every ounce of hatred in his body and she stopped screaming instantly.  
  
"Oh I like you, boy..." Mrs. Black said appreciatively, an insane grin lighting up her yellowed features. "...oh yes, much, much better than that dirty traitorous son of mine...got such a wonderful Dark aura to you..."  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Harry ripped the curtains shut, turning around only to be met with the apprehensive faces of Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Moody, and Tonks. A cold swoop of fury filled him inside, replacing the leaden apathy from before. "What? I got the old cow to be quiet, didn't I?" he said tensely, ignoring the audible chuckling coming from Mrs. Black's portrait.  
  
"Yeah, that you did..." Tonks smiled waveringly.  
  
"Harry dear, why don't you just come back into the kitchen, I have breakfast done and we can all tuck in," Mrs. Weasley coaxed, in the same uneasy cheerfulness she had used when they had disembarked from the Knight Bus.  
  
Harry fought to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "No thanks, I think I'm just going to go to my room for a little while..." He began walking towards the staircase.  
  
"Well, we'll come up and get you when we're ready to Floo to Diagon Alley then," Hermione replied hesitantly, but he had already gone beyond hearing.  
  
Breakfast was an unusually subdued one. Tonks had tried to lighten the mood with changing her nose shape for the girls, though she hastily ceased when no one even gave a feeble 'ha'. Ron and Hermione ate quickly and hurried back out of the kitchen, leaving Ginny to help with the cleaning as they went up to the bedroom he shared with Harry.  
  
As Ron went to open the door, Hermione grabbed his arm and put a finger over her mouth to silence him. There was someone else inside with Harry.  
  
"-My Mistress tells Kreacher that Harry Potter will be a good new Master, oh yes he will, that he is nothing like Kreacher's old filthy, disgraceful Master, and Kreacher is here to obey orders-"  
  
They looked at each in shock. If he was the new Master of Black Manor, then this morning was about...  
  
Harry's voice came to them like ice through the door before they could finish their train of thought. "Yes, you -will- obey orders, or be sure that you'll join your grandfathers down there on the wall."  
  
"Kreacher is only here to serve his Master," the old elf said swiftly. "Though he would very much like the honor of joining his fathers, Kreacher only wishes to serve his Master."  
  
"Exactly what I want to hear. First off, I do -not- want you leaving this house for any reason at all."  
  
"Kreacher will never leave the House of Black again."  
  
"Second, if you're going to go around muttering about the other people living here, at least have the dignity to do so out of earshot. And third, I don't want you skulking around either, you are to come to me if you have any problems whatsoever."  
  
"Anything Kreacher's Master says, he will do."  
  
"Good, you're free to go now."  
  
Ron glanced over at Hermione and she nodded briefly for him to open the door. The house elf was just rising from a very deep bow when they entered and made to exit the room.  
  
"Master Weasley, Mistress Granger," Kreacher bowed to them both before shuffling out into the hall. Hermione stifled a pained grimace as she watched his retreating form.  
  
"I really wish he wouldn't do that," she said, frowning.  
  
"Well at least it's better than him calling you a you-know-what," Ron reasoned, then cast a uncertain look over at Harry, who appeared in a much better mood, almost satisfied, as he graced them with a smirk. "So what was that all about?"  
  
"Why bother asking when I know you two were sitting outside listening to the conversation?" Harry replied, arching an eyebrow as Ron's ears went red. "And since you were, you also obviously overheard him calling me his new Master."  
  
"Among other things," Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Please don't tell me you were serious when you threatened to mount his head on a plaque to go downstairs."  
  
"Actually, I was quite serious, it's no less than the little bastard deserves," he said, as if it were the most sensible thing in the world. "I'm being more then gracious just by letting him live after all the hell he's caused."  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, but he does have a point," Ron agreed, though still rather pale nonetheless at his best friend's harshness.  
  
Hermione chose to ignore him, changing the subject. "So judging by all that, it's safe to assume the business Professor Lupin and Ron's mum wanted to see you about was Sirius' will."  
  
The air around them went a few degrees colder. "Yeah, it was. He gave everything to me if you must know," Harry replied shortly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley poked her head in. "Come on you three, we're leaving, Remus has a fire going down in the kitchen," she smiled. Ron and Hermione followed her out as Harry dug around in his trunk for his money sack, sticking his wand in his pocket just in case, before going down after them.  
  
***  
  
Like it? Love it? Absolutely abhor it? ^_^; Please feed the starving authoress' ego and leave a review! She'll even accept flames with eagerness! *sweatdrop* 


	4. Chapter 4: Enter The Dragon

w00t! ^_^ Well, here we go with another chapter of lively Harry-angst-ness and, as you all can obvious tell by the title of this chapter, the grand entrance of the gorgeous Sex God of Slytherin. *purr* Anywho, I won't bore you all with idle authoress chatter, so I'll hop straight into reviews!  
  
Morbid Mind: ^_^; Well I more than make up for chapter length with this one, I think it was about one and a half pages longer than 'The Master of Black Manor'. I was going to have Harry be really horrible to Kreacher...but decided against jumping right into it. I wanna make it a slow process. ^_^ Anywho, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Luna Aelf Writer: ^_^; I'm glad you love my fic so far! And yes, a dark Harry is a sexy Harry...*purr* Has your fic been updated? I haven't really ben able to get online recently, so I'm gonna have to go check. ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
Tewks: *blush* I highly doubt that my writing is -that- good...but I do greatly appreciate your enthusiasum! ^__^ You are more than plenty worthy of this next tidbit of lovely angsty-ness! ^_~  
  
On with the show, ne? ^___^  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: Enter The Dragon  
  
***  
  
By the time Harry had gotten down to the kitchen, Ginny, Moody, and Tonks had already left and Ron was stepping into the roaring green flames of the fireplace. Hermione went after him and Mrs. Weasley ushered him over next. "Remus and I are bringing up the rear, so go on ahead," she beamed as he tossed some of the glittering powder into the flames.  
  
Harry took a deep breath of fresh air before getting into the fire; having learned the mistake of trying to breathe afterwards gets a mouthful of ash the summer before his second year, and clearly shouted, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
He shot up, flying past grates for what seemed like ages until he came spilling out onto the floor of a private parlor in the Leaky Cauldron. Moody hauled him up onto his feet then went over to the fireplace to help Mrs. Weasley and Remus as Harry brushed all the soot from his clothes and hair. He purposely left a dark smudge across his forehead though, so that when he brushed his hair down, no one could see his unpleasantly conspicuous trademark scar.  
  
Until Mrs. Weasley made her rounds with a handkerchief and removed the offending smear of ashes, at any rate. Ron and Hermione seemed to have taken care of each other pretty well; no one seemed to pay much attention to the overly touchy-feely way they cleaned themselves up.  
  
No one except Harry, who now knew for sure he had missed out on something big while stuck on Privet Drive. And while Ron's mother paid particular attention to him, he slowly became more and more irritated of his best friends failing to mention any change of relationship status between them over the past two months in light of everything else they had informed him of. His rational mind was telling him there was probably a very good reason for it, especially with the rather shitty way he had been treating everyone since returning to the Wizarding world. But the other mind, the darker, morbid one that seemed to be controlling his thoughts a little more each day, told him there was no good reason for it, they were supposed to be best friends and never keep anything from each other. Surely they knew he didn't care, so it wasn't as if he would be angry with them for dating.  
  
Yes, he liked the sound of that logic.  
  
Harry disengaged himself from Mrs. Weasley's relentless grasp. "Thank you, I think you've got it all."  
  
'Let's just hurry and do what we need to do, I don't want to be stuck here any longer than absolutely necessary...but they've probably got to discuss how they're going to follow me around and keep an eye on me without looking suspicious,' he thought darkly.  
  
"Let's see here, it's about ten now, so how about we meet back up here at the Leaky Cauldron at about two-ish for a late lunch and some tea before we head back to the house," Remus suggested, glancing at the clock on the fireplace mantle. "That'll give the kids time to do their thing and we can do ours."  
  
"Wotcher, Lupin," Tonks grinned. "I wanna check out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the twins said they have some new stuff coming in that'd I'll like."  
  
"Oh yeah, we've definitely got to take you there Harry," Ron beamed, mirroring Tonks' eager expression. "Wait 'til you see what they've done, it's spectacular!" Hermione made a small tutting noise, but he paid no attention to it.  
  
"I suppose," Harry replied noncommittally, surveying the older adults in the same wary way as he had earlier that morning. He could feel Moody's magical eye fixed right on him as Ron practically dragged him out of the room with Hermione following, shaking her head. 'That's right, Mad-Eye, I can see straight through your plan...It's all right, you'll have to find me before you can tail me.'  
  
After having spent a good portion of time alone to look around Diagon Alley after blowing up his Aunt Marge before third year, he was pretty sure he knew the magical place better than even Ron did. So it wouldn't be too difficult to lose unwanted shadows. But losing his friends might be.  
  
Ron hauled them out of the Leaky Cauldron so fast that they were at the brick wall in record time. He tapped the code of bricks that opened the entryway to Diagon Alley and they were immediately engulfed in the swarms of witches and wizards making their ways to shops, not paying the three teens any attention. Harry flattened his hair against his forehead again a bit uneasily out of habit.  
  
"C'mon, Fred and George are further down by Gringotts," Ron said enthusiastically, all coolness between them momentarily forgotten as he grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled him along.  
  
"Convenient." Hermione shot him an appraising look, catching the muttered sarcasm. He met her gaze, as if challenging her to say something, but she kept her mouth shut as Ron went on oblivious to them.  
  
"Yeah, of course, you know how those two are," he grinned. "Just wait 'til you see..."  
  
Harry tuned out the redhead's chatter as they approached the large building. The bright sign announced 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' brazenly enough to be seen from a good mile away, the letters scrawling across the billboard in an array of colors and variations as if a different person wrote the name with each change. Ron had not been kidding when he said it was by Gringotts, in fact, it was practically set up right in front of the marble stairs of the goblin bank. You would have to be blind to miss their joke shop.  
  
The place was bussing with laughter and conversations of Hogwarts students, who seemed to be the only customers that Harry could see as they entered. There were students from all the Houses, though mostly from Gryffindor from the number of faces he recognized, and he found himself trying to shrink away from the masses of cheerful people, his hand returning to his forehead to brush his bangs down more.  
  
Shelves of products lined the walls from floor to ceiling while displays of new releases sprouted up like trees between everyone, all with their own unique signs to match the billboard outside. In the back of the throng, Fred, George (both in their lurid green dragon hide jackets), and Lee Jordan were working the registers, looking like they were having the time of their lives.  
  
Which they most likely were.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione!" Fred called loudly, waving them over to their counter. "What are you two up to, eh?"  
  
"Showing Harry the shop," Ron answered as they came up. Fred glanced past Ron's shoulder to where Harry hung back, pretending to be interested in the display of Skivving Snackboxes.  
  
"Didn't see ya back there Harry," he greeted semi-apologetically as he reluctantly came over and stood beside his friends. "So what's our benefactor think? I believe we did a pretty good job fulfilling our promise."  
  
Harry winced as he said 'benefactor'. "Yeah, you certainly did," he replied forcibly, looking around at the people around them to hide his discomfiture. Luckily, no one seemed to have heard. "It's really amazing."  
  
Fred's smile only widened. "And that's not all, Zonko's owled us the other day with a proposition of combining our companies," he crowed triumphantly. "Apparently, we're putting them out of business and they're real keen about getting their hands on some of our stuff."  
  
"Excellent! So are you?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and wandered off to find someone to talk to since they clearly weren't about to leave.  
  
"I dunno, George and I haven't talked about it much," Fred shrugged nonchalantly. "I, for one, think it'd be worthwhile. If we merge with Zonko's, then we could go national, maybe even farther. But it's going to be a joint decision, so I'm sure we'll figure out something eventually."  
  
Edging away carefully, Harry quietly said he was going to look at stuff as the two Weasleys got embroiled into their discussion and snuck his way out onto the street again. It was partly the truth; he just needed some time alone from everyone while taking care of buying his school things. A quick stop in Gringotts refilled his money sack as he went over his list of things. There were two new books, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk and The Dark Arts and How to Defend Yourself by G. Mordred. The latter book didn't seem very pleasant and got him to wondering whom the new DADA teacher might be.  
  
'Anyone would be better than that Umbridge cow,' Harry thought with a snort. 'Now...I need to go to the Apocathary to refill my Potions supplies and to Madame Malkin's to get new robes.' He knew for sure that his old ones were now at least three times too small, as with the dress robes he had worn in his fourth year, so he asked for another emerald green pair to go along with his school robes after being measured.  
  
One down, two to go. Harry adjusted the awkward parcel of clothing and stopped briefly in the Apocathary on his way to Flourish and Blotts. So far he had yet to encounter anyone who would recognize him, thankfully, but he had a growing sense of unease telling him his luck was about to run out as he entered the magical book store.  
  
Harry's eyes immediately scanned the bustling shop, though all he could see were a few unfamiliar witches and wizards mingling around browsing the shelves. Maybe he was wrong. He picked up a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 as he headed over to the Magical Defense section. It was devoid of anyone except for a slender boy with loose, shoulder length blonde hair who had his back turned to him at the end of the row. He had to be wrong, maybe he -was- getting paranoid after all this time, but of that he knew he had good reason to be. Just thinking about everything that had happened since he came to the Wizarding world was good reason enough to be paranoid.  
  
Running his fingers across the spines of books, Harry skimmed over the titles critically as he went down the row. There were plenty of Dark defense books, but none were the one he was searching for. Great. He looked over at the blonde standing a few feet away, debating whether to get the help he needed by asking if he knew or keeping the long sought for cloak of anonymity he managed to maintain since arriving at Diagon Alley.  
  
Either way, he was screwed. Losing his moment of peace, or not have the book and without a doubt getting lectured by Hermione and whoever the new teacher is. He sighed resignedly and braced himself as he walked over to the boy.  
  
"Er- excuse me, but do you know where I can find the Mordred defense book?" Harry asked reluctantly. He immediately stepped back as he stiffened at the sound of his voice and turned around.  
  
"Potter?!"  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
Harry was just as much taken off guard as his school rival at meeting each other. The abrupt transition from disgustingly rich to having practically nothing after the Ministry of Magic seized their estate when Lucius was arrested didn't appear to have treated the younger Malfoy very kindly. He no longer held an arrogant sneer on his visage, not even now at the sight of Harry, and his expensive Muggle clothing looked to have seen better days when he had had house elves taking care of everything. Harry had to admit that he looked a lot better when his hair was loose, it softened his sharp features dramatically and added color to his pale white skin.  
  
'Wait, why am I checking -Malfoy- out?' Harry thought suddenly, snapping back to reality.  
  
But he didn't seem to have noticed in the slightest; Malfoy's silver gaze was locked onto his face intently as if seeing him for the very first time. It was really beginning to unnerve him.  
  
"Uh- don't worry about it- I'll just go find someone else-"  
  
Harry started to turn away but the Slytherin spoke before he walked off. "You have to ask the git at the register, he only ordered enough for sixth years since he had to get them from the store in Knockturn Alley. So don't be surprised if he acts a bit pissed."  
  
He surveyed Malfoy suspiciously over his shoulder. "Why are you being so nice?"  
  
"Is it a crime to be helpful when someone asks now?" he replied sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's just the last time we saw each other, you were trying to hex me into oblivion with Crabbe and Goyle, so..." Harry trailed off, narrowing his eyes. "Besides, what happened to 'You're dead, Potter', hm?"  
  
If he had been expecting Malfoy to get angry, which he was, he was once again thrown for a loop when the blonde just shifted uncomfortably under his glower. "Things change, that's what happened," he answered delicately, his former derision gone.  
  
Harry laughed harshly. "Yeah, and the day that things change for the better, you come tell me. 'Cause as far as I can tell, the whole lot of it's going to Hell and everyone's hopes are resting on me to 'fix it'," he snapped bitterly.  
  
Malfoy felt an emotion foreign to him show in his expression as he watched the raven-haired Gryffindor stalk off angrily. Yes, he and his friends had done horrible things to the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the people close to him, he was not about to deny it and he certainly could not justify it. But that had been before his rude wake up call at the start of the summer when he had thought his father was right in every way and anyone who disagreed was wrong. Then he realized his father had been the one in the wrong the entire time, not Potter, and the way he had been living was based solely on treachery, appearance, and whatever money could buy when the first two didn't work. Though his painful revelations from the past few weeks hadn't prepared him for what he felt when confronted face-to-face with the one person who got the brunt of his machinations on top of everything else he had to put up with.  
  
Draco Malfoy felt guilty, and the alien emotion he was showing for Harry Potter was full of the regret that he couldn't apologize for his past mistakes and offer the real help he clearly couldn't get among the people who were supposed to care about him.  
  
***  
  
^__^;; Not too bad, eh? We've got angst coming from all directions! Hopefully I didn't jump too quickly into the unbastardization process of the sexy Draco...  
  
Anywho! Click! Review! Flame! You know the drill, feed the starving authoress' ego a bit...*sweatdrop* 


	5. Chapter 5: If I Can't Kill Him, No One C...

Woohoo! Update! ^_^; Gomen minna-san for taking a little longer than ususal to update this fic, I was taking care of my poorly neglected Gundam Wing stories, and it's quite a job trying to juggle three stories at once. O.o;; But yes, we're updated an ready to go! ^_^  
  
Reviews!  
  
Miss Lesley: Lucius was arrested -before- Harry had to return to the Dursley's for the summer, so he would've been able to know the results of the trials. And I'm quite well aware of all the safety precautions that the Malfoys could have taken to keep the Ministry of Magic from taking everything, though getting their property seized and throwing them into common life works better for the story in my humble opinion. Needed something to knock Draco off his little pedestal, and what better than a nice reality slap to the face to get the proverbial ming cogs turning? ^_^; But those technicalities aside, I'm glad you like the rest of the story!  
  
Luna Aelf Writer: ^_^; Yesh, Draco wouldn't be nearly as sexy without his bastardness, so don't worry, I preserve enough to keep his sexy-ness intact. ^_^ Old habits die hard, right? I'm glad you're liking it so far, enjoy the new chapter! ^_^  
  
Tewks: ^_^ Here's your update! More juicy Harry goodness to sink your teeth into. *winks*  
  
Now on with the next chapter, eh?  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: If I Can't Kill Him, No One Can  
  
***  
  
Harry made quick business of getting his books paid for after the pleasant discussion with Malfoy in the Magical Defense section, pointedly ignoring when the sales wizard forgot his irritation upon seeing who he was talking to and stared at him avidly as he left. His cloak of anonymity was wearing thin and he still had a while yet before they had to return to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
To top it all off, Hermione stood outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with a look on her face that clearly said that he was in trouble.  
  
"HARRY! Where were you?! You had us worried sick because we couldn't find you anywhere and you just disappeared! Ron's -still- searching for you!"  
  
"I told the git I was leaving, so that's his problem for not listening!" Harry shot back acidly, glaring at her. "Can't a guy get his own damn school things without having to be followed around like a little kid?! Wait, I can't do that, Voldemort might decide to possess me any minute now and make me blow up people!"  
  
Hermione went ghastly pale. "Harry..." she began in a pacifying sort of voice. "I know now hard this all must be for you-"  
  
"Are you sure?" he interrupted coolly. "I don't really think you do. Maybe once you've gotten Dark Lords to rape your mind, kill a few people right in front of you, then torture you beyond pain, and overall destroy any life you could ever possibly have, -then- maybe you'd know how hard this is."  
  
"...terrible..." Hermione choked out, her eyes glistening with tears as she ran off into the crowd.  
  
Harry sighed heavily, sitting down on the windowsill of the joke shop and feeling quite thoroughly shitty now that his bout of fury was losing steam. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, it just happened when he let his temper get the better of him. He was just so frustrated about everything, and so, so tired of fighting...perhaps it would be best if he pushed Ron and Hermione away, then he wouldn't have to worry about them getting killed because of him either...  
  
"Nice, Potter. I don't think I could have done better myself."  
  
Harry's gaze snapped up and immediately pinned the Slytherin to the spot with his smoldering emerald glower. "Are you stalking me now, Malfoy?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I wasn't actually. Sorry to burst your little bubble, but I was only walking by when I heard your friendly conversation with Granger," Malfoy replied, shaking his head amusedly. Truth be told, he had followed him there from Flourish and Blotts, though the last thing he had expected to occur was seeing his raven-haired rival tear one of his own best friends apart right in front of a crowd. Not like the crowd paid any heed to it, but that wasn't the problem at the moment. It was the fact that he could see what Potter was doing, because he had done the same thing himself to his mother and anyone else who got in his way after his father's arrest... "And if you're trying to self-destruct and drive everyone away from you, it certainly looks like it's working."  
  
"No," Harry dissented. "Give them five minutes. They'll come back as if nothing had happened and try to get me to 'talk to them'. And I'm not attempting to self-destruct, that's what I have the -great- Voldemort for."  
  
Draco could sense that there was considerably more behind the bitter statement then he was letting on and decided to push his limits. "So you think He's going to kill you?"  
  
"I know so..." he said quietly. "Because if I can't kill him, no one can."  
  
When he was swallowed in his jaded eyes again, the Slytherin was flooded with the pain of having to bear such a burden that no one should be forced to sustain, the pain of having to lose everything he cared about in order to protect the rest of world against his will, to never be able to live his own life without paying the ultimate price for it. Draco was dimly aware that he was reaching out to touch Harry, to make the pain go away...  
  
"MALFOY! What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Harry's mask of apathy slid firmly back into place as Ron came up and towered over them with Hermione standing cautiously behind him, obviously not wanting another argument.  
  
"We were just talking, is that okay with you?" he snapped in response, getting up from the windowsill and standing beside the blonde, who could only watch in shock as he was defended.  
  
Ron looked stunned as well, his temper momentarily faltering before he went red again. "So you can talk to this- this future Death Eater, but not to your own best friends?" he glared at Draco. "Or did you put some sort of curse on Harry?"  
  
"Oh yes, Weasley, I'm going to curse Potter right here in the middle of Diagon Alley and have Ministry wizards swarming all over me in an instant," he retorted caustically.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione let out explosive sighs of impatience. "Come on Ron, he's not worth it. We've got to start heading back to the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said firmly, taking him by the arm.  
  
"Yeah, right..."  
  
They waited long enough to watch Harry retrieve his parcels from where they had fallen to the ground then began to walk off, Ron's ears still tinged crimson as she tried placating him. Draco turned away, but he could still hear Harry's last words to him before the Gryffindor went to join his friends.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
And he knew without having to look that he meant every word of it.  
  
***  
  
The walk back to the Leaky Cauldron was a strained one.  
  
Hermione had managed to calm Ron down, exactly how Harry had no clue, though she had. -He- certainly wasn't about to apologize any time soon, he knew they were both just waiting for him to say something, anything at all, to give them any reason that they could use to interrogate him. But he wasn't about to talk either, so they would be waiting for a long while.  
  
Inside the Leaky Cauldron, the rest of their little group was already waiting. Harry's suspicions about them trying to trail him were confirmed by the surly expression on Moody's face while everyone else seemed to be relieved and he felt a certain perverse pleasure in having made them squirm.  
  
"Miss us?" Harry greeted almost cheerfully, causing Ron and Hermione to stare at him in shock at the sudden change of disposition. He distinctly heard Tonks mutter something along the lines of 'should've been in Slytherin' to Moody before letting a grin slid into place.  
  
"Wotcher, now let's get some food and tuck in, I'm starving," she winked. Lupin went to go speak with Tom as Mrs. Weasley ushered them all into a private parlor.  
  
"I see you got all your school things," she said briskly as he set his parcels by the fireplace and she went about with the tea tray while they waited for Lupin to return. "Did you have any problems getting that DADA book?"  
  
"No, I had help from a...friend in Flourish and Blotts," Harry replied, sitting in one of the armchairs and pulling out The Dark Arts and How to Defend Yourself, beginning to read.  
  
***  
  
Like it? Love it? Absolutely abhor it? ^_^; Please feed the authoress' starved ego and leave a lovely review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Mutual Understandings

Hey all! Sorry for taking so long with the update, I had to update my other fics and I've been swamped with work from school (midterm exams coming up and all), so it's taken me longer than usual to get updates done. It'll all be better once Christmas holiday starts though, so just hang with me until then! ^_^  
  
Anywho...on with reviews! ^_^  
  
Luna Aelf Writer: Thankies! ^_^ Yesh, Draco is still sexy-ful...*purr*  
  
Miss Lesley: ^_^ I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic despite Draco's poorness! But yeah, I know what you mean, Hermione and Ron have always bugged me, so I hope none of the other readers hopes to have them stick around...'cause they're not if I have my way (which I should, considering I'm the author...o.o) And I agree that Rowling should have paired off Harry and Draco...she teases us slashy readers with all their lovely interaction. I see it as the line between love and hate is a -very- thin one...*purr* And Draco and Harry would be so wonderful together in those books. ^_^ But yeah, I'm trying to get updates out quicker, I'm just swamped with school work right now, but as I said, once the holidays start, then I'll be updating a lot more frequently. *nod* Enjoy the new chappie! ^_^  
  
Kinishi: Ooo...one of meh GW reviewers! ^_^ I'm glad you're liking my angsty dark!Harry, all the cheerful (as you so nicely put it ^_~) stuff just annoys me, 'cause its impossible to be that way after all the shit the poor guy's been through. *nod* Anywho, enjoy the new chapter! ^_^  
  
On with the show, ne? ^_^;  
  
***  
  
The weather outside the Hogwarts Express seemed to be mirroring Harry's abysmal mood as he sat in a compartment alone. The sky was black with storm clouds, rain pounding in buckets against the windows as lightning and thunder clashed ominously overhead.  
  
After the day in Diagon Alley, he had spent the last few days of the summer on frosty terms with his two supposed best friends. They had come to an unspoken agreement to appear normal in front of the adults, though behind closed doors, their conversations were almost painfully forced and polite. Harry was right in assuming that his Slytherin-like disappearance and the compromising conversation with Draco Malfoy they had interrupted were still bothering Hermione and Ron.  
  
And he wasn't about to explain himself; he saw no reason to.  
  
Speaking of them, he hadn't seen them since boarding the train and knew he probably wouldn't until they got to Hogwarts and they had to get their belongings. Which suited him just fine, he was enjoying the Mordred book for DADA. It instructed aggressive defense, the type of defense used in real battle (and he of all people should know), not the classroom kind with all the safety precautions and notes. Whoever was the new teacher certainly knew his or her stuff, and it most definitely wasn't another person like Umbridge.  
  
The compartment door slid open with a jerk, cutting off Harry's thoughts abruptly as he looked up at the person intruding his comfortable silence. It was Draco, with none of his usual grace and superiority as he came in and slammed the door shut, his whole body radiating frustration.  
  
"Hullo to you too," Harry greeted sarcastically, though he had his curiosity piqued all the same. It wasn't every day that you got to see a Malfoy lose their cool.  
  
Draco barely kept himself from jumping out of his skin as he turned around. He hadn't checked to see if the compartment was already occupied. "I- uh- sorry- I didn't think anyone else was in here," he muttered almost inaudibly.  
  
"Well, you were clearly trying to get away from somebody, so I suppose I can forgive the intrusion," Harry replied dryly. "And it's safe to presume you were escaping all your friends and their suffocating sympathy."  
  
"How do you know they weren't attempting to off me?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it was Pansy's sickening 'Oh my poor Drakkie, your summer must have been -so- horrible'...that girl is not exactly quiet, even in a crowd of people on the platform," he snort derisively.  
  
"You've got that right," Draco grimaced, slipping into the seat across from him. "I have to practice extreme self-control every day to not put a damn Silencing Charm on the bitch."  
  
"Funny, talking about a fellow Slytherin as if she were some common Gryffindor or something," Harry said amusedly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I could say the same about you," he pointed out readily. "After that charming day in Diagon Alley, if I hadn't know you were a Gryffindor, I would have guessed -you- were a Slytherin with the way you treated Weasley and Granger."  
  
Draco was surprised as his raven-haired rival seemed to close up suddenly at his comment, his apathetic mask taking on an even more guarded level of stoicism. It was disconcerting to see such an expression on a face that had been so normally open and free with emotion in the past.  
  
"Funny," Harry repeated, his voice flat. "That you should say that...you know, the Sorting Hat did want me in Slytherin. In fact, it told me twice that I belonged there. Could you imagine how the Wizarding world would have reacted to their 'Golden Boy' being a Slytherin?"  
  
He knew his jaw had dropped into his lap. "But didn't you pull that stupid sword out of the Hat second year?" Draco asked numbly.  
  
"Didn't I also speak Parselmouth second year and have everyone think I was the Heir?" he replied impassively. "Yeah, I pulled 'that stupid sword' from the Sorting Hat, but I only got put in Gryffindor because I -told- the Hat to."  
  
Draco felt like the very breath had been knocked out of him. The Boy-Who- Lived had just revealed to -him-, of all the people on Earth, that he should have been a Slytherin. And he had done it as coldly and as clinically as Professor Snape lectured his Potions classes.  
  
"The old coot Dumbledore-"  
  
"Could give a damn less, so long as I follow his every word like a good little pawn," Harry interrupted sharply. "Surely you don't believe he was worried about that insignificant fact, do you?"  
  
Before Draco had a chance to answer, the door to the compartment opened again and Ginny Weasley stuck her head. "Harry- Hermione sent me to tell you..." she trailed off upon seeing he wasn't by himself, turning pink as she got pinned in Harry's dark gaze. "Uh- we're almost at Hogwarts, so she wanted to make sure you had changed." Ginny hastily shut the door and went off down the corridor, leaving the two alone once more.  
  
Draco sat in silence, not quite sure what to say as Harry brought his trunk down from the rack and took out his new robes. His gaze unconsciously absorbed every rippling muscle as he pulled off his faded Muggle shirt, ruffling his already unruly black hair...  
  
"I should go back before anyone comes looking for me," he said abruptly, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure neither of us wants the chaos that would follow if one of your friends found Draco Malfoy holding a decent conversation with the sworn enemy, now would we?" Harry replied cynically, though not with the same vehemence as previously, as he turned around to face him.  
  
An unspoken question flickered in the swirling emerald intensity of his eyes, and Draco nodded in mutual understanding before going out into the corridor.  
  
Nothing said in that compartment needed to be repeated to anyone else, especially of the unlikely friendship the two 'sworn enemies' had begun.  
  
Draco wanted no sympathy for his predicament, and he wasn't about to get any from the enigmatic Gryffindor. Harry wanted no worship for being what he was, and he certainly wasn't about to get it from him.  
  
They were the most improbable pair of companions, yet their friendship couldn't be so perfect.  
  
***  
  
*purr* I luff Harry and Draco...Hopefully this isn't being too rushed or anything, but I think it's going along smoothly. And I promise to try and get the next update out a bit sooner than this one, though it'll be difficult with all this crap I've gotta do for school...I swear they're trying to kill meh with work overload or something...x.x;;  
  
Click! Review! Flame! Whichever suits your fancy... 


	7. Chapter 7: Nasty Surprises & Burnt Hands

*dies* I'm so sorry guys! I didn't mean for it to take so long to update, but what with the holidays and school starting back up, then I couldn't sign in to ff.net for like a week...kinda delays updates, ne? I was trying to get this updated like 4 days ago, but couldn't get in, I had to redo all my browser cookies to be able to get into my accounts. *sigh* Anyway, I'm sure you're all just -dying- to read (eh, one can hope, eh?), so I'll save the rest of my inane babble for after the chapter.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The Great Hall was full of loud, chattering students calling out to friends and telling each other about their summers.  
  
It made Harry sick.  
  
How could they all be so cheerful and oblivious to the fact that their world could come crashing down around them at any moment? Have they already forgotten about what happened in the Department of Mysteries just a mere two months ago? And the Triwizard Tournament? What about the Muggle family at the World Cup and Cedric Diggory?  
  
At least it seemed that he wasn't the only sickened by everyone. Harry caught a glimpse of Draco sitting over at the Slytherin table with a look of disgust (though he hardly believed that they were having the same thoughts) on his face as he scanned the crowd. Their gazes met and held until Hermione and Ron appeared in front of him along with Seamus Finnigan, Ginny, and Neville Longbottom. Ginny gave Harry a skittish look before walking off to the far end of the table as Seamus and Neville sat between him and Hermione and Ron.  
  
Before the Irish Gryffindor had a chance to say anything, the door behind the teacher's table opened as Professor McGonagall led a large group of first years in, closely followed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Harry's eyes immediately went over to Draco, but the blonde seemed just as shocked as he was at his mother's appearance as he stared up at the table. What shocked him even more was Dumbledore gesturing for Narcissa to take the seat right next to his in a very respectable manner. Discontented murmuring erupted all around through the House tables as everyone else looked on.  
  
Clearly showing her own displeasure, Professor McGonagall set down the stool and the ragged Sorting Hat. The Great Hall immediately went quiet.  
  
"Riddle me this, riddle me that  
  
Here's the new song of the Sorting Hat  
  
Listen real closely, heed my every word  
  
It's the very advice to save the world  
  
First years, gather 'round  
  
See to which House you are bound  
  
Brave Gryffindor, proud and true  
  
Courageous in anything they do  
  
Sly Slytherin, cunning and loyal  
  
Striving to achieve, whatever the toil  
  
Bright Ravenclaw, brains and diligence  
  
Thirsting for knowledge, all intelligence  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff, gentle and affectionate  
  
Whose beliefs are always passionate  
  
No matter what you get  
  
Remember this:  
  
While you are separate, you are also one  
  
So come together to get the job done  
  
Those differences that may divide  
  
When united, will provide  
  
A Force that is unstoppable."  
  
Absolute silence reigned for a moment before people managed a lukewarm applause for the Hat, whispering spreading among the students once more.  
  
Harry watched the Sorting with an obvious air of apathy. The Sorting Hat was known for giving warnings in its songs, and this was certainly no different. It had given the same warning the previous year about staying united, so why bother getting all worked up about it?  
  
Besides, they shouldn't have to be told what to do by a stupid hat, they should already know.  
  
As the last person was Sorted ("Slytherin!"), Dumbledore rose from his seat as Professor McGonagall removed the stool and Hat, drawing all attention directly to him.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he smiled benignly down onto the House tables, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "First years, be sure to note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all, and Hogsmeade is only open to third years and above with signed permission forms. I'm afraid protocol is to be strictly enforced, along with a few new rules set in accordance to our present predicament. Curfew within the castle is at nine o'clock, and outside the castle being seven. Teachers, ghosts, Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris, prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl will be patrolling the corridors, so unless you have an Invisibility Cloak stuffed away in your trunk-" Here, his gaze lingered on Harry, who found himself fighting off a scowl, "-It would be most impossible to not be caught. Quidditch practices also fall under the seven o'clock curfew. Mr. Filch has also added quite a number of items onto the 'Dangerous and Potentially Lethal' list of things not permitted in the hallways, to see all four hundred and twenty, go to his office and read his door. I do believe that covers it, now I have to pleasure of introducing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who so graciously accepted the position despite the recent streak of misfortunes of past teachers...Professor Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
She smiled as Dumbledore indicated to her, but instead of the arrogant twist that she had used at the World Cup, her smile was rather nice, if not a bit nervous. Professor Malfoy was definitely a very beautiful woman when she didn't seem like she had dragon dung under her nose.  
  
Harry joined the hesitant clapping, mostly Slytherins, receiving looks of shock from his fellow House mates.  
  
"Are you mad Harry?" Seamus asked incredulously.  
  
"Why not?" he shrugged impassively. "You can at least be sure she knows what she's teaching."  
  
"Of course she knows what she's doing! Her husband's a Death Eater and her slimy git of a son's on the way to being another!" Ron exclaimed furiously, getting a sharp elbow in his side from Hermione.  
  
"And...?" Harry arched an eyebrow. "She isn't Umbridge, is she?"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"Then there you go, argument closed," he turned away as the plates filled with food and the banquet began, ignoring the wary glances around him.  
  
If the start of the Feast wasn't irritating enough, it went steadily downhill from there. Newly appointed Gryffindor first years did nothing to hide their staring as they openly gestured down at Harry, their expressions ranging from awe to suspicion. It was shit like this that frustrated him to no end. Point. Gawk. Be amazed by the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived'.  
  
They could all sod off. The second it was over and people began to rise from their seats, Harry got to his feet and went towards the doors, but he was called from the teacher's table.  
  
"Harry! I need you in my office for a moment, so come this way," Dumbledore said, waving towards the door behind him. Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy remained beside the Headmaster as the others filed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from frowning as he walked up, though he was sure something showed by the way the corners of Snape's mouth twitched in amusement when he stood in front of them.  
  
"Can we make this quick? I want to get to bed tonight sometime before one in the morning, and Merlin forbid that I should be allowed to break the curfew," he remarked curtly.  
  
"Someone will be able to escort you if it's past nine," Dumbledore replied, his twinkle dimming slightly at his coolness. They followed the last teacher through the threshold and made their way in silence to the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Three Musketeers."  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life as the wall separated, revealing the winding staircase that elevated on its own accord the moment their feet touched. Dumbledore conjured up two more chairs in front of his desk, with Snape sitting on the far left, Harry in the middle, and Professor Malfoy on the right. He picked up a tin from the corner and held it out, "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore smiled, in spite of their polite refusal, and unstuck one for himself.  
  
"Now Harry," he continued finally, setting the container down. "About why I needed to see you. I should think you got Serverus's letter along with your school list about resuming the Occlumency lessons."  
  
"Oh yes, it was the highlight of my -wonderful- summer."  
  
"Glad I could make your day, Potter," Snape said dryly. "Nevertheless, I do want us to carry on with the lessons, however painful they may be. It's imperative that you master Occlumency, I will not go into great detail, but it is important. We will be maintaining our Monday night schedule, and you won't have to worry about breaking curfew," he added as an afterthought, smirking. "I dare say that would be enough incentive to master the technique as quickly as possible."  
  
"Among other things," Harry muttered sarcastically, his gaze flickering over to Professor Malfoy before returning on Dumbledore. "So what else is there? Obviously our new DADA teacher won't be joining the lovely Occlumency lessons I'm looking so forward to."  
  
"Well actually," she cleared her throat delicately, but her pretense of composure was lessened as she smoothed her sapphire robes unnecessarily. "No, I'm not. I'm just here to offer any assistance you may need outside our usual Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Like the Unforgivable curses. The final chapter in the book I assigned pertaining to the Unforgivable curses and a few other powerful spells that relate to them was removed by the Ministry. Still, I would like to help in any way I can, even if it means breaking a few laws and teaching those." "You -wouldn't- have a problem with that, now would you?"  
  
Narcissa merely smiled. "I have a clean slate to dirty up, you know," she replied airily. "I no longer have Lucius here to threaten and bribe Ministry officials, so I'm a free woman. Good riddance to him, too."  
  
"And you don't think he'll break out of Azkaban?" Harry inquired just as lightly, inspecting his fingernails idly.  
  
Dumbledore leveled him with an aggrieved stare. "I've taken care of the matter with Azkaban, so there is nothing to worry about." He had almost lost his entire kindly Headmaster demeanor, his true age beginning to creep over his features as wrinkles darkened in the firelight.  
  
Harry was about to shoot off his mouth even more, but decided against it. For now. "If you say so. Are we finished here?"  
  
"Yes Harry, we're through. You may go to the Tower," Dumbledore answered heavily, leaning back in his plush chair.  
  
"Thank you. Good night Professors," he stood and went down the stairs as unhurriedly as he could, breaking into a run once he got out into the corridor.  
  
The familiar cold fury stabbed at his insides again, more vicious than ever before. He was tired of people trying to run his life and treating him like glass unless there was a battle to be won. He was tired of being lauded as a hero whenever he did something even remotely heroic or being labeled deranged and Dark whenever he did something wrong. Tired of being responsible for so much death and destruction, yet being the Savior of the whole damn Wizarding world.  
  
He did not ask for any of this, all he wanted was to be normal.  
  
"Oi, Potter! You need to get to your common room, curfew's almost started and I would really hate to have to take points from Gryffindor- oh shit!"  
  
Harry whirled around as Draco snatched his hand away, cradling it against his chest as he watched the raven-haired teen warily. "What the hell is up with you? You nearly scorched my hand when I tried to touch you," he glanced down at the inside of his hand where shiny red welts burned his palm and fingertips then up at his rival again. "Shit, Potter, if looks could kill..." Draco had to restrain himself from stepping back a good twenty feet.  
  
If his eyes weren't deceiving him, he could have sworn that the Gryffindor was -glowing- with the same fire that emanated from his smoldering emerald gaze, burning him all over with just a look that made his marred hand hurt even more.  
  
***  
  
^_^; To make up for the delay, I wrote a good deal more to this chapter than the other chapters, so instead of the usual 3 or 4 pages in Microsoft Word, it's like 5 or 6. ^_^  
  
Also, I just gotta livejournal account, I updated my profile with the link to it and all, and I'll be using it to post little excerpts and teasers in between updates! More fun torture...er...incentive for readers. ^_^;  
  
Anywho, reviews!  
  
Aimee: Thankies! ^_^ I'm glad you like the story so far! And hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
Luna Aelf Writer: ^_^ I still think your fic's pretty awesome! I'm glad you're enjoying this insanity, I'm sorry it took so long to update!!  
  
Redmeadow: lol, yesh I know exactly what you mean. H/D slash is mandatory, 'cause it's just not the same without our two sexy wizards being together. ^__^ You can be well assured that there will be plenty of Harry and Draco, along with a very rebellious Harry at that, and less Hermione and Ron. Sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest! ^_^  
  
Ralna: ^_^ Your review made me laugh out loud (which in turn elicited an odd look from my poor mother who thought I'd lost my mind). I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'm trying to get better about updating as soon as I can, but the past couple of weeks has been insane and thus updates were a bit delayed. *sigh* I'm happy that you're liking my insanity though! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can! ^_^  
  
Kinishi: Nope, no more Golden Trio. Even if my muses decide to keep Ron and Hermione around, I don't think their relationship could ever be the same because they just wouldn't be able to understand everything that Harry's been through. I highly doubt they'll be sticking around though, so no worries there. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and I'll try to updated a lot quicker with chapter 8!  
  
That looks to be about it, so I'll be off for now to go write some more!  
  
Click! Review! Flame! Whichever suits...Just feed the starving authoress' ego! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8: Growing Closer

Heylo! Long time, no update, ne? Er...not something to joke about...eh heh...*hides* Hopefully I make up for the long delay with the length of the chapter! ^_^ Also, look on my profile for my Photo Bucket link, where I have pictures I drew of Draco and Harry for this fic and tell me what you think! ^_^  
  
Anywho, enough of my chatter, I'm sure you all want to read an review, ne? ^_^  
  
***  
  
He did not ask for any of this, all he wanted was to be normal.  
  
His blood felt like lava flowing through his veins as he seethed, his anger screaming to be released so loudly in the pounding in his ears that he didn't even hear anyone approach. All he knew is that he wanted someone to know what it was like to feel like this, to unleash all his pain and suffering out...  
  
"...nearly scorched my hand when I tried to touch you...Shit, Potter, if looks could kill..."  
  
Harry stared numbly at the blonde standing before him. He couldn't remember turning around or anyone putting their hand on him as the speaker's words began to trickle through the gradually ebbing roar that engulfed his senses. Reality ripped him out of his void like ice cold water to a deep sleep.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco surveyed Harry warily as the eerie glow died and he went deathly pale, a slow expression of recognition dawning upon his clammy features. "Are you going to make it back to your common room all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine...but your hand- what happened?" he replied with difficulty, his whole body tingling excruciatingly as he tried to move and reach out.  
  
"You burned me-" Draco jumped forward, injury momentarily forgotten, as Harry suddenly collapsed and he caught him up before he hit the stone floor. "Fuck!" He hissed, forcing himself to ignore the stabbing pain as he flung one of Harry's arms over his shoulder and wrapped his own around his lean waist.  
  
Draco glanced around the empty corridor to find a classroom or something to put the Gryffindor in because he certainly wasn't as light as he looked and with his wand hand temporarily out of commission, they weren't getting very far on their own.  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it...Why the bloody hell won't you wake up already?" he muttered darkly, even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer, and half dragged, half carried Harry to the nearest door. He bit his lip hard to keep from yelling curses as he turned the knob and kicked the door open.  
  
Well, it definitely wasn't a classroom, that's for sure.  
  
A fire crackled on the far side of the room, creating a very comfortable atmosphere with a loveseat in front of it, and in the center was a large four poster bed swathed in silky green sheets and hangings. On the other side was a table with some potion bottles and bandages beside an overstuffed black couch. The bed was the closest thing to the door, so somehow Draco managed to get the unconscious Harry onto it without doing too much damage and walked over to the table. The potions were for burns.  
  
Realization hit him, he knew were he was now. It was the Room of Requirement, he had found it last year when he was on Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad and they had been searching for the defense group Harry had started called Dumbledore's Army. They had found everything they needed in here to incriminate everyone in the DA, the worst being the list Hermione Granger had charmed to make anyone who blabbed their secret have boils form the word 'SNEAK' across their face.  
  
A guilty pang shot through Draco as his mouth went dry. He really was a bastard, and last year had been his most horrendous. It made him feel even guiltier when he wondered how the hell Potter could have trusted him, because if he was willing to turn to a slimy git like him, then he must really be having a shitty time with the people who are supposed to care about him.  
  
Draco tried busying himself with the potions and bandages to keep his mind off the dismal thoughts that plagued him, but to no avail.  
  
If he hadn't been brainwashed by his father to be such a prick, life would have been so much more different. If he would have known he was going to end up in a situation like this, he could have done so much to protect himself and others. But it was too late now, and nothing was going to get better by pondering about the would have, could have, or should haves. He needed to do what he can now to fix everything, and maybe it was better this way because he could do it without the taint of being a Malfoy hanging over him like a curse. He had already taken the first step towards clearing his name by befriending Harry when he had clearly so desperately needed it.  
  
***  
  
Time had stopped.  
  
It was so dark. So, so dark. He didn't know whether his eyes were open or closed or if it even mattered.  
  
All he could feel was the frigid cold that seemed to seep down into his very marrow, turning him to ice. How could one feel so cold that it was like you were on fire?  
  
The sound of hissing snakes enveloped him. Were there millions of them or one big one?  
  
There was so much blood. He choked on the smell and the metallic taste that never wavered and went away, just more, and more, and more...  
  
The blood of all the people he killed.  
  
The hissing grew louder, slowly turning into high-pitched laughter as he froze and burned and writhed in the eternal darkness, unable to escape...  
  
'I have you now...'  
  
***  
  
Harry's eyes flew open and he gasped for air, his lungs gulping the much- needed oxygen with gratitude. Sweat poured off his body, soaking through his clothes and robes, but it was beginning to cool his overheated skin.  
  
"...Potter?"  
  
He struggled up into a sitting position and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Draco stood at the foot of the bed, looking for all the world like he was about to piss his pants, especially if the squeak in his voice when he spoke his name said anything.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked, bewildered as he pushed his wet hair out of his face.  
  
"Where are we?!" Draco exclaimed, his voice still quite unnaturally high. "That's all you've got to say after scaring the living shit out of me?!"  
  
Harry went pale. "What do you mean?" His heart started pounding against his ribcage in panic. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
"After you passed out in the hall, I brought in here. I didn't know it was the Room of Requirement at the time, just that everything we needed was here and I put you on the bed so I could clean up my hand- that you burned, by the way- and just when I thought I should get Madam Pomfrey because you hadn't woken up yet-" Draco raked a hand through his hair as his words tumbled out of his mouth, his cool demeanor completely gone. "-then you started shaking like mad and doing that Parseltongue thing and screaming, it was like you were fucking possessed or something..." He shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Harry muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand, but his knees turned to jelly. Draco was at his side instantly with his arms wrapped around his waist and he eased him back down onto the bed.  
  
"So you're saying that having a mad fit while you sleep is perfectly normal?"  
  
"Not -normal-, it just happens enough that it doesn't phase me any more," he replied indifferently, seeming not to notice the fact that the blonde hadn't fully removed his arms from his waist yet in his shock.  
  
"Merlin, Potter. And here I thought you dropping like a rock in the middle of class because of your scar was a bad thing," Draco said, his expression somehow managing to become more appalled.  
  
Harry laughed hollowly. "That shit? That's child's play compared to the hell I've been through."  
  
The tone of his voice sent icy chills down Draco's spine. His conscious mind was definitely sure that he didn't want Harry to elaborate; yet his subconscious's curiosity was equally piqued. He had always had the perfect 'Golden Boy' perception of his former enemy, but since the day they ran into each other in Flourish and Blotts, he had seen an entirely different person than what the rest of the Wizarding World believed Harry to be.  
  
Or forced him to be.  
  
Fuck, he could feel a definite migraine coming on.  
  
"I'm not quite sure I want you to elaborate on that one," Draco licked his dry lips nervously. "I- I mean, you know, I could just be smarming up to you to get information and could really be one of Voldemort's spies. I could run right off to him after we leave here and tell him everything you've said. You Gryffindors are way to trusting for your own good."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry smiled tiredly at his sarcasm. "But I don't think you would do any of that."  
  
"Oh, really. And what makes you think that I, Draco Malfoy, long time nemesis and evil doer, wouldn't?" he let one of his trademark smirks fall into place, extremely grateful at the lightening of the conversation.  
  
"Things change, that's what," Harry replied simply. "Now, do you know what time it is? As much fun as we're having, I think I've got to head to the Tower and face the music. I'm sure I'm going to have Ron and Hermione up my ass the moment I enter the common room to ask what Dumbledore wanted, despite the fact that they haven't spoken to me since we went to Diagon Alley."  
  
"And they have the audacity to call themselves your best friends?" Draco said indignantly. "Just because you're not their perfect 'Golden Boy' anymore, they dropped you like that? That's really fucked up. You always help them when they need you, yet when you need them most, they bail. I'm sorry, but you seriously should have considered Slytherin during the Sorting Hat ceremony. We at least stick to our friends' sides when we need each other, none of that half-assed bullshit." His face turned red in embarrassment as he coughed and looked at his watch. "Er...yeah, so it's a little after midnight."  
  
Harry grinned for the first time in ages. "Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I did to deserve your kindness, but I'm really grateful for your help."  
  
The blonde's face further reddened. "Well, I could say the same to you. I've been such a slimy git to everyone, I was surprised to you didn't hex me on the spot at Flourish and Blotts. The world's gone mad, eh?"  
  
"Seems the only good explanation for it," he grinned again. Harry stood, managing to stay on his feet this time, and mumbled, "Time to face the music."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you? I can at least walk with you to the portal for your common room," Draco offered tentatively, standing up beside him. "If anyone asks, we're coming from Dumbledore's office and I'm walking with you because it's past curfew and it's my shift for prefect duties."  
  
"That'd be nice. Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Not too bad, ne? We're gonna have another fun confrontation with Ron and Hermione at the start of the next chapter. ^_^ I really love being mean to them. And who knows what else may happen, lots of fun stuff I should hope!  
  
Don't forget to check out the artwork and tell me what you think! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9: Counting on Me

Heylo all, I have returned from the dead! ::sweatdrop:: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I just finished school, then was ill for three weeks, then had my computer crash and lose the chapter after I just wrote it and had not had a chance to save it, so it's taken me some time to get this chapter put together. ::sigh:: But I promise I will get the next chapter out sooner! Also, the song used in this chapter is "Counting on Me" by KoRn, and all my review replies are at the end of the chapter. (Lyrics)  
  
Enjoy!

---------------------------------  
  
Worse than expected, Ron and Hermione were awaiting Harry's arrival -outside- the common room in the hallway, much to an annoyed Fat Lady's displeasure.  
  
As Harry and Draco came around the corner, his step faltered imperceptibly and he glanced briefly over at the blonde with a look that clearly said 'let's turn around'. However, the Slytherin shook his head in dissension and slowed so that he was walking behind him.  
  
"Harry! What happened in Dumbledore's off- what is HE doing with you?" Ron said disdainfully, his ears beginning to turn red as he stared over his shoulder at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy's the prefect on duty, he was walking with me from Dumbledore's office since it's after curfew," Harry replied coolly, not even registering how easy it was to lie to his supposed best friends. "Besides, why would I tell you two anything after I've been trying to get you to speak to me since we were in Diagon Alley? I got not a single word until something happened and you wanted to be privy to all the details."  
  
"You made Hermione cry!"  
  
"I only told her what she asked to hear and she couldn't handle it!"  
  
Ron jabbed a finger in Draco's direction. "And what about you getting all friendly with -him- all of a sudden?"  
  
"What about you two getting all overly friendly with each other?" Harry shot back, his precarious temper getting the better of him. "You accuse me of keeping secrets, so just when were you going to let me in on things everyone else in the Wizarding World but me already knew? Do you really think I'm that dense that I couldn't see anything?"  
  
(Why can't you ever back down?)  
  
(Why can't you just shut your face?)  
  
(Oh god the feelings I feel)  
  
(Would get me thrown in a cage)  
  
(You're the one who's always screaming at me)

(I'm the one that keeps your lives so carefree)  
  
(What the fuck more do you want me to be?)  
  
(Why must you do this to me?)  
  
(Run away, I can't see)  
  
(Lead the way, make them pay)  
  
Hermione was now as red as Ron was. "We were going to tell you, but ever since we came and got you from your relatives' house you've been in nothing but a foul mood, and the crap you've been pulling doesn't help much either."  
  
"The crap -I've- been pulling? As far as I can tell, I have done NOTHING! You asked what was wrong and I told you exactly what you wanted to hear, but you can't handle it can you? You won't ever understand what it feels like-" Harry winced as a stabbing pain shot through his head.  
  
Draco, who had been watching their tirade in growing disgust, stepped forward and finally spoke up as the Gryffindor visibly jerked. "Potter, are you all right?"  
  
(Counting, on me)  
  
(Always hoping I'll be)  
  
(There for all of your problems)  
  
(And in turn you're never there for me)  
  
(You sucked the life out of me)  
  
(You hate everything you see)  
  
(I can't take this anymore)  
  
(I always stay when I should leave)  
  
(You see the pain in my face)  
  
(While you keep putting me down)  
  
(Inside the rage starts to build)  
  
(You push me I won't go down)  
  
"Don't you talk to Harry like you're his best mate or something," Ron retorted furiously, glancing over at the raven-haired teen.  
  
"I've been a better friend to him than you two have for the past few weeks," Draco replied calmly before walking up and placing his uninjured hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on, you should be getting sleep right now, not arguing with people who aren't worth wasting your breath over. Especially not with what happened earlier."  
  
He gritted his teeth and massaged his temples. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"What do you mean? What happened earlier?" Hermione asked curiously, her anger momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Oh, bugger off Granger. Your only thought is 'Merlin forbid that anything keep our Golden Boy from continually saving our asses'," the Slytherin remarked scornfully.  
  
She puffed up indignantly. "That is utter rubbish! Harry's my best friend! I don't know where -you- get off telling us what we think, you're just being chummy so you can take him to You-Know-Who!"  
  
"Will you all just shut the fuck up?!" Harry exploded.  
  
(You're the one who's always screaming at me)  
  
(I'm the one that keeps your lives so carefree)  
  
(What the fuck more do you want me to be?)  
  
(Why must you do this to me?)  
  
(Run away, I can't see)  
  
(Lead the way, make them pay)  
  
(You sucked the life out of me)  
  
(You hate everything you see)  
  
(I can't take this anymore)  
  
(I always stay when I should leave)  
  
The pain jabbed at him worse than before and he felt like he was going to pass out again.  
  
All he wanted to do was go lay in his bed and sleep away everything that occurred over the past few hours...hell, maybe even everything that had occurred since the minute that he had been brought to the Wizarding world. Right about now, he really didn't give a damn anymore.  
  
Draco's cool mask slipped to show his concern as the leaden tension beneath his hand suddenly dissolved into nothing. "All right, Potter, no more games. Give your portrait the password and go to bed, now," he commanded, steering him around his two friends with a push.  
  
"What do you think you are? His keeper?"  
  
He narrowed his silver eyes at Ron. "I'm saving your asses. Unless you two want to end up maimed like my wand hand-" he held up his bandaged limb, "- or worse, then I suggest you shut your fat mouth and get him to your dormitory."  
  
The redhead looked fuming mad, but Hermione touched his arm in a placating gesture. "We may not know what happened in Dumbledore's office, but whatever it was has really got Harry upset. He's just not thinking rationally right now, Ron, let's just get him inside and he'll talk to us tomorrow when he's rested and ready," she reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, well, he must've been driven stark nutters to trust this bloody wanker," he muttered darkly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in a scandalized tone of voice.  
  
"I didn't expect much gratitude for my help, but honestly," Draco said amusedly.  
  
Harry shot a glare of contempt at the two before turning his gaze back to the blonde. "It's okay, Malfoy, I can get on fine by myself from here," he smiled slightly. "Thanks...again, for everything."  
  
"Not a problem," the Slytherin leaned in so Hermione and Ron couldn't hear him. "And don't forget what I said about the whole friend thing." He squeezed Harry's shoulder as a goodbye and walked back down the corridor.  
  
(Could it really be the day, today?)  
  
(Could this really make the problems go away?)  
  
(I'm going to hurt just not in time)  
  
(Right now)  
  
(I take in all I can now)  
  
(Right now)  
  
(You've torn us all apart)

(Right now)  
  
(There is nothing you can do to stop me)  
  
(Right now)  
  
Maybe he didn't want to forget -everything- about the Wizarding World when he went to sleep. The nicer, humbled Draco, who had somehow become his shoulder to lean on when he needed it, was making it a little bit easier to cope with his problems.  
  
Harry gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed into the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron at his heels.  
  
"Now that the git's gone, are you finally going to talk to us?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Talk to you about what? You're the one who stopped talking to me, just because I 'made Hermione cry'," he quoted shortly. "As I've already told you, neither of you can handle what I have to say, so why bother telling you if you're going to bitch or stop speaking to me all together?"  
  
"Because we want to know."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione incredulously. "That's it? You just want to know," he started chuckling. "You want to know what's going on so you're not left in the dark, that's the way it always is. Well you know what? I think I'm just going to leave you there, because it's none of your business."  
  
"But how will we be able to help if we don't know?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"Help? So -now- you want to help," Harry laughed again. "That's rich. Where was this help when you came with the Order to get me from the Dursley's? The first chance you got to drop me, you did, but now we're back in school and the middle of the war and suddenly we're all chummy again! I think I'll pass."  
  
"Harry! Wait!"  
  
He ignored them both as he turned around and went up the staircase that led to the boys' dormitory. Kicking off his shoes, Harry didn't even bother to change out of his robes as he flopped onto his bed and shut his curtains with a flick of his wand.  
  
(Counting, on me)  
  
(Always hoping I'll be)  
  
(There for all of your problems)  
  
(And in turn you're never there for me)

(You sucked the life out of me)  
  
(You hate everything you see)  
  
(I can't take this anymore)  
  
(I always stay when I should leave)

-----------------------------------------------

Fun stuff, ne? Next chapter will be out soon!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Sheree: Who doesn't wanna kill Ron and Hermione? I make them rather mean in this story, so I wouldn't be surprised if many didn't like my versions of them. And more will be revealed on Draco's part, his change did not happen like that nor is it too drastic, he still retains many of his former traits. But, as Harry points out in this chapter, he can be nicer, and has definitely been humbled by what's happened around him. Doesn't make him too good, he just got knocked off his high horse, so he's still a rather Dark character, just as Harry is. :) I apologize for taking so long to update!  
  
Ralna Malfoy: Heh, sorry it took so long to update! But yes, Harry little dream sequence is only the tip of the iceberg, the poor boy will be suffering quite horribly by the time I'm done with him. ::sweatdrop:: But yes, Ron and Hermione have gotten their just desserts, and will soon be getting more. :)  
  
Signeus: I'm really sorry for taking so long, I hope this chapter makes up for it! And I promise to get the next chapter out sooner!  
  
Daesereg: No, no, no, Harry burning Draco's hand has nothing to do with the protection Harry has from his mother, that is a completely different thing. What happened, was that Harry's rage made his magic go out of control, so when Draco touched him, the raw magic burned him. You're right, it is important, it's just not the protection thing, it's just Harry's anger.  
  
Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I promise to update sooner! :)  
  
Feedback is much appreciated! 


	10. Chapter 10: Time For Class

Long time no update...I apologize! I've been super busy, I just graduated, and now I'm getting ready for college, but I have all summer to write! And I'm drawing a scene from later on in the fic, Harry and Draco are yummy...I'll post the link to my DeviantArt account when I have it posted there!

To those who reviewed, thank you! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

The next morning found Harry in a slightly better mood than the one he had been in the night before. There hadn't been any dreams while he slept, and the pain in his head seemed to have vanished entirely. Of course, the fleeting moment of content he felt was soon scattered to the wind when he realized he had to get up and face everyone again for their first day of school. At least they wouldn't be able to start anything during their classes.

Harry slowly pulled back his bed curtains and looked into the dorm room. Ron and Neville's hangings were still closed as they slumbered, but Seamus and Dean had already arisen and were gone. He silently pulled on his shoes and grabbed his school bag before heading out into the corridor.

The situation was actually kind of ironic if he thought about it. Ever since the night of Voldemort's return, people had changed and some were beginning to show their true colors, and because of it, relationships changed. The Triwizard Tournament was the one time he could compare now to then, Ron had stopped talking to him unless it was to make snide remarks because he had thought Harry purposely entered the contest for more glory. Back then, it had broken Harry's heart to have his best friend abandon him like that. Now, he really wished that both he and Hermione would stop talking to him and leave him alone.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry drew a few curious looks from others at the Gryffindor table as he sat down by himself and started heaping food onto his plate.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Seamus asked as he and Dean moved down to sit with him.

"I suppose they'll be along in a while," Harry shrugged indifferently. "They were still sleeping when I left and I was hungry, so I came without them."

"Oh, okay." His look of confusion remained, but he shrugged it off as well.

"So what do you think of Malfoy's mum being our new DADA teacher? I mean, what if she's here to brainwash all the Hogwarts students?" Dean whispered, glancing up at the teacher's table.

"That's a load of rubbish. I spoke to her last night after the feast and she's offered to help me in anyway that she can," Harry replied impassively.

"Of course she'll do that!" Seamus chimed in. "She's going to want to brainwash you first!"

"I tell you it's a load of rubbish and I am perfectly able to handle myself! I'm not stupid enough to let some teacher brainwash me-"

"No! Of course not, I didn't mean it like that!" Dean interrupted before Harry's voice rose loud enough for others to hear. "I mean, I know a lot of people aren't going to like her at all, but if you do, that's your thing I guess."

"Yeah, and what's this business between you and Malfoy? Parvati said her and Padma saw you make Hermione cry in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and defend Malfoy to her and Ron," Lavender butted in to the conversation. "I'm surprised they haven't ditched you, really, taking up with a guy that called her a you-know-what all the time and always made fun of Ron's family."

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. He did not need this now, but it was not as if he could just blow here in the middle of the Great Hall and tell her to mind her own damn business. So, plan of attack B: pull the sympathy card.

"Well Parvati and Padma completely misunderstood the whole thing," he forced out as normally as possible. "Malfoy had just been following me, you know, doing his usual 'Find any way to annoy the shit out of Potter' thing. Hermione was just upset because I walked off without telling her and Ron where I was going, and I got angry and yelled at her. I didn't mean to, it's just everything is just so frustrating, you know, having to deal with You-Know-Who -again- and all."

Lavender's beady look softened immediately and she went from gossiper to gooey-eyed adorer. "Oh I'm sure it must be -wretched-, Malfoy's just a git, but everything you've gone because of You-Know-Who..." she gushed on for a few more minutes with Dean and Seamus. Harry slowly edged away down the bench until he was out of earshot so he could finish his meal without getting sick.

'Too late,' he thought grimly as the two subjects of his avoidance entered the great Hall, obviously scanning him down the table.

"Harry, you left your schedule in the dormitory," Ron said as they sat down across from him, tossing the folded parchment next to his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"And if we haven't said it once, we've said it a million times- Don't try to push us away to save us," Hermione greeted, narrowing her shrewd gaze. "It's really getting old and you need to get over yourself. Yes, we don't know what you're going through, but that's why you -tell- us so we can help. And stop letting all your frustration out on us!"

"Yeah, we're your best mates, we're here for you!" Ron agreed wholeheartedly.

Harry sighed, letting his shoulders slump in defeat. "I know...but you guys are probably the last good things I -do- have in this world, and all I need is for Voldemort to take you away from me too," he ran his fingers back through his raven hair in anger, gripping it by the roots. "First my parents, then my normal life, Sirius...I just want this to end without anymore needless sacrifices because of me."

'Except for my sanity,' Harry added darkly in his thoughts.

"Of course you do, everyone does," Hermione replied sympathetically. "Everyone has suffered because of these wars. But it's not your fault, you're not to blame for all this destruction and death."

"No, that is where you're wrong," he released his hair and turned his lifeless emerald gaze at her and Ron. "Everything is my fault and will be entirely my fault until the very end. But here is not the time or place to talk about it. So, our first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

A slap of realization hit Harry as he spoke. He had never told anyone before about the conversation he had had with Dumbledore that morning after the attack in the Department of Mysteries. How the prophecy Voldemort was so desperate to get his hands on foresaw the grim end of the wars, Harry to kill Voldemort or Voldemort to kill Harry. He had told no one except...

He glanced over across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table where Draco sat, ignoring everyone around as if he sat there eating his breakfast alone and not in a room full of hundreds of students. He had told Draco without a second thought in Diagon Alley, not really meaning to, but he had. Although, he could have just thought Harry was being overly dramatic...

Hermione and Ron stared at him in a stupor for moment before snapping back to attention and looking at their schedules. "Y-yes, we're going to be Professor Malfoy's first class," Hermione stammered.

"Good, then I can prove Seamus and Dean wrong then," Harry said lightly, turning his eyes back to them. "They're betting that she's here to 'brainwash' all the students, but I told them it's rubbish because I spoke to her last night and she seems very lovely."

"Is that why Dumbledore called you up to his office after dinner last night then?" Ron asked tentatively, still not wanting to risk another blowup despite the clear acknowledgment that they were involved again.

"Yeah, well that, and to discuss my Occlumency lessons with Snape," he shrugged. "But Malfoy's mum is really different then the night at the World Cup, she's happy that Lucius is in jail and she's free to do as she pleases. She even offered to teach me anything I wanted to know to help me out, secretly obviously."

"We'll find out here in a minute..." Hermione said skeptically as students started to rise from their tables and head to their classes, and the three of them stood to join the crowd.

"Ugh, look! It's a double class with the Slytherins!" Ron muttered in disgust, glaring from his schedule to the classroom.

Gryffindors were all lined up outside the DADA classroom and by the time they got there, the Slytherins were there also. The tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife.

Professor Malfoy came floating in her sapphire robes to the door from the other side of the hallway, surveying both groups with a warm smile as she opened the door and ushered them into the classroom.

"Good morning!" she continued to smile as everyone sat down. "Now, I know you all haven't had the best of luck with your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers these past few years between death, mental incapability, imprisonment, and the like...However, I would like hope that I last more than one year here and can keep this job indefinably. I also know that despite the ghastly teaching methods of Dolores Umbridge, several students here were able to study independently last year and learn quite a few remarkable things from Mr. Potter here," Professor Malfoy paused by the table Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat and threw a slightly dirty look over at the Slytherins, "Before his group was unfortunately disbanded by Dolores and her 'Inquistional Squad'. I also hope to continue this practice. You all need to know how to defend yourself in the war, and what a better place to learn than in the classroom, hm? I want to spend some time with lessons on proper Dueling, learning new spells and counterspells, and Dumbledore has also approved that I can bring in some Dark creatures that Professor Lupin was unable to show you for us to study. Sort of like an advanced mishmash of everything you've been studying since first year. Any questions?"

Hermione's hand instantly shot up. "I've read _The Dark Art and How To Defend Yourself_ and some of the Dark creatures he talks about are definitely not Ministry approved, are you not afraid of being sacked by Fudge?" she asked, clearly concerned.

Professor Malfoy blinked, looking taken aback. "You've read the whole book already?"

"Yes, it's very interesting, but are you not afraid of being fired?" Hermione repeated impatiently.

"Well, no I'm not," she smiled again. "I don't care what Cornelius Fudge thinks about my teaching, I have Dumbledore's approval and that's all that matters."

"But the Ministry did remove the last chapter of the book," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, I couldn't stop them from doing that," Professor Malfoy sighed. "However, as I told you last night, I don't need a book to tell me how to do those curses and I don't plan on teaching those curses to the classes anyway. Alastor Moody's imposter taught you how to defend yourselves against the Unforgivable Curses, and that's all you need to know."

"Besides, all those Slytherins gits can just run home to their daddies and have their dads teach them how to use the Unforgivable Curses," Ron whispered darkly.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter, could you be a dear and leave me a list of the spells you taught your students last year? I wouldn't want to bore you with spells you already know," Professor Malfoy said amusedly. "Now, as for Dueling..."

The rest of the class period was spent discussing the rules of Dueling and famous dueling matches between different wizards and witches, in which Harry wrote the list of everything he taught in his Dumbledore's Army meetings. The list was actually quite impressive when he was through, and he walked up to Professor Malfoy's desk after the bell rang to give it to her.

"Thank you, may I call you Harry?" Professor Malfoy asked as she took the parchment.

"Whatever suits you," he shrugged. "You know all the Death Eater parents to those Slytherins aren't going to be very happy once they report back to them, right? Lucius is sent to Azkaban and the first thing you do is trade sides."

"Oh I'm sure I'll receive a fair few attempts on my life before the school year is even halfway over," she replied calmly. "But I'm not qualified for this teaching position for nothing. The only thing that kept Lucius' attempts to poison or curse me into oblivion to the minimum was because of our social status and not wanting any suspicion to fall upon our reputations. Now that he's been revealed for the filth he really is, I'm sure I'll be getting plenty of threats to keep me on my toes. Good day, Harry."

He nodded and left the classroom to go catch up with Ron and Hermione.

"That was a very good lesson, wasn't it?" she was saying to Ron as he ran up. "I mean, she knows loads more than what we would have learned in the Dueling Club Lockheart tried to put together."

"And she's definitely better than that Umbridge cow!" Seamus crowed.

"I thought you said Malfoy's mum was here to brainwash us," Harry smirked.

"Ugh, don't sneer at me like that, you look positively evil," the Irish wizard grimaced. "And Professor Malfoy seems all right, I mean, it was only our first lesson..."

"I think Dumbledore's trying to kill us! Our next class is Double Potions!" Ron moaned miserably.

They doubled back to the Gryffindor dormitory to collect their Potions things before heading down into the dungeons. Being the N.E.W.T. level, the size of the class was considerably smaller and there were quite a few more Slytherins to be seen than Gryffindors.

"Hey Potter, I think you're in the wrong class," Pansy Parkinson laughed shrilly. "I heard you had to take Remedial Potions last year because you were failing so terribly."

Harry was about to reply but someone else beat him to it.

"Pansy, shut your fat mouth up for once before I do it for you," Draco said irritably. "He obviously passed his O.W.L.s well enough to get in here, no matter what he had to do to pass them. If I'm not mistaken, -you- begged Professor Snape to tutor you before our exams, but he refused to help you."

Pansy looked scandalized, as if he had struck her across her face. Everyone else was equally stunned.

Did -Draco Malfoy- just defend Harry Potter AND trash his own House mate?

The moment of silence was broken as Professor Snape fought his way through the crowded entrance, wearing a disgusted glower. "If you all are not in your seats by the count of three, I'll deduct twenty House points from each and every one of you," he snarled, causing chaos to ensue as the students scrambled to their seats. "The first day of your N.E.W.T lessons and you have all shown me how immature you still are. I expect next time that everyone will be seated and prepared for their lesson before I even come in, or I will take away fifty points!"

He leveled his icy glare around the room. "Now, as I said before, this is a N.E.W.T. level class and some of the potions we will be handling are very dangerous, possibly lethal if not done properly, concoctions, some of whose ingredients are just as dangerous. There will be no room for error. If you do not like the sounds of this, I highly recommend you leave now. However, not all will be so life threatening, we will also be working with antidotes to commonly used poisons I will give you myself to test your antidotes on. And after Christmas break, I would like to test your wretched excuses of potion making in the fine art of brewing Veritaserum. I find my stocks are running low because of our former High Inquisitor, so why do it myself when I have a classroom of students whom I hope are capable of handling such a task," he finished silkily, flicking his wand at the blackboard so that the instructions to their first assignment wrote themselves in white chalk. "This is the antidote to a poison called Stone Breath, can anyone tell me what it does?"

Hermione's hand shot up, as usual, but Professor Snape ignored it as his scanned over the classroom, until it was clear that she was the only one who knew the answer. "Yes, Mrs. Granger?"

"It's the more deadly potion form of the spell Petrificus Totalus. While the spell only makes you immobile, the poison seizes up every muscle in your body starting from your feet up, and you have an hour to take the antidote before the poison hits your heart and it stops beating," she answered primly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger," Professor Snape sneered, then added in a rather offhanded sort of way, "Ten points to Gryffindor, I suppose...Now begin your antidotes, I'll be poisoning you all on Friday."

"Is he allowed to do that?" Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth as they gathered their ingredients together.

"Oh, I'm sure if someone gets their antidote wrong, he's not going to let them -die- because of it," Harry frowned. "He may be a evil slimeball, but not bad enough to get himself into any trouble. He'll probably just have them take some of someone else's antidote."

"At least Neville's not in this class..." Hermione remarked gratefully.

An hour and many frazzled nerves later, the bell rang, dismissing them for lunch before their Charms class. Anyone within a fifty yard radius could hear Pansy screeching at Draco for his cruel comment in Potions as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"You know, Malfoy has been really odd," Hermione said thoughtfully. "In the prefect meeting on the train Pansy was the only Slytherin prefect, simpering some stupid excuses as to why he wasn't there. But Ginny said she found him with you."

"Yeah, we were sitting in the same compartment together, and he kept me company since everyone else was too busy not speaking to me," Harry replied defensively, getting angry at his friends' suspicious stares. "He's a decent guy when you get past all the Slytherin bullshit, he actually helped me out a couple of times."

"But-"

"Not right now, wait until we get into Charms and we can't be overheard," Harry interrupted Ron impatiently and sat down at the table for lunch.

* * *

I hope the length of the chapter made up for the delay! I'll get the next chapter and the art out ASAP!

Reviews are greatly appreciated as well. :) :)


	11. Chapter 11: Apologizes and Gratitude

Hey all! Sorry for making you wait a long time again...real life is hectic! But to make up for it, I wrote an extra few pages onto this chapter and a few fun surprises:)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Apologies and Gratitude

* * *

He was dreading going to Charms...fortunately, it was the perfect class to have discussions you didn't want anyone else hearing. Even if you got a little loud, no one would notice, because there was so much other commotion going on in the room that it just blended in. They had had many conversations in this class. Harry just didn't want this one to happen.

Ron and Hermione had seemed to sense his reluctance and clung to him like glue when they left lunch, so there was no chance of him ducking out into the crowds of students buzzing up and down the hallways.

Professor Flitwick gave the same speech as all the other teachers about N.E.W.T level classes and their importance, ending with the announcement that they would spend the first few days of class reviewing all the Charms spells they had learned so far.

"Everything you need is already waiting for you on your tables, so let's begin, shall we?" he said cheerfully, sitting down at his desk.

"Thank Merlin there's no Slytherins in this class at least..." Ron muttered as he and Hermione practically shoved Harry to the table in the farthest end of the room.

"Yes, speaking of Slytherins...so what prompted this sudden friendship with Malfoy, of all people?" Hermione asked, her mouth twisting in distaste at his name.

"I told you, he's not as bad as he seemed in the past and he's helped me out," Harry said irritably.

"But you're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Oh shut up Ron, you accused Hermione of the same thing when she dated Viktor Krum, so don't even try that with me," he snapped.

"Yes, but still Harry, how can you forgive him for all those awful things he's done? Just like they never happened?" Hermione demanded, her face pink at the mention of her former boyfriend.

"He apologized," Harry said simply. "He knew he was being a git and apologized for everything, he wants to start over now that his father isn't breathing down his neck anymore."

"So now he's had a complete change of heart since you put his father in Azkaban? You just bought that rubbish and accepted his apology?" Ron scowled darkly. "Even though he tries to humiliate us every chance he gets, he's always mocking my family, and calls Hermione a- a- _Mudblood_!"

"Like I could just forget all that," he replied with a heavy sigh. "Can't you just trust my instincts on this like you do everything else?"

Hermione changed subjects tactfully. "All right, so say we accept it," she interrupted before Ron could retort. "What happened last night then?"

"Yeah, if you're such great friends with that git, then why'd you go and burn him?" Ron asked, carefully curbing his sarcasm.

"It was an accident...I don't even know what happened, I fainted," Harry answered honestly, looking confused. "I went to Dumbledore's office because Snape wanted to discuss our Occlumency lessons and Professor Malfoy offered to help me if I wanted her to outside class. I was just so angry thinking about everything that's been going on, then I ran into D- Malfoy and I fainted. He said I was glowing green and that when he touched me, the green energy burnt him. He stayed with me until I woke up and helped me back to the common room, where we ran into you two. That's all."

For a moment he felt guilty about leaving out the part in the Room of Requirement, but judging by the expressions on his friends' faces, they didn't need to hear about his nightmare. Especially since the thought of him glowing with green energy while he was angry was concerning enough as it was, he didn't even consider how they would react to that.

"You were surrounded by energy? I don't think I've read anything about wizards doing that...Why didn't you go straight back to Dumbledore and tell him about it?" Hermione said sharply.

"Well it wasn't exactly the first thing that popped into my head when I woke up, I just knew I felt like shit and wanted to get back to the Tower before curfew," he snapped. "Besides, I wouldn't even have noticed if I hadn't run into Malfoy."

"But Harry, this could be something serious! I mean really, you have a history of things exploding or blowing up magically without your wand whenever you get too angry or emotional," she responded worriedly. "And now that we're in our sixth year and have almost fully developed our magical powers, what if you get mad like that again and something worse than burning someone's hand happens?"

"Fine, whatever, I'll talk to Dumbledore later," Harry sighed, throwing his arms up in mock defeat. "Are you guys happy now?"

"I suppose...but that still doesn't mean I'm going to like Malfoy," Ron grimaced. "Just because he apologized to -you- doesn't make it any different."

"I never said you had change your opinions about him."

"SO! When do you start your lessons with Professor Snape again?" Hermione intervened once more.

"Tonight." Harry looked like he swallowed a giant lemon. "We're continuing with our Monday night scheduling."

"I know Monday is the worse day of the week, but honestly," Ron quipped, mirroring his distasteful expression. "Not only do you have to deal with Double Potions, but now a double dose of Snape."

"I really don't want to think about it right now...So what are we doing?..."

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. For the second time since Draco had made him smile the night before, Harry actually felt something other than self-agonizing guilt or anger or depression. He was extremely uneasy about how his resuming lessons with Snape were going to pan out, and with no small reason considering the rather violent way their last one ended. With his heightened nerves he had the wild paranoid thought several times that the Potions master was trying to bore holes through him just by glaring at him malevolently, and thus made it difficult to properly eat his meal.

"Oh Harry, stop being so melodramatic," Hermione admonished in exasperation when he glanced skittishly up at the staff table for the thirtieth time. "It's not like you're going to burst into flames by him just looking at you."

"I give him an Outstanding for effort though," Ron offered unhelpfully, then suddenly glanced over to the other side of the Great Hall. "He's not the only one who's got interest in the back of your head, Malfoy's keeps staring over here rather hard too. I've caught him twice doing it."

Harry let his eyes drift casually over to the Slytherin table just in time to see Draco turn his head away at Ron's glower and continue picking at his plate. Soon, people started filing out to head back for their common rooms and he realized he was about to face his doom...again.

"I'll see you guys later," he waved Ron and Hermione off as they split at the Great Hall entrance, the other two going off for Gryffindor Tower as he followed clumps of Slytherins into the dungeons.

He let his feet drag along the stone floor as slowly as possible, but he still managed to get to Snape's office sooner than he was ready to. The door flew open when he reached for the doorknob, causing him to jump back as Snape and Draco came out.

"Thank you-" They both stopped at the sight of Harry. Draco looked pale and drawn but he mustered up a half smirk. "Hello, Potter."

"Malfoy," he said with false stiffness.

"See you later, thanks again Professor," the blonde glanced between his Head of House and his former rival before vanishing off down the hall.

"Come on, Potter we don't have all night to waste if you're going to be back in the Tower by curfew," Snape sneered.

"Spare me the lovely sarcasm, Professor," Harry replied dryly. "So tell me why you insist on doing this when the last time you were swearing we'd never have another lesson while hurling jars of pickled goo at me."

"I should think our show in the Ministry of Magic just a scant few months ago is reason enough," he said smoothly, shutting the door and replacing all the charms and spells over it. "That and I...want to apologize."

Harry stared at the Potions master in shock. Did Snape just say he wanted to apologize to HIM of all people? This was definitely strange. "A-apologize for what?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You know that I was the one who told Voldemort about your prophecy," Snape answered bluntly, turning slightly green at what he was about to confess. "But that was then and this is now, and if I could change it, I would. I may have hated your father and his friends, however, he didn't deserve what the Dark Lord did to him and his family because of a little school rivalry."

If he was stunned before, that was nothing compared to now. Harry had tried very hard to forget what Dumbledore had said at the end of last year, which wasn't too difficult given he had Sirius occupying his mind. He had gone into a self-righteous blow up, yelling and ranting at the Headmaster...but Dumbledore had told him the exact same thing Snape just admitted to him.

His initial reaction was to vent out at the Potions master, though that little voice in the back of head that had him trusting Draco Malfoy despite their wretched past was telling him that the greasy haired man in front of him was trying to be sincere. This move to help him again even though Harry had peeked into his memories in the Pensieve was a way of asking for forgiveness, between both of them.

And now he was waiting for Harry to respond.

"I don't blame you, and I'm sure my parents and...Sirius don't either. Things change, right?" he asked with a sigh that seemed to come from the very depths of his soul. "I'll put more effort into learning Occlumency and try not to let you down this time."

Snape gave him the deep look that Harry always associated with wanting to set him on fire without a wand, when really he was seeing how irrevocably damaged the teenager was by the burden his past mistake had caused. When the boy first came to Hogwarts looking so much like his loathsome father, he did nothing to keep himself from using Harry as a verbal punching bag, trying to make him miserable. He at least could do something to remedy his mistakes, and Harry had more than proved he wasn't his father, no matter how much they looked alike.

"Good, now that we're finally on the same page," Snape said, resuming his normal, peevish air. "And don't think that I'm going to treat you any different in class because of our...discussion."

"I don't care, I have to do the same thing M-" Harry shut his mouth instantly, his face flushing. "Never mind, let's just get started with our lesson."

He narrowed his dark eyes suspiciously but he allowed it to slide. "Fine, let's begin. Now, you remember what I told before about Occlumency?"

"Occlumency is the -fine-, -subtle- art of blocking out certain memories and emotions-"

"Haha, funny Potter," Snape interrupted Harry's dry imitation of what he had said during their first lesson. "At least I know you were paying attention. If it helps, think of using Occlumency as a wall to block the invading person out. If you're trying to cover up the memories and emotions to be able to look someone in the eye and believably lie to them, envision those memories and emotions being hidden in a box, out of sight and out of mind."

"I think I can manage that."

They cleared away the chairs and pushed his desk back up against the wall to create an open space. Snape held his wand at the ready and smirked at Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Legilimens!"

Harry sucked in a breath and imagined Snape's magic as an army of Death Eaters storming onto Hogwarts grounds, then the gargoyle flanked walls shooting up out of the ground to stop them in their path. It seemed to work at first; the magic hit him and Snape's office stayed in perfect focus, though in his second of elation about doing it right, his guard dropped.

Everything swam out of focus but before any memories surfaced, the Potions master ended the spell. "That was an improvement. If you hadn't let your guard down, you might have had a chance to block me out. Too bad I wasn't using full power," he sneered again.

"You really infuriate me, you know that Professor?" Harry glared irritably.

"Good, now once more- Legilimens!"

He tried to picture something bigger than a Death Eater attack. A gigantic tidal wave about to crash over all of England that was being blocked by an even bigger wall of ice. He set ever fiber of his mind against the wave as it drilled harder and harder into the wall, he could outwardly feel the sweat beginning to trickle down his brow and making his unruly hair cling to his face. Harry wasn't about to accede to Snape's onslaught and gave another mental push with his glacial wall.

"Potter!"

Harry snapped back to reality as the Potions master abruptly ended the spell again, ice encasing his wand arm. "Honestly, you're going to have to control your emotions and use of retaliatory magic while blocking others out of your mind," he said waspishly, vanishing the offending ice. "You're lucky this is just a lesson, the Dark Lord or any other enemy would not hesitate to kill you if you let your emotions get the better of you and blasted them with some crazy spell trying to fight them. You leave yourself completely vulnerable to attack, even if it is the briefest of moments."

"Yeah well, I kept you out didn't I? You were pushing pretty hard for someone who's not using full power," Harry drawled in response. At Snape's menacing glare, he amended hastily, "All right, I'll try to control myself next time!"

"You won't -try-, Potter, you -will-," he growled dangerously.

"Okay, I swear! Shall we go again?"

"No, we don't have long enough before curfew and Merlin forbid you be allowed to break it for being the precious Golden Boy," Snape gave him another sneer. "Although you did show a nice bit of improvement, hopefully it will carry over into your abysmal potion brewing."

"Did you just compliment me in your own maddening way? Don't go soft on me now, Professor," Harry replied with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Go on! Get out of here!"

He didn't have to tell him twice, Harry was out of the Potions master's office in a heartbeat and into the dimly lit corridor. His head was swimming and smarting from the effort of keeping Snape out now that his adrenaline rush had died, all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep it off. It was, without a doubt, going to be extremely difficult, everyone in the whole bloody Wizarding world knew how rash and emotion-driven he was, and now he was being told to control him emotions and restrain himself from the last person he wanted to hear it from.

Unfortunately for Harry, he knew he had to listen to Snape's orders to properly become a virtuoso at Occlumency. Maybe he could coax the oily man into teaching him Legilimency too; it couldn't be hard once he learned Occlumency.

Harry nearly flew out of his skin as a voice suddenly erupted out of the shadows from an adjacent hallway. "You're still down here lurking in the dungeons?"

"I just left Snape's office," he replied irritably. "I swear, I think you're stalking me Malfoy."

The blonde smirked, falling into step with the Gryffindor. "You wish. You're the one wandering around in -my- domain."

"So what? Am I supposed to drop to the floor and kiss your feet in my unworthiness?" Harry asked dryly, massaging the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt in warding off his migraine.

"Well, I -am- a prefect..." Draco said haughtily, running a hand through his long hair but he desisted quickly. "So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing really, I'm just exhausted from our lesson."

"You're not still taking Remedial Potions, are you?" he asked incredulously, then leered lecherously. "Or is there something else going on between you and our favorite Potions master?"

Harry mock gagged. "That's vile! No, I'm not shagging Snape! Nor am I taking Remedial Potions either, and I wasn't last year...it was just our cover story. I may not be the best at Potions, but I wasn't that horrible."

"You could have fooled me," Draco responded slyly. He stopped briefly, glancing around the hall for any other people. "Can I ask you something? Something...important."

"Sure."

"I'm serious, I'm risking a lot here," the blonde said, his face turning into a pained grimace suddenly.

"I've told you a few things about me, I think I can keep a few of yours secret too," Harry said supportively, waiting patiently.

Draco gave another, slightly nervous, glimpse around. "Do you think that I would be protected if I went to Dumbledore? I want as far away from my father and his life as possible, I've been speaking with Snape about finding a place to stay...I don't want to be one of the Dark Lord's slaves," he looked positively anxious now. "I want to save myself and my mother."

Harry felt a wave of warm compassion towards the Slytherin and gripped his shoulders in a reassuring way. "As much as the old man irks me to no end, I don't doubt that Dumbledore would do anything in his power to help you. With your mum being a professor here now, she already has a load of protection just being a staff member," he paused thoughtfully. "If Snape can't find you a place, I think I can help you there. I just have to clear it with Dumbledore first, but I don't think he'll have a problem with it."

'And if he does, he can bugger off. I own Grimmauld Place now.'

"You'd do that for me?" Draco asked, unable to stifle the hope out of his voice.

"Of course I will, I don't make empty promises."

"Yeah...it's just a bit difficult to trust people, though you know that pretty well yourself, right?" he said, shifting uncomfortably. "So what great talent other than his brilliant potion making is Snape imparting onto you?"

"Occlumency," Harry sighed, once more reminded of his throbbing head and continued walking. "And it sucks."

"I bet, that's highly advanced magic you're working with," Draco replied, acting nonchalant despite his inward surprise. What other skills were they going to drill into him before he was even a full fledged wizard? As if the guy didn't have enough stress in his life, now he's expected to take loads of extra lessons on top of it?

"I noticed," he remarked wryly. "I can't keep him out of my head without blasting him with a curse, usually rather nasty ones at that."

"I'm sure he enjoys it immensely," the blonde said, amused.

"If you call threatening to hex me into oblivion enjoyment."

They came to the stairs that led up into the entrance hall and stopped again.

"I have to go back to my common room now... there are times that I really hate being a Prefect," Draco lamented dolefully, then did something extremely rare- he smiled a genuine, albeit awkward, smile. "Thank you for hearing me out."

"I'll do whatever I can, I promise," Harry smiled back then went up the staircase with a wave and vanished into the entrance hall.

* * *

Oh no! Slytherins going soft on us! Haha...j/k.

Review and makes this authoress' day! I'm already started on the next chapter so you won't have to wait so long:)


	12. Chapter 12: Just Let Me Help You

Yaay! New Chapter!

A lot of fun stuff happens in this one, so I know you all will enjoy it!

* * *

True to his word, Harry woke himself up a little bit earlier so he could go to Dumbledore's office before breakfast. Not only did he have Grimmauld Place to discuss with him, but he hadn't forgotten his discussion with Hermione and Ron either.

Now that he had had more time to think about it, emanating magical energy like that really wasn't a normal thing, even for Wizarding standards. Of course, nothing -normal- ever did seem to happen to him either. . .

He came to the stone gargoyle that stood guard to the Headmaster's office and gave it the password. Leave it to Dumbledore to have some odd Muggle candy as his password. The elder man had his back to the door, standing in front of Fawkes the phoenix when he entered.

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore greeted without looking behind him. He turned, pulling out his wand and conjuring a tea tray on his desk as he sat down. "Will you join me?"

Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk with a nod. "Listen, Professor, about the other night. . ." he began with an apologetic tone.

"Don't apologize. I daresay I deserve your anger after everything you've been through these past months," Dumbledore interrupted lightly, handing the raven-haired teen a steaming cup. "Especially since you've had a summer to stew over them in less than appealing environments."

He flushed slightly. "Yes, well, I'm still sorry. And there's something else about the other night," Harry paused, unsure how to explain it. "When I left here. . .I was walking back to the Tower and I was really angry. Malfoy approached me from behind and when he touched me, I burnt his hand. I don't remember exactly what happened because I passed out, but he said I was -glowing- with some weird green energy and that's what burned him."

The Headmaster's face was unreadable, making it unclear whether what he said fazed him or not. "It is common for little things to occur when a wizard or witch is extremely emotional, you know that by now I'm sure," he added with a twinkle behind his half moon spectacles. "However, to create such a large amount of magic like that, if Mr. Malfoy is correct, by sheer emotion alone is actually quite unique. Many Aurors have the ability to control their magic without the use of their wands for defense if they are Disarmed by their opponents, and they do it by harnessing this trait. Your emotions are attuned to your magic and are thus controlled by them. Think of it as your magic being a lake inside you, and your emotions are the dam that keeps it from flooding over beyond your control. The more emotional you become, or control your emotions to be, will break the dam and thus let loose your full magical potential. That's why battles and Duels are most impressive, the emotions run high and so does the magic."

He sipped idly at his tea and continued. "To tell you the truth, it doesn't surprise me that you would be able to access that skill. Remember what I told you? Your best weapon against Voldemort-"

"-is love. Yeah, I remember," Harry said with a sigh. "So now being my usual stupidly emotional and rash hero-self has a plus side?"

"You could say something like that," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, with proper instruction, you could use those so called foolhardy emotional urges to help yourself. If I'm not mistaken, Narcissa is especially adept in that field of magic. Perhaps you should take her up on that offer she gave you? Maybe then we can avoid other incidents involving burning other students' hands."

"It wasn't like I meant to hurt Malfoy, in fact, that's the other reason I'm here," Harry sat down his untouched cup and leveled the Headmaster with a determined look. "I want Draco and his mother to stay at Grimmauld Place. You obviously trust Professor Malfoy, otherwise, you wouldn't have given her the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. And I. . .trust Draco, he's helped me out a lot lately. He doesn't want anything to do with the Death Eaters or his father, he wants to feel safe and I believe they'll get it in our Headquarters, in my house."

"Are you sure about this Harry?" he asked neutrally, meeting his serious gaze with one of his own.

"Yes, I am," the Gryffindor said stubbornly.

"It's a good thing Narcissa volunteered to assist Serverus then," Dumbledore gave him another twinkling smile.

"So you're fine with that?"

"Yes, I think it the best solution as well," he replied affably. "It saves me the trouble of having to ask your permission, seeing as the Order's Headquarters are, as you clearly pointed out, -your- house."

"Unfortunately," Harry grimaced, getting to his feet. "But I'm trying to make the best of it. I think I'm going to go down to breakfast now, sorry for just barging in on you like this, Professor."

He walked calmly out of the office and went down the spiral staircase, but as soon as he stepped into the corridor, Harry burst into a sprint. He was straining at the seams to tell Draco what Dumbledore said, the image of the blonde smiling coming into his mind.

For once, he felt in control of some aspect of his life. He's doing what he wanted when he wanted it, having the Headmaster's approval just made it easier on him.

Harry slowed down as he approached the Great Hall. How was he going to tell him? They didn't have any classes together today as far as he knew, and he didn't want to send him an owl. . .It just might have to wait until tomorrow's classes.

"Oy! Where'd you disappear to, mate?" Ron asked, disgruntled as Harry sat with him and Hermione at their table.

"I was with Dumbledore," he said irritably. "I spoke to him about the other night."

"Really? What did he have to say?" Hermione pressed, closing the book she was reading and turning her attention to him.

"It's a trait some wizards and witches have when their emotions become linked to their magic," Harry shrugged indifferently. "Nothing too surprising."

"Yeah, look who we're talking about here," Ron snickered.

He gave him an appreciative grin. "Dumbledore also said a lot of Aurors have the same thing, they use it to perform wandless magic in case they ever happen to get Disarmed by somebody."

"I can't believe I haven't read about this yet!" Hermione looked mildly annoyed with herself, for once not having an answer to a problem. "Is Dumbledore going to let you go on, what if you lose it again?"

"He's not. I'll be asking Professor Malfoy to teach me how to control it."

"Has Dumbledore gone stark raving mad? -Malfoy's- mum?" Ron said, shocked.

Harry's grin quickly wilted into a scowl. "Think what you will, but -I- think she is an excellent professor so far, despite Seamus' idiotic rumors. I can understand your feelings about Draco, but his mother hasn't done anything wrong other than being forced into submission by her disgusting husband," he replied coolly.

"But how can you be sure if-"

"Isn't this bloody brilliant?" Harry interrupted loudly, catching the attention of some of the few students near them. "First you question me about my decisions, and now you're second guessing Dumbledore just because you don't like their family? Really, that's rich."

He got to his feet and walked out of the Great Hall without another word, resolving to go to Professor Malfoy as soon as Transfiguration was over.

* * *

A group of Hufflepuff third years were streaming out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when Harry arrived. Narcissa was Vanishing several cages off the desks as he walked in.

"Hello, Harry," she smiled, the last cage disappearing with a flick of her wand. "How may I help you?"

"Well, it's about two things to be honest," Harry replied, pulling a chair in front of her desk as she sat down. "Has Dumbledore talked to you yet today?"

"No, not yet," Professor Malfoy looked extremely curious now. "What's going on?"

"Does your offer to give me lessons still stand?"

"Of course it does, though I had the impression that you'd rather do without my assistance if you could," she smirked slightly.

Harry's lack of amusement quickly ended hers. "I would really appreciate it if you could help me with wandless magic. Dumbledore said the training would keep my powers in check if I got too emotional and lost control of my magic," he sighed and explained the situation of burning Draco's, what her son had seen, and his discussion with the Headmaster.

"We definitely can't have that happen again," Narcissa nodded in agreement. "I'd be happy to show you how to use emotional magic. Now understand, it is very complicated and at times very -frustrating-, but I'm sure you won't have any problems once you become accustomed to the process."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone again," Harry ran his hands through his unruly hair in irritation. "Especially if it were like Draco, just coming upon me by accident."

"All right then, what's your schedule look like so we can try to plan a set time."

"I've got my normal classes, I only have the few N.E.W.T. level courses for Auror training. My Occlumency lessons with Snape are Monday nights after dinner," he paused thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't know who the new Quidditch Captain is, but I'll have to find out about our training schedule for that when we start Quidditch season."

"You're going to be a busy young man," Professor Malfoy chuckled. "Free time is going to be a scarce thing for you I'm afraid. How about Wednesday nights? That way, you have time to recover from Serverus's lessons, and then you have the rest of the week free for Quidditch practices and games."

"I think I can make that work," he assented. "It'll have to work. You're right, I won't have much free time. But it's for the better. Thank you, Professor." Harry stood and began to leave, but she halted him.

"Harry, you said you had two things to tell me about, what is the other one?"

"Oh...that, well," he bit his lip anxiously. "I just wanted to offer you and Draco a place to stay, in Grimmauld Place with the Order. I know you and Snape will be working together. I ran into Draco last night and he asked me if we would be able to keep him safe, so I thought the Headquarters would be perfect."

Narcissa looked lost for words. "That quite a lot to offer so freely to us, not that I am being ungrateful for the offer, but you realize we have nothing," she replied, still slightly shocked as she spoke. "The Ministry has everything we owned, except for the clothes on our backs. Even my Black family assets are gone."

"The Order is about people against Voldemort, and I am the owner of Grimmauld Place as of this summer," Harry said. "So as long as you're on our side, I don't care if I have to cover for things for a while. I don't want your money or any other form of payment. I offer a safe haven with no strings attached."

"How can I argue with a stubbornness like that?" she smiled, amused. "What does my son have to say about this generous offer?"

"I haven't had a chance to see him yet," he shrugged. "I was actually hoping that he would be here with you, because I don't know where he's at right now."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Draco is in Charms," Narcissa remarked, looking at the little clock on her desk. "He should be getting out in a few minutes. Maybe you could go catch him?"

Taking the hint, Harry grinned and gave her a little wave. "Okay, I'll go try and get a hold of him. I'll see you tomorrow for classes," he walked out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and headed through the corridors towards Professor Flitwick's class. The students had just been released and he caught Draco walking out last. The blonde stopped, opening his bag to put his book away.

Harry took aim with his wand. "Accio Book!" He ducked back behind the corner and listened as Draco came cursing after his book, stifling a snicker.

"Who in the bloody hell-" He rounded the corner, his face flushed with irritation but he came to a dead halt as his sight was met with Harry's big grin. "Potter! What is bloody -wrong- with you? I could have come around the corner and hexed you into oblivion, and you're just standing here with that moronic grin on your face!"

"I'm glad you're so nice to people who are going to be helping you out," Harry arched an eyebrow, handing him back his book and crossing his arms.

"You mean...?" Draco mentally swore at not being able to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

"Yeah," he smiled again. "You wanted a safe place, so I got you the safest place possible. If you are inclined to agree, the Order's headquarters are open to you and your mum. There are plenty of rooms, so you can have privacy and such. And you can't get any safer."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Draco said, shocked. "But how?"

"I own the house they use," Harry replied simply. "Besides, Dumbledore was going to approach me about you and your mum staying there anyway. So there was really no convincing in the matter."

"What about-"

"No, you are not going to pay me back. I've already told your mum that if you try, I'll be pissed. I want to help, I'm offering everything you need until your assents are unfrozen, and you can stay in my house as long as you need to."

Draco was speechless. "That's...unbelievable. And you don't expect anything in return?"

"Well, a thank you would be nice, but yes, I don't want anything in return," he shrugged noncommittally.

"I don't deserve this much kindness," he said, abashed at the stark reminder of his own cruelty in the light of Harry generosity.

"Oh, come on! You're supposed to be sneering at me and telling me how you're going to blow my money on expensive designer robes from France or something," Harry replied, his tone amused though his expression was sympathetic.

"But..."

"Please? Just let me help you," he reached out hesitantly and touched Draco's arm with a gentle hand. "Think of it as a fresh start, that's what you want right? To be safe, and have a life away from your father's shadow?"

"Yes, that is what I want," the blonde answered, suddenly feeling a bit hot in the face. "I guess I'm just going to have to get used to kindness and forgiveness, since you seem so willing to offer it."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page now," Harry smiled broadly and gave his arm a squeeze unconsciously.

A small jolt of electricity shot through Draco. "You know, if you were a girl, I'd kiss you in this moment of overwhelming gratitude," he remarked casually.

"Why do I have to be girl?" he said suggestively, provocatively closing the space between them in jest.

"You're in a right mood," Draco replied dryly, very aware of the blush creeping up over him and trying to mask it by adjusting his shoulder bag.

"Hey, it's been a long time since I've been happy, I'm allowed to revel in, am I not?" Harry asked with equal wryness, then glanced at his watch with a grimace. "Anyway, I have to get going before certain -individuals- send out a search party for me. I'll see you around, Draco."

The Slytherin nodded, though before Harry walked too far, he called out after him.

"Wait!" He paused, watching him turn around and look back questioningly. "Thank you again, for everything...Harry."

"Don't worry about it," Harry gave Draco a warm look, then continued off down the corridor out of sight.

* * *

Buwahahaha. . . don't you just love teenage hormones?

More fun to come! And if you would be so kind as to leave me a nice review, it would be greatly appreciated. . .


	13. Chapter 13: Take Advantage of Me

New chapter:)

This one has a bit lighter of an ending than the rest of the chapters, more to prove a point really, but don't worry, it'll be going right back to its dark angstyness after this.

Enjoy!

* * *

As predicted, Hermione and Ron were waiting rather impatiently in the common room, even though they tried, and failed miserably, at looking indifferent as Harry climbed through the portal. He took a deep breath and walked over to them, plopping down in the armchair next to the couch they sat in.

"So what's on our agenda after lunch?" Harry asked casually, noting that they weren't bothering to hide their closeness anymore. Hermione had her legs propped up in Ron's lap and her nose in a book as he was making a tower with Exploding Snap cards, his free hand resting on her knee.

"Well, I know you and I have Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, and I think you have your Magical Runes and Arithmancy, right 'Mione?"

"It's Ancient Runes, but yes those are my classes," Hermione answered, closing her book.

"Is Hagrid still going to teach? I don't remember seeing him at the staff table during the Start of Term feast," Harry said, his brow furrowed.

"I don't either," Ron replied, equally befuddled. "Well, he was gone most of the summer with Madame Maxime, so he might still be in France or something."

"Or worse," he muttered, running a hand back through his unruly hair as he glanced cautiously around the partially full common room before speaking again. "What about Grawp? Is he still out in the Forbidden Forest?"

"No, he took his brother with him," Hermione said, relieved. "He was actually becoming quite civilized as long as Hagrid was with him, so he thought it would be better if Grawp went with them instead of having us care for him."

Harry was starting to become annoyed. Because of his friends refusal to speak to him at the end of summer holiday, they never had filled him in on what had gone on over the summer while he had been stuck at the Dursley's, like they had promised. You would think that being the bloody Boy Who Lived that he would be kept informed on everything going on, at least by Dumbledore if not by his friends, especially since they spent all their time helping out at the Headquarters. It was something that pissed him off nearly as much as when he thought about everyone tried to control every aspect of his life as if he were a tool, not a human being.

Hermione suddenly caught a slight gleam surround Harry as a look of irritation crossed his sharp features and became nervous in light of their current situation. "So, uh, are you still going to take those lessons with Professor Malfoy?" she inquired, her voice a notch higher in pitch.

For once, Ron was quick on the uptake with a glance between his girlfriend and best friend and jumped onto the change of subject earnestly. "Yeah, we figured since you disappeared after class, that's where you went."

"Yeah, I went to her class and spoke to her about helping me out, among other things," he replied cryptically.

"Among 'other things'?"

A perverse pleasure replaced the vexation that had begun to churn inside Harry. He had the power in the conversation now. He didn't have to tell them about Draco and Narcissa coming to live with him at the Order's headquarters. He could wait and spring it on them when they went to headquarters over Christmas holiday by just showing up with the two Malfoys in tow. But then again, they'd probably figure it out on their own once they realize his new companionship with Draco wasn't just him rebelling.

So why not shock them? That idea served to fuel his wicked enjoyment even more.

"Yeah," Harry smirked, almost disturbingly. "As of this afternoon, Draco and his mum are now residents at Grimmauld Place."

The identical expressions transcending from bewilderment to dawning comprehension then to utter dread further amused his current twisted sense of humor.

"Bu- but- you're not serious, are you mate?" Ron said weakly. "You're pulling our legs!"

"No, I'm not. It's the truth," he chuckled, the sound of which made his friends' horrified faces all the more horrified.

"You -have- gone stark raving nutters," Hermione remarked, her eyes wide. "I'm starting to believe Seamus is right in saying that she's trying to brainwash the students."

"Professor Malfoy would have to be right good enough to hoodwink Dumbledore if that's the case," Harry shot back caustically. "I asked him about it this morning when we were discussing my magic problem. I have his full support, he even said he was going to ask me about it himself before I decided to have them stay on my own."

"Well, Fred and George did always say he was off his rocker too..." Ron replied numbly, staring at him as if he had grown another head.

"I can't believe you two! You would think that you guys would be the most understanding about this, all they want is protection and to aid us in fighting Voldemort-" Here they winced, which angered Harry even more. "-and you two are sitting there acting all self-righteous over stupid schoolboy insults when there's another family who sincerely needs us to be there for them. Draco can't help it if he's got a bastard for a father."

"I'm sorry if we're none too eager to jump on the 'Save the Malfoys' bandwagon just because they conveniently changed sides and started acting nice, but I hardly think we're being self-righteous about it," Hermione retorted.

"People -change-, it's times like these that people show their real loyalties, and Draco and his mum are with us," he stood up, barely keeping his composure. "This is absolutely pointless to argue about. I don't care what anyone else thinks, it's my decision to make in the end."

"Obviously," Ron said grimly. "And it's obvious where -your- loyalties lie."

Harry stepped back as if he had been punched across the jaw. "Don't even go there! You know I'd do anything for you two! So I'm friends with Draco, and I'm not going to choose between you guys," he replied furiously. "Although, right about now, if I had to, you wouldn't be happy with who I chose. I'm out of here, I think I'll go flying or something."

"Harry! We're not through!" Hermione called after him, but Harry had already gone up the stairs to the boys' dormitory to get his Firebolt. When he came back down, they were conspicuously gone from the couch and he left the common room without another thought about their argument.

He really needed a way to keep control of his temper, especially with his current issue of keeping his magic in reign when he got too emotional. He hadn't missed the nervous way Hermione watched him during their quarrel, and even with as angry as he was at her and Ron at the moment, he would hate himself if he ever harmed them.

It was moments like these that made Harry realize how disgustingly dependent he was on their friendship. They have a row and all he can do is go off alone and mope while flying his broom like he was now. Sure he was friends with his fellow Gryffindors and students from other Houses thanks to Dumbledore's Army from last year, but most of them were only there out of hero-worship and being associated with the Golden Boy. If he was having problems, Ron would listen with a sympathetic ear and Hermione would always have an answer, and during their escapades which earned their Golden Trio title, nothing could stop them.

Until the incident in the Department of Mysteries. His stupid choices nearly got them all killed, and that was how he thanked people for being close to him and caring for him. He put their lives in peril and was expected to rescue them from it without a hitch.

Which is why Draco Malfoy made the perfect companion. He didn't expect shit out of Harry except for their usual snide banter towards each other. He had no qualms about telling him he was a moron for his many of his 'heroics'. And his Slytherin quality of self-preservation gave him the common sense to steer clear away from situations he could get his ass kicked in. However, his loyalty to his friends was also something to be reckoned with, because his cunning and social status could assist him in weaseling out of many unpleasant situations without a scratch if needed.

Well, maybe not the social status part anymore, though his good looks could certainly well make up for that.

Too bad they had to keep their friendship a secret, because now Harry was wishing he could find the blonde instead of flying in the Quidditch pitch by himself and Draco was probably down in the Slytherin dormitory or doing prefect duties.

Oh well, once again, he was back to being screwed over.

Harry's stomach growled and he glanced at his watch. Lunchtime. He flew down to the ground with a sigh and headed back to the castle, hoping to distract himself with...something.

* * *

Draco was in the library trying to concentrate on doing some homework when lunchtime rolled around.

After his talk with Harry, he had gone straight to his mother's office where she reaffirmed everything as his shock wore off. It annoyed him to no end how amusing his mother had found his state of confusion even though she admitted to being equally stunned at the Gryffindor's generous offer.

He still couldn't believe that Harry was so willing to open his house to him and help him out financially without a second thought. It made Draco feel even more guilty of his past treatment him and his friends, especially since he knew that Ron and Hermione positively detested his existence and he didn't blame them for it. They'd probably disown Harry once they found out what he was doing for him and the fact that Harry didn't care about it made him feel worse.

Of course, he wouldn't exactly blame him for not caring, with the way his supposed best friends had been neglecting him lately.

Draco gave up on his homework and start shoving all his things into his bag, his hand pausing on his Charms book. He remembered Harry's tactic of getting his attention earlier and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. They had agreed on keeping their friendship on the down low for obvious reasons, but really, sending him chasing after his enchanted flying book through the corridor was about as unnoticeable a giant hippogriff trying to sneak through the Great Hall during a feast. He really needed to impart upon him the fine art of Slytherin subtlety.

Whatever other ideas he had going in his mind were rudely interrupted as he found himself accosted into one of the shadowy corners in the Entrance Hall by a certain flaming red and bushy haired couple.

"Malfoy, I don't know what scheme You-Know-Who has you playing on Harry, but we're going to find out what it is," Hermione threatened accusingly.

Draco looked spurned. "Bugger off, Granger, I'm not doing a damn thing to Harry other than be a real friend to him!" he retorted, outraged.

"Oh, I bet you're smarming up to him real good, turning him against us," Ron replied tartly.

"You're turning yourselves against him! Honestly, with behavior like this, it doesn't surprise me that Harry's not speaking to you," he demurred, attempting to be reasonable when they so clearly were not. "I know you don't believe a damn word I say, but I'm not a bloody Death Eater, nor will I ever be one. I can't go back and fix my mistakes, but the least I can do is try to make up for them."

"Yeah, so you can get close to Harry then take advantage of him," the redhead said angrily.

"Hell, the only way I'd take advantage of him is maybe a good shag," Draco leered suddenly. "I mean really, have you noticed how incredibly stunning he got over the summer? Like a living sex god."

His quick thinking worked, Hermione and Ron were completely thrown off by the shocking statement and he seized the opportunity to slither around them. At that same moment, the person of discussion came through the entrance doors carrying his broom and school robes over his shoulder with his sweaty undershirt clinging nicely to his muscular frame, his hair windswept and troubled face flushed.

Adonis just walked into the castle straight out of a Greek myth.

Harry's aggrieved visage lightened up considerably as his intense gaze landed on Draco when he came up to the three, taking in the blonde's Cheshire Cat smirk and the flabbergasted expressions that Ron and Hermione wore a few feet away.

"They've been looking like that a lot lately, maybe I should have Madame Pomfrey check them for a Befuddlement Charm," Harry remarked dryly.

"I quite agree with you," Draco chuckled.

Their amusement seemed to rouse the couple out of their stupor and Hermione came charging up to them. "Harry! Do you know what this- this absolute PONCE said about you?" she demanded hotly.

"A ponce? Well, I never thought I'd hear you use that kind of language," he answered with a laugh, irritating her further. "No, what did he say about me?"

"That he wants to...er," she went a violent shade of red and abruptly clammed up.

"I want to shag you like mad, that's what Granger's trying to come out with," the Slytherin purred, sidling up closer to his former rival. "And that I think you've become an unbelievably gorgeous sex god."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron muttered, stricken with mental images that he -really- did not want as he scurried off into the Great Hall.

"Interesting..." Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing from Draco to Hermione. "It's safe to assume you and Ron were causing problems because you don't agree with my decisions, so you thought you'd corner him and pester him until he confessed to being a spy and trying to turn me to the Dark side. Unfortunately for -you-, what Draco really confessed wasn't what you wanted to hear."

"And you don't care!" she asked, close to hysterics as she realized she was losing her battle.

"No, I don't," he replied shortly. "In fact, it's quite the compliment coming from Draco. Besides, would you rather him make me Voldemort's slave or shag me senseless? The latter is a -very- appealing option if you ask me."

"Ugh!"

Harry and Draco could barely contain their mirth as she went off in a huff to join Ron. It felt so good to be able to laugh again, but it was also so surreal that it was with someone who he had once considered an enemy and not with the two people who had just left him alone in the hallway.

"I can't believe you actually said that," Harry said, torn between being bemused and entertained. "Especially about me. I have to be one of the least attractive guys in Hogwarts, the only reason I get attention is because of this horrid thing." He pointed to his forehead with a grimace.

"Ah, however, that's where you're wrong," Draco responded, staring hard into his intense green eyes. "That may have been the reason before, but I meant every word I said to Granger and Weasley. I don't know what you did this summer, Harry, other than ditch those glasses, but you are extremely good looking. I'm surprised no one's tried to jump your bones in the hallways yet."

"Oh, bugger off you prat."

"I'm serious, Blaise said to me just the other day after Pansy stopped screeching at me that he would do you in a heartbeat," he replied, unfazed by Harry's rudeness.

Harry arched an eyebrow again. "Blaise? The Italian looking bloke?"

"Yes, that 'Italian looking bloke'," Draco smirked.

"Huh. Well, I still think you're full of rubbish, so let's go eat, I'm starving," Harry shrugged his robes and broom off his shoulder and started heading towards the Great Hall.

"Stupid Gryffindors," he muttered, shaking his head with a sigh.

* * *

(purr) I cannot wait to get to all the slashy goodness.

Review! I like reviews! They inspire me to skive off my homework to write more and get chapters out quicker:)


	14. Chapter 14: Emotional Matters

New chapter! Since I got a comment on the center format being awkward, I'm going to try the right alignment and see how that works out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Emotional Matters

* * *

Despite his disbelief in Draco's words, Harry found himself highly sensitive to whenever others were watching him after their conversation. He had gotten so used to ignoring the stares and whisperings around him that he didn't notice how they changed into a different sort of adoration or discontentment. 

For the rest of the day and through the next, he felt the eyes of giggling girls (and more than a few guys) following him as he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. He was even pretty sure that Blaise Zambini had discreetly tried to feel up on him while they were gathering things out of the storage cupboards in Potions.

Of course, it could have just been his imagination.

Ron and Hermione had reverted to their cold silence again, even going so far as to act as if he didn't exist. The other Gryffindors had begun to question the now obvious shattering of the Golden Trio, but all inquiries were hastily quelled by the two prefects' threats of detention if they asked anything further concerning Harry.

'I guess they really didn't enjoy our shagging joke as much as Draco and I did,' he thought dryly as he approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for the second time that day.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to expect in learning to control his magic. He was having a hard enough time as it was trying to control himself and his memories in his Occlumency lessons with Snape, and now he was supposed to control his raw emotions?

This was going to prove a difficult challenge, but it had to be done.

He was surprised when he entered the room. The student desks and much of the breakable objects had been removed, all that was left was a small table and two sturdy chairs set up where the teacher's desk should have been.

"What's going on here?" he asked curiously, sitting in the unoccupied chair.

"I can't have everything in my classroom get destroyed if our lesson gets out of hand, now can I?" Professor Malfoy shrugged elegantly. "I think it is safe to assume that when you let loose your full potential, you'll do a lot more damage than I ever did."

"Er- well- are we actually going to do that?" It was Harry's turn to be shocked. "I mean, I barely get angry and things blow up. Hell, I wasn't even as angry as I could get when I burnt Draco. Who knows what could happen if I completely let go."

"That is exactly what we mean to find out!" she replied cheerfully, then her expression returned to its serious manner as she smoothed her sapphire robes. "Harry, the skills I am helping you develop will have you facing your darkest fears, reliving your greatest elation, and burning your inner fury at its brightest. You will push your limits until they break and there are no boundaries in which your powers are confined in. You will have complete and utter control."

"This is really starting to sound very unappealing to me now," Harry said nervously. "I don't think I'm quite ready to face those things..."

"You're going to have to be if you're serious about this," Narcissa responded sympathetically. "You of all people should know that the Dark Lord will use anything he can to get you to bend to his command. Especially since Peter Pettigrew rejoined his ranks. That man lived as Ron Weasley's rat for years, you honestly can't believe that he didn't listen to your conversations, all your dreams and secrets. And you can bet that there is at least a handful of students here under strict orders from their Death Eater parents that are watching you. Your emotions are your greatest weapon, but they can also but your greatest weakness as well. The Dark Lord has already hit you were it hurts most once, and he nearly succeeded in getting what he wanted last year, what's to say he won't do worse now that he's briefly tasted victory?"

"What could possibly be worse than leading innocent people who trust me into mortal danger and getting my godfather killed at the same time?" he argued dully, visibly curling into himself as his whole demeanor darkened with self-loathing.

"Oh, you would be quite surprised at how many things can be worse than even that," she frowned, a fleetingly haunted look crossing her pale features. "If you want to wait, I understand. I did say this was going to be complicated."

"Yeah, but I wish I had known what all was involved in it," Harry said harshly, then promptly clapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that."

Professor Malfoy only smiled. "No, I think you did mean to, just not because of me," she stood, gliding around the little table and touching his shoulder. "You have a lot of pent up anger and resentment. How else is a person supposed to act when they have the world depending on their every move yet no one will tell them anything that's going on until after the fact?"

"Like they're just going to accept the way they're treated, like a good little pawn, and not ask questions, nor do anything unexpected of them," he replied, his bitterness returning.

"This is a good place to start. Come, stand up and we'll give this a go. If you don't want to continue after tonight, like I said, I can wait until you're ready," she waved the table and chairs away with a flourish and beckoned him to the middle of the room. "I want you to focus solely on the anger, the resentment, the rage, and how you're NOT ALLOWED to show any of it! Then you're going to FORGET about your perfect image holding you in place and let all that turmoil out!"

His virulence already rankled, it wasn't very hard for Harry to reach back through his past and dredge up every ounce of animosity he had felt, starting with the Dursleys' treatment and lies and into his present situation with Dumbledore and his best friends.

_'...died in a car crash, your parents did, your good for nothing father and my freak of a sister...'_

_'...into the cupboard! You won't be getting any food for a week now, making fools out of us! The neighbors are going to have a heyday over our freak of a nephew...'_

_'...look there, it's Harry Potter! Doesn't look quite as impressive as you'd think he would be, does he?...'_

_**'I didn't ask to be this.'**_

_'...they died begging for mercy...I killed your father first, he put up a courageous fight...but you mother needn't have died...she was trying to protect you...'_

_'...when you are older, I know you hate to hear this, but when you are ready you will know...'_

_'...he's a Parselmouth! He's going to be a Dark wizard he is...'_

_'...the Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than before...'_

_'...you want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to get up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something...'_

_'...you take it, you should win. That's twice that you've saved my neck now...'_

_**'Let's just take it together, Cedric.'**_

_'...Dumbledore would like you to show manners...bow to death, Harry...'_

_'...Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents...'_

_'...you have now given us all we have right to expect from you...'_

_'...there's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone...'_

_**'HE IS NOT DEAD!'**_

_'...well, Harry, you will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events...'_

_'...neither can live while the other one survives...'_

_'...my plans for you have not gone quite as I thought they would...'_

_'...we were so busy helping the Order this summer...'_

_'...We know where -your- loyalties lie now...'_

_**'If I can't kill him, no one can.'**_

Lava churned in his gut, seared through his veins, his skin felt like it was on fire holding in all the suppressed fury that had been bottled up as long as he could remember. But he didn't have to hold it back anymore...

Narcissa's calm wavered as she watched as the raven-haired teen's body was slowly swallowed by emerald green energy, curling like flames around him, as he stood before her with his eyes shut in concentration. Then the air started crackling with the pure power that came from the Gryffindor's emotional state, and she became afraid.

With barely enough time to cast her strongest Protection spell, Professor Malfoy was thrown clear across the classroom like a rag doll by a the sheer force of the explosion when he finally released the reins over his wrath, his fiery gaze terrifying.

The moment ended just as suddenly as it had occurred, Harry nearly collapsing as the magic connected to his anger burned itself out. He glanced about the room bewilderedly until he caught the blonde woman's prone form and stumbled over to her.

"Professor?" he rasped, his breathing ragged as his heart plummeted. "Professor Malfoy? Are you all right?" Harry touched her arm, but instantly snatched it back as residual electricity sizzled between them.

Narcissa muttered something unintelligible and what was left of her destroyed Protection spell died away. "Oh, I'm quite all right...managed to catch myself before too much serious damage was done," she chuckled, pushing herself into an upright position with a wince. "A very impressive display for your first try, I must say."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Nonsense! You did only what I instructed you to do," Professor Malfoy waved off impatiently, attempting to smooth her disheveled hair but doing a poor job of it.

"Are you sure you don't want to see Madame Pomfrey just to be safe?" Harry persisted, still a bit short of breath and rubbing his aching chest.

"I'm -fine-, don't worry about me!" she smiled brightly. "How about we call it a night, hm? I'll leave it up to you if you want to return next week or not."

"If you insist," he replied, the concern not gone from his face as he started leaving.

"Here, let me walk with you to your common room-"

"Don't. Thank you, but I think I can manage," Harry refused, trying to sound courteous instead of short.

Which was probably for the best, because as soon as he was out of sight, Narcissa promptly lost her cool and her fear showed through clearly as she sank down into the nearest chair.

He felt more horrible than he had ever been after Occlumency. His head and chest hurt, he was thoroughly exhausted and pretty sure he couldn't even cast a simple Lumos spell with as much energy as he let out earlier. All his anger seemed nonexistent, he couldn't even muster up some irritation at stubbing his toe as he made his way through the winding corridors.

All he wanted right now was to go back to Gryffindor Tower and crawl into his nice, comfortable bed...but he wouldn't be able to do that. He realized as soon as he entered the common room, he would be subjected to the Spanish Inquisition by Ron and Hermione. They may not be speaking to him, but they weren't going to pass up a chance to pry into his business.

Harry halted and glanced about the hallway. The Room of Requirement was around there somewhere. He could just stay the night there and deal with everything else in the morning, when he had the strength to deal with it.

'I need a place to hide in tonight where no one else can find me.'

The door appeared a few feet away and he quickly went over to duck inside. Thankfully there weren't many portraits on that corridor. The Room of Requirement looked almost exactly as it had the night Draco had carried him in there, with the bed and couch all in black and green shades, the only exception being the lack of healing supplies for burnt limbs.

Harry flopped onto the bed heavily with a sigh of relief and lay there peacefully until an unbearable pain shot through his head. It hurt so horridly that he almost rolled back over onto the floor and vomited, but he managed to contain his dinner as he shoved the palms of his hands into his forehead.

His very marrow turned to ice as the pain intensified and his ears filled with the sound of hissing snakes and high pitched laughter, the taste of blood poisoning his tongue.

Violently, Harry came to his senses, drenched in a clammy sweat as tremors raked his body.

'What the fuck is going on now?'

* * *

The weather seemed to be matching Draco's mood that morning, glancing up at the rain cloud covered enchanted ceiling as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. 

His silver gaze wandered over to the teacher's table to where his mother sat. He had stopped by her office earlier and she looked like she had slept poorly, if hardly at all, and something had clearly unnerved her. When he asked what was wrong, maybe his father was threatening her again, but she just waved it off carelessly. He had tried to press the issue, though she only became irritated and told him to leave it be.

It drove Draco mad when she was in moods like this, but he knew that she was mulling over whatever was bothering. She would tell him eventually. He really hoped that it wasn't his father again, because he was really quite tired of the 'The moment I escape from here I'm going to kill you' messages they both had received lately. Even though he was locked firmly away in Azkaban and the Malfoy name smeared with mud, he still held enough influence to get what he wanted to a degree, and who was going to deny a condemned man contact with his family? It was through this that he himself had told his father on no uncertain terms that he refused to be a bootlicker for Voldemort, which was why he too was being deluged with hate mail.

However, he had a gut feeling telling him it was something completely unrelated to Lucius that was bothering his mother so much. His train of thought was interrupted as the Gryffindor table erupted with an angry, anxious buzzing, Hermione and Ron in the center of it.

Harry had just entered and that gut feeling made the connection. Harry looked even more horrible than his mother did, still wearing the rumpled clothes from yesterday and walking with a heavy shuffle while his pale face had aged at least ten years overnight.

"HARRY!"

"-you never came back to the tower last night-"

The raven-haired teen gave them all the cold shoulder, ignoring their comments and inquiries as he sat down and lay his head on the table.

Draco's curiosity was morbidly piqued. Whatever it was, it was serious. And he was not going to be left in dark about it, especially if it was upsetting his mother. He discreetly pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and his quill.

'Are you all right? You look like shit. -D'

He tapped it with his wand and watched as it materialized in front of Harry's nose, making him start up from his repose. Harry shot a quick glance over at the blonde with a tired smile and procured his own quill to scribble a reply.

'After breakfast, meet me in the empty classroom down the hall.'

Draco felt his mood buoy slightly when everyone cleared out of the Great Hall a short time later, slipping into the aforementioned classroom. Harry was already there, sprawled out on his back on top of a dusty table.

"Ready and willing, eh, Harry?" Draco greeted amusedly, standing over him as he dropped his bag.

"Of course," he replied with a smirk, pushing himself up into a sitting position and facing the Slytherin.

"So you get mauled by Blaise last night?"

"What? No!" Harry was definitely awake now. "Though it may have been a lot better then what I did do. You remember the other night, well, when I-" he reached out and touched Draco's healed hand. "-I couldn't let something like that happen again. Your mum is helping me learn wandless magic to exercise some control over my powers."

"I forgot she could do that," Draco said thoughtfully, suppressing a shiver. "My father made her try to teach me when I got accepted into Hogwarts, but I was only eleven. The most emotional thing in my life was not getting what I wanted for my birthday."

"Well, you -are- a spoiled rotten prat," the Gryffindor teased. "It's not all it's cracked up to be though. I think it's worse than Occlumency."

"Worse than Serverus? That's a difficult feat."

"Oh no, not your mum, she's really kind to me...it's just what I've got to go through to practice this shit," Harry rubbed at his face. "Since I seem to have so many issues with my anger, we tried that emotion first. It's probably a good thing your mum cleared out her classroom, or I would have destroyed it all. You never realize how much things piss you off until you have to really think about it."

"Remind me to never piss you off again," Draco remarked, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yeah..." he replied, distracted. "I don't know if I'm going to keep studying though."

"Why not? If it's helping you, you shouldn't give up on it."

"I know, but...it's really fucked up. Afterwards, I was such an emotional wreck, I barely made it to the Room of Requirement," Harry paled at the memory, deciding to leave out the bit about experiencing the blood and snakes again. It had scared the Slytherin enough the first time it happened, and he didn't want to run him off. "There's a lot of shit I have to deal with to make this magic work."

"Well, you are the great 'Boy Who Lived'," the blonde prodded, trying to make light of it.

"Unfortunately, I have a lot more than the Wizarding world to deal with," he sighed heavily.

Draco's curiosity was aroused again. "What do you mean by that?"

"I lived with my Muggle relatives before I came here," Harry winced unconsciously. "They thought they could squash my 'freak' nature out of me by locking me in a cupboard, starving me and beating the shit out of me. Hell, until Hagrid came to get me just before first year, I believed my parents died in a car crash. Now they tell everyone I go to a government institution for incurably criminal teenagers."

An ill sensation crept into the pit of his stomach. "I always thought you were a bit on the puny, scrawny side, but honestly...And Dumbledore just let them treat you like that?" Some of the self-righteous disdain he had expressed towards the 'friendship' Ron and Hermione had with Harry entered his voice.

"Ironically enough, it was where I was safest from Voldemort. Besides, he didn't quite know the extent of it until they refused me my letters from Hogwarts, and he sent Hagrid to see what was wrong. Another part of the brilliant scheme to keep me safe was no contact from the Wizarding world until I was of age to come here, which is why he didn't know."

"Convenient," Draco sniffed, then glanced at his watch. "Oh, Merlin, class is about to start!"

Harry jumped up from the table at the same time the blonde stepped forward to get his bag, bringing them so close together that their noses almost touched. Hearts beating soundly their chests, they stared into each other's eyes for an electrifying second before Draco moved back with a nervous laugh.

"I'll see you later," he said awkwardly, grabbing his things and all but running out of the room.

Harry was left to walk to Transfigurations in a confused daze, unable to shake the tingling feeling that coursed through him.

* * *

WOOHOO! Let the sexual tension begin! (Haha, sorry, couldn't help myself) 

Reviews are much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15: The Unexpected

New chapter! We're about to get into all the fun, juicy stuff!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Unexpected

* * *

The next few weeks passed relatively uneventful.

Harry had, after much deliberation, finally told Narcissa that he wanted to continue his lessons with her. He wasn't quite sure why, but she seemed much less enthusiastic as compared to their initial conversation. He had just shrugged it off as her still adjusting to teaching, not that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was really afraid about finding out his true strength. They had focused on his happiness in the next lesson, but he had had trouble conjuring up anything and ended up leaving in a foul mood. It was a lot easier when Narcissa had him concentrate on despair, and lost in his memories, Harry had created a depressing hurricane that flooded her room out with over four feet of water before they were able to get rid of it. He had gone back to the Room of Requirement that night, rather emotional as Sirius's death was still so fresh in his mind and not wanting to be bothered by anyone.

Harry didn't know what exactly had passed between himself and Draco the day in the empty classroom, but ever since then, he got that same funny feeling whenever they ran into each other and talked. He had actually shivered one time during Potions, when the Slytherin had brushed a hand across his back when walking around him to the storage cupboards.

Hermione and Ron gotten over themselves about his two mysterious disappearances and had been attempting to wheedle information out Harry, only to be met with a brick wall. He had nothing to say to them, their very presence was irritating, let alone when they acted all friendly to get back on his good side.

If it hadn't been obvious after their first fight, by now all of the Hogwarts knew of the shocking spilt of the 'Golden Trio'. Even Professor Snape seemed concerned.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry greeted politely, entering the Potions classroom and sitting before the lanky-haired man.

"Likewise," Snape replied brusquely, then looked up from the essay he had been grading with a curious expression. "Potter, what's this I heard about you threatening to hex off Weasley's genitalia earlier today?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone," he shrugged indifferently. "So I told him to shut up or I'd make him."

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow. "I see. Do try to be a little more tactful next time, will you? If I had walked out into the corridor, I would have been forced to give you detention for that," he stood up and cleared away the tables and chairs with a flick of his wand. "Let's begin."

Harry faced him and held his own wand out and ready as Snape approached.

"Legilimens!"

The spell hit in full power and the room went briefly blurry. Harry concentrated hard on Snape's black form, drawing upon the emotionless void he felt after a session with Narcissa, and the room returned to its sharp clarity. It was becoming so much easier to do when he could use personal experience compared to the wild illusions his mind created to keep the magic out. The Potions Master looked fleetingly shocked at the quick response, then redoubled his efforts on penetrating his mental blocks.

The silence in the dimly lit room was palpable as the two stared at each other, waiting for one or the other to falter. Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold on to his barriers, his head was beginning to ache dully, but he kept pushing back Snape's advances the best he could. After what seemed like ages, he finally got frustrated and let the frustration take over.

'Protego!'

Snape's dark eyes went wide as the Shield Charm shot up between them and broke their connection. "Potter, when did you learn how to do nonverbal spells?" his tone was wary.

"Well, we've discussed nonverbal spells with Professor Malfoy, we're covering Dueling, but we won't be practicing it until later," Harry replied distractedly as he massaged the bridge of his nose to stave off the migraine. "Why? I said Protego loud and clear."

"No, you -thought- it," he frowned suddenly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked cautiously. It wouldn't be the first time he had done something unknowingly and he definitely did not want another repeat like second year with his ability to speak to snakes.

"No, not bad necessarily. Just unexpected, and I hate being caught with my guard down, especially if it's a particularly nasty surprise," Snape grimaced.

"So you admit that -I- caught -you- off guard? Sir?" he responded slyly, and slow grin forming despite his throbbing head.

The Potions Master shot him a very dirty glare. "Keep giving me cheek and I will give you that detention," he glowered dangerously. "Now go back to the Tower, our lesson is over for tonight."

Suppressing a snicker, Harry left gladly from Snape's wrath. His good mood banished all thoughts of what awaited him back in Gryffindor Tower. That is, until he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady just as the two prefects he had been avoiding came out.

"Excuse me," Harry said curtly, sidestepping them and starting to climb into the portal.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing hold of his sleeve. "Please, talk to us."

He sighed deeply, not even turning to see them. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, there's nothing for you to be all worked up about," he replied flatly. "So just let it be."

"How can you trust that slimy git over us?" Ron demanded angrily, the threat to his privates obviously not forgotten.

"I don't know what you're blithering on about," Harry retorted, wrenching his sleeve out of Hermione's grasp and whirling around. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. Did you hear me properly this time? Bugger off!"

He went through the portal, hoping they had finally caught the hint, however, they only seemed even more persistent.

"Shall I just hang open here? I wasn't painted on a barn door you know," The Fat Lady grumbled as Ron and Hermione followed him back, all the way up to the boys' dormitory.

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" Hermione said irritably, crossing her arms.

Harry paused in pulling off his school robes and stared at her incredulously. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU TWO?" he shouted, his anger getting the better of him. "I have told you until I was blue in the face to stop pestering me, and yet here you are, standing in front of me! You haven't heard a damn word I've said! If you guys were really my friends, you'd drop this whole fucking subject."

"But we want to help you!"

"'But we want to help you'," he mimicked Ron rather rudely, rolling his eyes. "There's NOTHING wrong, so there's no reason for you to help me. Now, I have an excruciating headache, and I want to go to bed. Do you want to help tuck me in too, or am I allowed to do that by myself?"

"No, you seem quite able," Hermione replied frostily, then stalked out of the boys' dormitory in a huff. The youngest male Weasley flopped over onto his bed and magicked his curtains shut without saying anything at all.

And for once, Harry didn't care.

* * *

"All right now, hurry up, hurry up, I don't want to waste any time!"

Gryffindors and Slytherins watched each other warily as they gathered at the doorway to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Malfoy had cleared all the tables and desks out and had replaced them with what were obviously Dueling platforms.

Narcissa stood at the front of the room, her hands on her hips. "Come on now! I don't have all day!" she said impatiently, striding swiftly over and ushering students in. "We have been discussing proper Dueling methods for weeks, now it's time to apply these methods through practice! I will divide everyone up into pairs and you will pick a platform. When I give the signal, you are to only cast one spell each. We're going to begin with a step by step process for today, then next week when we've gotten the hang of it, I will have your groups Duel one by one while everyone else watches and writes down commentary."

She smiled amusedly as groans reverberated through the room. "One must know their enemy in order to win! Understanding their personality and fighting style will make it easier to spot their weaknesses," Professor Malfoy pulled out her roster and began calling out names. "Draco, you and Ron take the first platform...Pansy and Lavender...Seamus and Vincent...Dean and Gregory…Millicent and Parvarti...Harry...why don't you and Hermione partner up, that should be an interesting Duel..."

Hermione did not so much as glance at Harry until they were on their platform, staring each other down coolly. Curious looks kept going their direction as Narcissa finished pairing the rest of the students off.

"Remember, only ONE spell! On the count of three. One. Two. Three-"

Incantations and bright jets of light clashed and flashed every where. Harry saw Draco put a full body bind charm on Ron without a problem before turning his attention over to Hermione and their stare-down continued. Suddenly, all that weren't incapacitated by hexes were concentrated on the last two to Duel.

Hermione raised her wand at the ready and Harry followed. Heavy silence enveloped them as the seconds ticked by. Then he was struck by a brilliant idea. He focused on the irritation and resentment he felt for her and Ron, channeling it into his spell.

'Expelliarmus!'

Harry smirked when Hermione's stunned gasp, along with everyone else's, broke the silence as her wand flew right out of her hand and into his. Without a word.

"But- how did you- how did you do that!" she spluttered irately, stalking down the platform and snatching her wand back. "I haven't even been able to nonverbal spells yet, so how can you!"

"There's always a first time for everything," he shrugged carelessly.

"And that, class, is the perfect application of nonverbal spellwork," Professor Malfoy said, eyeing Harry with a guarded expression. "Harry was able to catch Hermione completely off her guard, as she did not know the incantation he was using or when he would use it. Let's go again."

Hermione didn't wait for him to make the first move that time after 'Three', she shot one of her perfected Jelly Legs jinxes as soon as the number left Narcissa's mouth, but Harry merely deflected it with a silent 'Protego'. It was coming easier the more pleased he got, especially since it drove his bushy haired former friend into new heights of aggravation.

"Again! One. Two. Three-"

'Tarantallegra!'

Hermione's legs went into a crazed sort of dance that had her struggling to stay upright, but Harry had some iota of sympathy left and ended the hex before she embarrassed herself too greatly.

The rest of the class period went on much the same, and by the time the bell rang, Hermione was so frustrated that she didn't even wait for Ron as she picked up her things and rushed out of the room.

"Harry, I'd like to have a quick word, if you would stay please," Professor Malfoy requested as everyone filed out in a flurry of conversation. Once they were alone, she walked over and stood in front of his platform. "Serverus told me about the other night, but performing nonverbal spells on accident one day, then suddenly being able to do it like you did today is quite a feat."

"And you sound exactly like he did, like something isn't right," Harry sighed heavily. "Snape tried to cover it up by saying I had just caught him off guard, but he had that same wary look you had when I Disarmed Hermione."

"Well, you are full of surprises, it's just discovering what they all are," she replied consolingly.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me that I'm Dumbledore's guinea pig," Harry muttered, grabbing his school bag and heading towards the door. "I'll see you tonight, Professor."

"Impressive show, Harry. Very Slytherin of you."

"Oh, shove off Draco," he sighed again, though he couldn't help but smile when he looked at the blonde, who had been waiting in the corridor for him. "Besides, what are you doing hanging around for me anyway? Might get caught by someone, you know."

"Maybe I don't want to keep our relationship secret anymore," Draco teased with a smirk.

Harry could feel the heat creeping up in his face. "Hey, it's up to you. You're the one who's so concerned about public appearances," he joked back, trying to be nonchalant. Merlin, what was wrong with him?

"Well, there's really not much of a public appearance for me to salvage, now is there?" he said with a shrug. "Quite frankly, I don't care any more. Since coming back to Hogwarts, I've found many of the Slytherins are rebelling against their parents and the Dark Lord. So I don't have to worry about being killed in my sleep or anything."

"It's pretty fucked up when we can't even trust the people we've grown up with," Harry replied, his tone jaded with the experiences beyond his years. "Don't know what to do when your instincts tell you to trust what you think are the wrong people and that you can't trust anyone who you thought you knew. It's enough to drive any sane man mad, but it's what wars like this do to people."

Draco found himself staring hard into the Gryffindor's distant expression as he spoke and was reminded of the painful encounter in front of Flourish and Blotts, the first time he had been allowed to see what really went on behind Harry's mask through those intense emerald eyes. It was easy to forget that the guy walking next to him was the knobby kneed, emaciated, bespectacled Golden Boy he tormented for the past five years.

"Sorry," Harry broke the silence as he returned Draco's look and the embittered years fell away to the awkward sixteen year old student again. "It's always been a bad habit of mine to be the brooding sort, just tell me to shut up if I ramble on too much."

"No, it's not like that," he disagreed, running his fingers back through his blonde hair. "Shit, we're both prime examples of how screwed up our relationships are because of war."

Slight distracted, Harry nodded slowly. "No kidding."

'I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks?...'

He jerked his mind away from that train of thought. 'He's a friend. He's a guy! You shouldn't be looking at him like that. He's a guy!'

"This is where I head off," Draco said, not even noticing Harry had stopped paying attention to their conversation as he put a hand on his arm. "I need to talk to Snape before I head to lunch, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, all right, I'll see you," Harry smiled, feeling the same tingling sensation from before where he touched him as he watched the Slytherin disappear down the stairs to the dungeons.

Heading into the Great Hall, however, he continued his little mental mantra.

'He's a guy. He's a friend. He's a guy. He's a friend...'

* * *

Mmm...I have all sorts of fun stuff planned in the chapters to come!

Reviews are nice! They inspire me to skip off my homework and update quicker!


	16. Chapter 16: The Last Straw

New chapter! Kinda short, but lots of fun, build upstuff. I will make up for it in the next chapter, I promise! I just wanted to get this out because my finals are right after Thanksgiving holiday, so I'll be spending the next two weeks cramming!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Last Straw

* * *

Hermione developed a mental block when it came to nonverbal spells.

Harry didn't want to admit it, though he did to Professor Malfoy and Draco, it was highly amusing to see and hear from others how the bushy haired girl had begun feverishly going through every book imaginable on nonverbal spells, but could still not get the hang of them.

Their Duel had almost destroyed the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione had thrown hexes left and right, only to be met with a silent Shield charm and unblockable counterjinxes every time from Harry. The Slytherins didn't bother to hold back on their critiques on his impeccable performance compared to her self-righteous fit, because Merlin forbid anyone, with the exception of a few Ravenclaws, be able to do anything before she mastered it.

It probably helped that since Draco was becoming more open with their friendship, his little circle of friends had sort of adopted Harry as an honorary Slytherin and were considerably less hostile towards him.

Walking into the Great Hall for breakfast a few days after Halloween, Harry found himself face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office," she greeted crisply.

"But I haven't even eaten yet," he argued, looking longingly over at the food laden tables before turning his gaze back.

"It's quite all right, I expect Dumbledore has something waiting for you," Professor McGonagall replied, pursing her lips thinly. "You have some very important business to attend to. His new password is 'Everlasting Gobstopper'."

"Guess I have no other choice then. Thanks professor," Harry returned to the main hall with a muttered 'excellent start to my day' when he was out of earshot. Important business with Dumbledore almost always was bad news, and he really did not feel like dealing with it this early in the morning.

'I knew I should have slept in,' he thought dully, standing in front of the stone gargoyle a few moments later and gave it the password.

"Good morning Harry," Dumbledore smiled, looking way too jovial for such an early hour, as he shuffled in and dropped down in the overstuffed armchair.

"It's morning, but I'm not too sure how good it is," Harry grimaced. "Professor McGonagall said you needed to see me?"

The Headmaster conjured up a silver tray with all types of breakfast things on it, motioning for him to help himself. "Yes, indeed I do," he paused thoughtfully, then brought his steepled fingers to his chin in a way that preceded many a serious conversations they had had together. "I have been hearing some interesting things about you Harry, naturally from Professors Snape and Malfoy, however, I received a visit from Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're very concerned about you."

Harry didn't bother to stifle his snort, setting his half-eaten piece of toast down. "Yeah, I know. As they repeatedly tell me over and over again even though I've told them to drop it," he frowned. "I hardly see why me not telling them everything gives them reason to come running to you, sir."

Dumbledore stared at him intently over his half moon spectacles with an unreadable expression and suddenly, a surge of anger went through Harry as he recognized the now familiar reach of Legilimency coming towards him. His strongest walls immediately shot up.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded furiously.

"Testing you," he smiled back benignly, looking completely unfazed. "Very nice, Professor Snape has certainly taught you well. I thought I might catch you off guard, but alas, your young instincts have beaten me. Calm down and please finish your breakfast. So," The Headmaster continued as Harry watched him warily. "Judging by your reply, it's safe to assume that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were correct?"

"They think something is wrong, just because I won't tell them what's going on in my extra lessons," he said stiffly, appetite gone. "They couldn't handle anything I told them this summer, so they obviously won't be able to handle the sort of stuff I go through with Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy. Hermione is just jealous because I was able to do nonverbal spells before she could and Merlin forbid they and the rest of the school don't know every last detail of my daily life."

"And what of your mysterious disappearances?"

"When I'm too emotionally drained, I've stayed in the Room of Requirement a few times because it's closer than the Tower," Harry responded, his irritation rising. "Like I said, I go through a lot of crap with Professor Malfoy, you of all people should know what goes on here." He waved around his head with a scowl.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded. "However, completely ignoring your friends because you think they cannot accept some of the things you go through seems a bit extreme, does it not?"

Harry threw his arms up in the air. "Me? Ignoring them? Try the other way around, sir, and it's about time they got a taste of their own medicine," he said scathingly. "I've had enough of people dictating my life, telling me I'm wrong just because they don't like it, expecting me to conform to some cookie cutter mold of a hero! I'm sick and tired of it!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Oh of course you do, because I listen to everything YOU say without questioning it, don't I?" Harry got to his feet and stalked out of the Headmaster's office before he even had a chance to respond.

He struggled to reign his emotions before he entered Defense Against the Dark Arts, but all his efforts were in vain as soon as he caught sight of the thorns in his side.

"Sorry I'm late Professor," he greeted with a forced apologetic tone. "I was held up in the Headmaster's office."

"Quite all right," Narcissa smiled. "We haven't started yet, I was just taking roll."

Harry sat down heavily on the edge of his platform, closing his eyes and shutting himself off from everyone else for a moment as she spoke.

"Today I'll have you all switch partners, you know, switch things up a bit before you get too comfortable," Professor Malfoy went on. "We'll be going through Dueling until Christmas, I want to make sure you all have a firm understanding of fighting different opponents before moving along. Then after Christmas, we'll tackle that excellently complicated spellwork, including the nonverbal sort, which I spoke of at the beginning of term."

Sufficiently calmed for the time being, he opened his eyes as she motioned around the classroom. "Please exchange partners with the platform next to you and properly acknowledge each other."

Without a second thought of or a glance to Hermione, Harry got up and walked over to the next platform, finding himself facing Blaise Zambini. The dark skinned teen smiled brilliantly as they bowed and pulled out their wands.

"My, my, Potter. You certainly feel as good as you look," he remarked slyly as they stood back to back and he pressed way too close for comfort.

"E- excuse me?" Harry stammered, blushing violently.

"Oh, you heard me right."

"Now, ten paces down...turn to your partner...One. Two. Three-"

Harry wasn't going to allow himself to be disarmed by the Slytherin's suggestive comments. He was just trying to get him too flustered to concentrate. Harry pushed his discomfiture out of his mind and spectacularly beat down Blaise just as he had Hermione.

When Professor Malfoy dismissed the class for the day, the Italian waltzed confidently over and threw an arm around his broad shoulders. "Do you have this much passion in bed as you do when you're fighting?"

"Do your cheesy pick up lines ever end?" Harry replied dryly, shrugging his arm off. "Honestly, I thought you Slytherins could do better than that."

"Blaise, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked dangerously, having watched, and heard, the whole scene as he walked up.

He smirked. "Hey, you can't be the only one to rebel! If you can be his friend, then why can't I have a go at a good shag?" Draco mouthed wordlessly, looking remarkably like a fish out of water, and Harry started to chuckle. "Are you -jealous-, Draco?"

"What!" he found his voice, turning pink. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Blaise, but you're not my type," Harry said with a sigh, patting him sympathetically. "Though your enthusiastic attempts were quite amusing."

"It was worth a try," he winked playfully. "Besides, seeing you get all hot and bothered was quite amusing too." Blaise left the classroom with a wave.

"And I thought Gryffindors had a lewd sense of humor," Harry laughed, turning towards Draco, who had regained his composure.

"Yes, we do like to indulge every once in a while," the blonde smirked as they headed out into the corridor. "So what did Dumbledore want? It wasn't anything bad, was it? You didn't seem too pleased when you came into class."

"No, I wasn't," he replied, his expression hardening. "Apparently, my -friends- decided to take it into their own hands to tell him how -I've- been blowing -them- off and mysteriously disappearing, as if I'm up to something I shouldn't be."

"Maybe you are."

Hermione and Ron suddenly materialized besides them, both looking serious. "Ever since you've been hanging around with -their- lot," Ron glared at Draco threateningly. "You've been different."

"I am not any different!" Harry exploded, stopping dead in his tracks. "You're just using Draco and his friends as a scapegoat to cover for your sheer idiocy!"

"Really!" Hermione scoffed, scandalized at the mere mention of her being an idiot.

"YES! Really!" he shot back. "I am DONE with trying to get what I'm saying through your THICK heads!"

Harry stormed off down the hallway, scattering the gawking crowd that had paused to stare at the shouting. Draco glanced over at the two shell-shocked Gryffindors. "He does have a point you know," he said frankly.

"And since when do you know Harry better than we do?" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on! What's that Muggle expression? 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'? I spent the first five years here refining every technique possible to get under Harry's skin, and treating him like you guys have is among the top of the list," he shook his head disbelievingly and left them standing alone.

* * *

Hmm...stay with me folks! I have all sorts of Christmas fun planned for the next chapter!

For people who have left me such wonderful reviews, thank you!


	17. Chapter 17: Let The Holidays Begin

New chapter! Yaay! Finals are over and I have a month long break before my next semester starts (Thank Goddess for college!), so I'm hoping to get at least two more chapters of 'Dragon' and my GW fic 'Midnight Masquerade'out before the next semester starts.

On a side note, in fear of my stuff being deleted off like so many other great slash and yaoi writers here, I've created an archive for all my works, including fanart! Check it out the linkto my Yahoo! Groupin my author profile!

* * *

Chapter 17: Let The Holidays Begin

* * *

Christmas holidays did not come soon enough. 

Harry was glad to have a few days reprieve of Ron and Hermione, even if it was only for a brief period and despite the fact he was in Grimmauld Place again. Order members came and went so often that only himself, Draco, and Kreacher were permanent fixtures in the house most of the time.

He had, at long last, mastered Occlumency with Snape, and after the holidays the Potions Master wanted him to touch into Legilimency as well.

"I think you'll find it quite a useful tool," he said at the end of their last lesson. "Easier to spot people lying to you, finding out who might be a traitor..." Snape had let that comment trail off suggestively and smirked as Harry gave an uncomfortable squirm. They had managed to put aside their old animosity as they became better acquainted and he had come to respect the man, as slimy and greasy haired as he may be.

Nonverbal spellwork was second nature to him now, not even his more complicated magic was said aloud. Narcissa decided to wait until after the holidays as well to continue their studies, as she would be helping Snape.

"Oy, Potter, are you playing or not?"

Harry blinked out of his reverie and stared at the Wizard chessboard. Draco was watching him with a particularly grumpy expression, not usually one to be ignored. "Sorry, wandered off for a moment..." he unconsciously rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm as he reached forward and made a move.

"You feeling all right?" the blonde asked, his irritation turning to something akin to concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"-Brooding- is more like it," Draco replied dryly, knocking off one of the raven-haired teen's pieces without even glancing at the board. "I'm beginning to think you weren't kidding when you said brooding is a bad habit of yours. You need to focus more of that brain power here, before I crush you spectacularly, once again, at chess."

Harry chuckled. "For your information, I wasn't -brooding-, just reflecting. And you haven't won this game yet," he moved.

"Brooding, reflecting, not much of a difference there. And yes, Harry, I have won," Draco smirked. "Check mate."

"Oh, sod off," Harry retorted rather unconvincingly. "Bloody Slytherin."

"Stupid Gryffindor," he drawled lightly and they both sighed in unison. "This is really boring, and we've only been here a couple of days. Personal conversations and games of chess can only do so much to entertain. Too bad you're the Boy Who Lived, I'm the evil son of a Death Eater, and we're both on the Dark side's most wanted list, or else I'd suggest going out and doing something."

Though it had been a rather taciturn assumption from everyone that he already knew the consequences, Draco had been extremely vexed when he found that they had to be practically under house arrest in Harry's own house for the duration of break. Unless otherwise planned and escorted by Order members for safety measures, of course.

"I don't understand how you could do it," he had said, looking mightily put out. "Being locked up all the time. No wonder you never left Hogwarts during holiday."

"Yeah, well why do you think I always get into so much trouble?" Harry had replied with bitter sarcasm. "Other than Fate's cruel sense of humor, that is."

"If I didn't know better through experience, I'd say 'fuck them' and go out anyway," said Harry currently, followed by a muttered expletive about what else they could while fucking themselves that made his battered Queen squawk about the perverseness of children.

"Which is a good thing you know better then. And no, I don't believe I'll try that if I ever perform sexual intercourse again in my life," Narcissa greeted tersely, uncharacteristically stiff as her whole demeanor radiated overwrought nerves when she entered the drawing room. The two boys straightened up in their seats and Harry had the decency to flush shamefully. "Unless it was Lucius, then it might be a thought that crosses my mind. We've got a problem."

"-Why- do we keep hearing that phrase?" Draco asked warily, not exactly wanting to know what fresh horrible news was going to ruin their day this time.

His mother closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as if to stave off an impending migraine. "The Death Eaters captured in the Department of Mysteries have been broken out of Azkaban," she answered after a moment, her voice heavy. "Apparently, our great Minister has once again found a way to bungle things up for us."

"But- so- that means-"

Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye at the sound of blonde's pronounced stutter. He had gone slightly pale and was clenching the table the chessboard was resting on with a white-knuckled grip. Little things most people wouldn't notice, he would seem unchanged to them, but after so long of being alone with him, Harry could see every little difference.

"Yes, that means your father is out hiding somewhere," Narcissa replied regretfully. "Most likely with my sister, and they have all rejoined Lord Voldemort."

It seemed that the Malfoy matriarch had not come in alone as whispers began to filter in from the entrance hallway after the tense silence that followed her words. Remus' gray head peered into the room and requested for Narcissa to join them in the downstairs kitchen.

Draco got to his feet rather abruptly, upending the chessboard and sending the pieces scattering across the table and floor with loud curses and yells. "I'm going up to my room for a while."

"Draco-" Harry followed him out into the corridor and grabbed him by the arm before he could reach the staircase. "Draco, wait. You -are- safe here, you know that, right? I wouldn't have brought you and your mum here otherwise."

A conflict of emotions ranged on the blonde teen's visage, something struggling underneath the anxiety that wanted to be shown. "I know we're safe," the blonde replied with a soft tone. "But that doesn't make me any less afraid. I just want to be left alone for a while, that's all."

Harry could only stare, uncertain of what to do or say, as Draco pulled his arm free and went up the stairs. He knew Lucius was a cruel man, hell he was Voldemort's right-hand man, one of the worst Death Eaters imaginable, but he would hardly impart that cruelty on to his only son and heir, right? They were all about the pureblood heritage and social status, but...

He recognized that fear. That reaction. He knew it well because he had experienced it himself, being locked in dingy, tiny cupboards, refused food, and any other form of abuse he suffered with the Dursleys was permanently engraved in his memory enough to know that fear when he sees it.

He frowned deeply as he walked down into the entrance hall towards the kitchen.

"...he's been sending threats to myself and Draco for months now. You know they won't deny him his right to send letters to his close relations, and because it's Lucius, they'll conveniently skip reading the mail before sending it."

"Of course not," Snape's snort sounded through the thick door. "But why didn't either of you say anything? Was there anything that hinted at his possibly being broken out of Azkaban?"

"No, nothing. Or else I -would- have said something, as it would have been imperative to the Order."

"I thought Dumbledore had Azkaban safely secured," Harry remarked loudly, throwing open the door. "What's going on?"

"Harry, I really think you shouldn't be here-" Mrs. Weasley started, but Professor Snape cut her off with a sharp snap of his hand.

"Honestly Molly, it's an attitude like that which caused the little...conflict in the Department of Mysteries," he said silkily. "I believe, as does most everyone else, that there is no harm in letting Potter be included in our meeting henceforth. I can more than assure you that Potter has reached levels in Occlumency that match my own, so there is no longer a reason to leave him in the dark."

The red-haired woman puffed up indignantly at the Potions Master's tone and one glance at her face could show her mind was working furiously to find an excuse.

"And I've hardly ever been a child who needs protection, Mrs. Weasley," Harry added, not feeling the slightest bit sorry at beating down any last ideas she might have had.

"Oh- well- then- I guess my hands are tied," she sighed explosively, shuffling off over to the stove to make some tea for everyone.

Harry dropped into a chair next to Remus, stretching his legs out underneath the table with satisfaction. Oh what Ron and Hermione wouldn't give to be sitting here right now...

"So, do we have any suspicions as to how it happened?" he asked calmly. "I mean, Dumbledore did say he had the situation taken care of, so why was a mass break out from Azkaban even plausible?"

"We all wish we knew," Mr. Weasley grimaced.

"Well, what method of protection did the Ministry give Azkaban after the dementors went back to Voldemort?" Narcissa inquired, faintly sick.

"Dragons," he answered tiredly, pushing his glasses up. "Charlie informed us first thing, he was one of the head dragon keepers over in Romania, so Albus sort of arranged it to see that he would be head of the Azkaban guard. Keeps us on top of things. Charlie knew the Ministry would keep the whole fiasco hush-hush, all things considered, so he's alerted us to watch out."

'So Dumbledore has loopholes for everything. Charlie is his old age cover up in case something like this did happen,' Harry thought amusedly. 'Old man, but still smart enough to mask his faults.'

"Bellatrix was well beyond mad before they even sentenced her to Azkaban, so it wouldn't surprise me if she had planned the coup d'état last year that originally got them out. They probably used the same premises this time," Narcissa pointed out. "Not many know my dear sister as well I do."

"Thankfully," Professor Snape remarked glibly, suppressing a shudder. "It's no wonder she gets along so well with Rodolphus. It certainly makes a lot of sense though. Bellatrix would not have been so greatly affected by the influences of the dementors, leaving her clearheaded enough to form conscious ideas."

"Like Sirius," Harry threw in, unable to cover the shadow of pain in his green eyes. "He knew his innocence and used his Animagus form to get past the dementors. They can sense humans, not animals."

"Do you think some of the Death Eaters might have become unregistered Animagi?" Remus looked fairly alarmed.

"Well, the Darker aspects of that ability are certainly overlooked by many, I can name three certain Gryffindors who overlooked it themselves," Professor Malfoy said dryly, giving the werewolf a quirked smirk. "That's the real reason the Ministry makes Animagi register themselves, makes it harder to skulk around unnoticed when there's a label with your animal and it's characteristics lying about. However, I wouldn't put it past some of them, if they're willing to ignore the few risks involved with it."

"As nice a theory as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to burst your bubble," Snape interjected. "As long as I've been among the Death Eaters, the only Animagus there is that rat, Pettigrew. I would know if there was anyone else."

"Certainly," Remus agreed. "It was just an idea. It could have been anything-"

"We could give you a good idea!" Tonks cracked quite irritably, entering the kitchen with Kingsley Shacklebolt, and both looking worse for wear. "So what's with old lady Black in the hall? I haven't heard her beautiful voice welcome us in ages."

"I asked her to leave her rants to the bare minimum while I was here," Harry replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"How very thoughtful of her," she said dryly, giving the black-haired teen a quick once over then shrugging off whatever had been on her mind. "So Dumbledore had wards set up around the cells of the Death Eaters, when they got out tonight, alarms sounded in the Auror headquarters to alert us."

"Charlie and his men were doing a spectacular job at fighting them off," Kingsley rumbled with an appreciative nod. "We managed to recapture Rookwood, Goyle, and Crabbe, but the others got away. It would seem a fair few of them knew wandless magic. They'll still probably try to get someone into the Ministry of Magic to get their wands out of the vaults there."

"Work's going to be loads more fun now," Tonks rolled her eyes. "It's bad enough giving them an excuse to poke and prod us where they really shouldn't..."

The debate went on for another hour, until Tonks and Kingsley had to return to the Ministry before their absence was noticed, the two Weasleys back to the Burrow before one the twins (who were staying there for the holidays instead of their flat in Diagon Alley) blew the house up in boredom, and Remus wanted to take their ideas to Dumbledore. It left Harry, Professor Snape, and Narcissa alone.

"Are you staying, Professor, or will you be leaving to?" Harry asked, standing up and stretching. "If you wouldn't mind sticking around for a while, I think Draco could use the support."

"What do you mean by that?" Snape replied sharply.

He glanced over at Narcissa, who had a guilty expression marring her pale features. "When you told us about the breakout, Draco looked petrified and ran upstairs. I didn't press him to talk to me, and I'm going to keep it that way until he wants to talk. I don't know what happened behind closed doors in the Manor, but whatever it was..." Harry trailed off significantly. "I do know he considers you more a father type figure more than Lucius Malfoy ever was."

The Potions Master nodded stiffly. "Very well then, I'll stay. Besides, after tonight, I think I might want to spend a night or two away from my residence outside of Hogwarts. I don't feel like dealing with unwanted visitors right now."

"Kreacher, come here."

The gnarled old house elf appeared with a pop! right next to Harry as if he had been standing a few feet away and heard the summons. "Master wishes to speak to me?" he bowed low.

"Yes. I want you to prepare the spare room adjacent to Professor Malfoy's, Professor Snape will be spending a couple of nights with us," he replied, everything in his tone underlying command. "We shouldn't expect anyone else here tonight, so I want dinner for four ready and set out in half an hour. Understood?"

"Kreacher will do as his Master wishes," the house elf muttered reverently to the floorboards, not lifting up from his bow in the slightest, then disappeared with another pop!

"You and Draco have been pending way too much time together," Narcissa said, a faint smile of amusement brightening her façade back up. "You're starting to sound like him."

"Yeah, well I don't want a repeat of Sirius' mistake," Harry sighed heavily. "Besides, his mother's mad portrait has me marked as a worthy Dark Master, so as long as I have her seal of approval, Kreacher worships the very ground I step on. Now, if you excuse me a moment, I'm going to try to coax Draco down here."

"Dumbledore really underestimates that boy sometimes," she whispered to Snape, both watching the Gryffindor with guarded gazes as he left the kitchen.

* * *

Harry stood outside Draco's room, torn between knocking and disturbing whatever mood the blonde was in, or just going back to the kitchen and making up some excuse. 

Of course, knowing Professors Snape and Malfoy, they'd come up here to check for themselves. So he at least had to knock and see if he got a 'Fuck off' or a 'Come in' response, at least he wouldn't seem like a chicken.

Finally, with a deep breath, he raised his fist and rapped his knuckles gently on the wooden door. "Draco?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence, then, "What do you want?"

Harry winced. This was going to be tough. That was right in the middle of 'Fuck off' and 'Come in'. Dangerous territory to tread in. "I just wanted to let you know, everyone's left except for your mum and Snape, and we're going to have dinner soon..." Yes, he sounded completely lame. "And I wanted to make sure you're all right."

More silence.

"But, if you just want to be left alone still, I'll just go back..."

Harry was just wondering if there was room for a third proverbial foot in his mouth when the door opened with a soft click and he was facing Draco. He looked considerably calmer than he had in the drawing room, though there was still a lingering sense of something bothering him. There were permanent finger trails in his loose blonde hair where he had ran his hands through over and over in his fretting and his silver eyes were storm clouds of vulnerability.

Though it wasn't exactly a time for smiling, Harry felt a painfully understanding smile spread across his face as he held a hand out to the Slytherin. Instead of getting his hand in return, Harry found himself with his arms full of Draco, who had dropped every last shred of the infamous Malfoy self-control as he clung to Harry's muscle toned frame as if his life depended on it.

"You can't let my father find me, Harry," his appeal was muffled against the curve of his shoulder, a noticeable shiver coursing through him. "You've seen what he's capable of. That's nothing compared what I've been through because of him."

It took all of Harry's willpower to stifle the surge of anger and hatred that flared up. "I made you a promise Draco," he replied a lot gentler then he thought he was going to sound, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller boy. "I swore that you would be safe and that's what you'll be. I don't care what we have to do, I've lost too many important people as it is and I won't make that mistake again."

Draco's breath hitched. "You think I'm an important person?"

Ah, so there -was- room for the third proverbial foot.

"Of course you're an important person," Harry said wryly. "If there was one thing that remained constant in my life when everything else failed, I could count on you to be there with your charming wit, smarmy comebacks, and our insatiable urge to hex each other into oblivion."

"And here I thought I was going to receive a compliment," the blonde gave a watery chuckle, his grip around the Gryffindor's midsection still tight.

"But it is a compliment."

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Harry answered purposely, raising an eyebrow at Draco's questioning gaze.

"What happened."

"I'd rather you tell me when you want to than force you to tell me," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I, of all people, should know what it feels like to be forced to talk against your will, and I'd be a hypocrite if I pushed you."

Any tension left in Draco seeped out. "You're too good to me, you know? I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back for everything."

"I told you I don't expect you to pay me back," Harry dismissed. "Get used to it."

Draco laughed, a rich, silvery laugh, then turned a delicate shade of red as he pulled away, the closeness of their proximity finally dawning upon him. "So, my mother and Serverus are sitting down in the kitchen? We shouldn't keep them waiting, should we?"

The green-eyed boy smiled again. "Of course."

* * *

The next chapter is going to be awesome! Sexual tension, drama, angst, surprises and more! My Christmas present to all my lovely readers! 


	18. Chapter 18: Mistletoe Chaos

Merry belated Christmas to all the readers! Here's my present for you all! A longer chapter andhot boy loving! (cackles gleefully)

* * *

Chapter18: Mistletoe Chaos

* * *

Harry was worried.

No, scratch that. He was in a -very- advanced state of panic.

Draco, after much Slytherin-worthy persuasion and a fair amount of heart-melting smiles, managed to corner and coax Tonks into letting himself and Harry go to Diagon Alley to get some Christmas shopping done. He had insisted that not only was owl ordering from Wizarding catalogs very 'unoriginal', but had also pointed out that it would add a lot of unneeded attention to the Order's headquarters. That idea sent Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye whizzing sickeningly around in paranoia and he readily supported their going to Diagon Alley instead, as along as he and Tonks went with them.

Which brought Harry back to his -very- advanced state of panic.

What in the hell did you get somebody when they got whatever they wanted whenever they wanted it?

It was always easy for Ron and Hermione. Something Quidditch, especially if it was the Chudley Cannons, would do for Ron, and any type of book Hermione didn't already have was perfect for her. He didn't have to blink twice about it. In fact, he had unconsciously gotten them gifts before he remembered their rather icy relationship at the moment.

Harry didn't know what the blonde himself had planned, after a few purchases, he and Tonks separated from him and Moody. Draco said he didn't trust Harry to not peek around in his parcels and see what his gift was, so they were going to vanish and take care of it.

Bloody Slytherin.

Now what to get for that bloody Slytherin. He didn't want to be bland like his predictable presents for his former best friends, yet he didn't want to get something too extravagant and risk hurting Draco's feelings by acting as if he were flaunting his wealth in the face of Draco's current situation. Mad-Eye Moody wasn't exactly the ideal person Harry had in mind to ask for suggestions either.

Fred and George were notably absent from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes when they walked past, leaving a very frazzled, yet jovial, looking Lee Jordan running the register by himself.

'No, definitely not from their joke shop...'

After peering in through a few more stores windows and finding nothing to his liking, Harry was just about to call it quits when a something silver caught his eye. A little shop was tucked back into a niche between two larger ones and was quite easy to pass over, he didn't even remember seeing it the end of summer term before his third year, when he had stayed in the Leaky Cauldron and had loads of time to wander around Diagon Alley. The name charmed onto the window in Old English style text was faded and barely legible, but Harry didn't care. The display was absolutely fascinating, magical creatures of all sorts that were shrunk down into various sizes and looked so realistic it was unnerving. What had gotten his attention was a startlingly lifelike silver dragon about the size of a small kitten prowling about the top shelf, its emerald eyes glittering like jewels as it peered back out at him.

"Moody, I'm going to go in here," Harry said, pointing. The ex-Auror scanned the building with his magical eye and after a moment, he gave a nod that meant it was all clear. A cloud of dust hit Harry the instant he entered, making him sneeze rather loudly and almost drop his packages.

"May I help you?"

He turned his watering gaze in the direction of the decrepit voice. A very old, gnarled wizard sat behind the register counter in a musty armchair, wearing a stained leather tunic over his robes. The old wizard was watching him with an amused expression as he fought off another sneeze.

"Yes, well, I saw that dragon in the window," Harry smiled, walking over to him as he looked around. Shelves with more creatures and other interesting objects lined the walls, all crafted with assiduous care and attention. "It's amazing."

"Oh, it's just a bit of metal and a few well-placed charms," he waved off dismissively. "I really only do it for fun, I never expected anything out of it. No two things are ever the same. Occasionally I get commissions from people, like when we had that awful Triwizard Tournament. Albus thought it would be nice to have little replicas of those dragons the champions fought. Do you still have that Hungarian Horntail?"

Harry blinked, taken aback. He hadn't realized the man had recognized him. It's pretty sad when you become so accustomed to idol-worship that a hint of normalcy is shocking. "Yeah, actually."

"That one was my favorite to do," the old wizard sighed fondly, stroking his long white beard. "Beautiful thing, wasn't it?"

"Maybe not while -facing- it, but from far away it is," he laughed, reminded of the look Hagrid got whenever he thought about Norbert. "What about the one in your display? Is it for sale?"

"Sure. I'll sell it to you for ten Galleons."

"Ten Galleons?" Harry repeated incredulously. "But that's incredible work, you deserve more than that!"

"I only do this for fun, I told you so myself," the old wizard shrugged. "Ten Galleons."

Harry paid him and was still flabbergasted after he had left, the dragon safely tucked under his free arm. Draco and Tonks were waiting for them at the Leaky Cauldron when they arrived, which prompted the Slytherin to do exactly what he had accused Harry of doing.

"What's in the big box?" Draco asked curiously, eyeing the lid as if trying to find some way to open and look without being noticed.

"None of your business," Harry smirked. "So are we ready to go back?"

"Please!" Tonks moaned pitifully, shaking her violet, spiky haired head. "I thought -women- were bad shoppers, but I think blondie here has our whole gender population beat."

"I'm very picky when it comes to getting things for my friends and family," Draco sniffed, gathering his parcels from the table they were sitting at.

"If that's what -you- call it," she muttered darkly as they entered the crowded sidewalk to Muggle London. "-I- was the one whom you dragged about all over the place, don't forget."

It was a long trip back to Grimmauld Place, after wandering around Diagon Alley all day and the walk to and from, it was after sunset when they finally returned. Instead of finding the manor empty as it usually was, it was brimming with Order members whose voices were drowned out by the shrieking of Mrs. Black's portrait.

"What in the hell's going on here?" Harry asked, taking in everyone as Moody and Tonks vanished to find out the problem.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem very good," Draco frowned. "Come on, let's drop our stuff and see what's going on."

They went up the staircase and was met by Ginny, who was sporting an arm sling, Ron with a bloody nose, the twins, and Fleur Delacour, who was talking animatedly with Bill as he fixed Ron's nose.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, cradling her arm close as she came over. "Where were you guys?"

"Christmas shopping. What happened here?"

"It was 'orrible," Fleur replied dramatically. "Bill and I were just discussing our wedding plans when out of nowhere- zey started attacking ze 'ouse!"

"The Death Eaters that escaped the other night," Ginny explained with an ugly scowl. "I guess they wanted to celebrate their new freedom. Thankfully mum and dad are in the Order, or we would probably be goners by now."

"That's terrible," Harry said faintly, feeling ill as he turned to Draco. "Can you take these up to my room for me? I really need to shut Sirius's mum up and get down into that meeting."

"Of course I will," he smiled slightly, taking his packages. "And I promise I won't peek."

"You better not," Harry threatened, only serving to amuse Draco more as his smile turned into a smirk. He turned and headed back downstairs to join the meeting in the kitchen.

* * *

The tension after the night of the Burrow attack fizzled out in the last days leading up to Christmas. Mrs. Weasley hovered over her children like an overprotective lioness and had taken it onto herself to add onto the holiday decorations of the house, in spite of Harry's protests that everything was fine the way it was. (Draco had decorated.)

Fred and George were up to no good, as always, judging by the amount of time they spent hiding up in the attic away from everyone. Knowing them, whatever they were planning was going to be either spectacular or a horrendous nightmare.

Ron continued to ignore Harry, he spent his time with everything else that kept him away from Harry and Draco, though Ginny had taken a particular liking to the Slytherin.

Hermione showed up late Christmas Eve, escorted to Grimmauld Place by Professor McGonagall. She made a giant fuss over Ron and what had happened, saying her parents let her come early because of it.

By Christmas Day, everyone was in a good mood. Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Fleur and the Weasleys all collected into the drawing room after an enormous breakfast prepared by Mrs. Weasley. The usual knitted sweaters came from her, even Draco got a green one with a large silver D. Whether or not she only did it to keep from being rude was a different story, but he thanked her very courteously and put it on over his black silk shirt along with everyone else. (Much to Ron and Hermione's amazement. Ginny, Fred, and George found it quite amusing.)

Remus had gotten Harry another magical, multipurpose pocketknife to replace the one Sirius had given him. He received a rather thick volume on emotional and mind magic from Hermione, while Ron's gift was a variety of new things from Fred and George's joke shop. More of a surprise was Narcissa, who had procured a small assortment of finely tailored robes and Muggle outfits much like her son's.

"I just don't understand how you can possibly wear your cousin's old clothes," she said when he opened them. "So those will hold you over until we can get you to Gladrags during a Hogsmeade weekend. You're an incredibly handsome young man, and it pains me to see you hiding in those tents."

"I...well, thanks," Harry mumbled, turning slightly red in embarrassment. It was one thing when it was Mrs. Weasley coddling him in her motherly way, but it was quite another when it was the blunt opinion of someone who knew what they were talking about.

"Shoot Fred, we left something up in our room," George said out of nowhere, glancing about the room as if searching for their missing item.

"Let's go find it!" Fred got up and the twins slipped out of the door with Mrs. Weasley glaring at them suspiciously.

"Here, Draco, this one's labeled to you from Harry," Tonks announced cheerfully as she began wriggling out from underneath the Christmas tree. She had donned a Santa Claus hat during breakfast and had taken it upon herself to hand out all the gifts from around the tree. "Ah! And here's your present to Harry, now why'd you two go and stuff them all the way back here?..." She finally emerged in a shower of pine needles and a few ornaments, pulling out a present in each hand.

Tonks brought Harry his first and he watched in trepidation as she took Draco his. To distract himself, he ripped back the red wrapping paper and opened the box. Under a layer of tissue was a large, roughly hewn bowl that seemed rather familiar, and when Harry took it out, he immediately recognized it as a Pensieve. Instead of being gray stone like the one Dumbledore and Professor Snape used, it was a dark black onyx and considerably lighter in weight.

"I thought it might help with your brooding problem," Draco remarked amusedly, though his gaze was guarded as he gauged the Gryffindor's reaction.

"It's great, thank you," Harry smiled sincerely.

Draco smiled back and took the top off his box. Everyone suddenly went quiet as a small roar and a pair of silver wings emitted from it, closely followed by the rest of the dragon, who made quite a show of stretching itself as it climbed out of the box into Draco's lap.

Harry was pleased as the blonde's face lit up with almost childlike glee.

"Ooo, Harry, how did you know?" Tonks grinned, raising an eyebrow. "He saw that on our way back to the Leaky Cauldron and wouldn't shut up about it."

"I didn't, I swear," he replied, holding his hands up in defense. "I had no idea what to do, then this caught my eye. I couldn't resist, especially after talking to the old wizard who made them. He had made the little dragon replicas for the First Task."

"This is wonderful! Now I'm definitely glad I didn't peek into your packages," Draco said happily, stroking the dragon reverently. "Thank you."

Harry was smiling again. He didn't even notice Ron and Hermione's mirrored expressions of distaste and resentfulness at how close he had become with his former rival.

The door to the drawing room flew open and Fred and George reappeared, George carrying a small gift in his hands.

"Now that everyone's in a right jolly mood," he decreed, holding the present up. "Fred and I would like to introduce something we've been working hard on to put in our holiday sales."

"Perfect for parties like this where there's plenty of victims- ah, people," Fred added disarmingly. "We haven't exactly tested it properly yet, it's not something George and I would put ourselves though."

"Indeed, very disturbing."

"So we thought, 'What better time than Christmas Day'?" he continued, pulling the lid off with a flourish and prodding what was inside with the tip of his wand. A green blur shot up and flew around the room, slowing down to hover in the middle of the room. It looked like a sprig of mistletoe.

"Yes, mistletoe," George grinned. "Which is why it would be disturbing if Fred and I tested it on ourselves. However! This is not any ordinary mistletoe, this is Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' new Mistletoe Matchmaker!"

"We've charmed it to find people who haven't admitted their feelings to each other and bring them together!" Fred clasped his hands behind his back. "Quite literally. It's branches shoot out like ropes and tie the two together. It won't release them until they kiss."

"Thus coming back to the original use of mistletoe, just with our own brand of entertainment," George finished.

"I refuse to let you two test your experiments during our holiday," Mrs. Weasley intervened, looking flustered.

"Sorry Mum, but we can't turn it off. At least not until it's found one good couple," Fred sighed. "Haven't quite figured out how to turn it off at all actually. It's just going to have to run its course."

"I think I should leave before I'm permanently scarred for the rest of my life," Professor Snape remarked, looking at the innocent bit of greenery with wariness. "Who knows what that thing will do."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Serverus," Remus laughed. "I think it's funny."

"Yes, well you -would-," he replied dryly.

The mistletoe wandered about the room as everyone began to clear the trash away and get their presents together to take to their rooms or put away until they left. Its first victims were Tonks and Remus, who it had attacked and bound together just as they were walking out of the drawing room together. Not only was it embarrassing, but highly amusing as the two blushed deep shades of crimson and tried not to fall over. Tonks gave in first and admitted her adoration of the werewolf before planting a big kiss on him.

That seemed to hold the mistletoe over for a little while. They got through afternoon tea without a mishap and the day was closing in towards nightfall when it attacked again.

Draco and Ron had gotten into an argument over Quidditch, so the Slytherin decided they would end it when one of them won at a game of chess. Harry volunteered himself to go up to Draco's room and get his set, it saved him from being cornered by Ron and Hermione.

He returned as Draco was pulling over the extra chair by the doorway to the table.

"That thing seems to have found a permanent resting place," Harry said with a smile, pointing to the silver dragon burrowed in the green sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted for the blonde as he put the Wizard chess set down.

"It's so gorgeous," Ginny sighed from her seat next to Hermione, giggling as the dragon preened itself haughtily. All of a sudden, her eyes widened and she pointed up to the ceiling. "Oh no, it's Fred and George's mistletoe."

Ron paused in putting pieces on the board. "What's it doing sniffing around in here for? Unless you've got a crush on Malfoy now we don't know about, or -another- one on Harry, then it's got no reason to be here," he frowned at his sister.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when the offending mistletoe shot down from the ceiling and hurtled in the direction of where Ron, Draco, and Harry were standing.

Its vines rained down and Harry found himself face-to-face with Draco, pressed so tightly together that EVERYTHING was touching. Their noses were mere centimeters apart as they stared at each other.

"I think that joke has a defect," Hermione said abruptly, shushing Ginny as she started giggling harder.

"Well..." Harry swallowed audibly. "Uh..."

"Exactly," Draco replied rather nervously, a dark pink tinge creeping up his cheeks.

He didn't know what to do. Here he was, magically bound to his former arch nemesis who had somehow became his closest friend...living in his house...in the room right next door to his own...the only way out of this was to give into something he had dutifully tried to ignore since the day his little mantra of 'He's a friend. He's a guy. He's a guy friend.' had entered his mind. Though in the stormy eyes in front of him there wasn't any refusal, resignation, or disgust. If anything, there was masked anticipation and a fear of rejection.

Harry realized he had been holding his breath and everyone else in the room had gone silent. There was only one way out of this...

He leaned in those last few centimeters and pressed his lips against Draco's.

They were pleasantly petal soft and warm, wonderfully pliant and melding into the kiss perfectly. This was how a real kiss was supposed to feel like. Complete.

Neither noticed that the mistletoe had unwrapped itself and returned to its hiding place in the rafters, nor remembered there was anyone else near them, all they knew was weeks of fighting a losing battle was now over. Harry's fingers embedded themselves into long blonde hair that –was- as soft as it looked, and Draco's arms wound about his waist in a fashion very similar to the night Harry comforted him in the hallway outside his room. The need for oxygen eventually won and they broke apart, flushed in the faces.

"Now –that- was HOT," Ginny cracked, laughing at Ron and Hermione's appalled expressions.

* * *

Haha! Ginny couldn't have said it better!

Review! Flame! Whichever suits your fancy...


	19. Chapter 19: Darker Times Ahead?

Haha, I'm actually returning to some semblance of plot with this chapter!

Thank youto those who reviewed! I appreciate anything you have to say, so thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Darker Times Ahead?

* * *

'THE END OF THE WIZARDING WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!

Boy Who Lived Seduced By The Dark Side!

Several trustworthy eyewitness accounts have sent the Wizarding world into a frenzy, reports Bromhilda Vane, Witch Weekly's special correspondent, over the news that our own Harry Potter has become in league with You Know Who.

For the past few months, our readers have sat on pins and needles as the Boy Who Lived seemed to go through some shocking changes. It started with public arguments with his close Gryffindor friends, both in Hogwarts and outside, many of which have been said to be quite violent in nature. Then he began associating himself with Slytherins whose parents are commonly known Death Eaters, the most alarming friendship being with one Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, whom was incarcerated in Azkaban by Harry Potter himself after the hush-hush incident in the Ministry of Magic itself just last summer. It would seem that the rumors floating around about the Boy Who Lived and his valiant struggle in the ambiguous Department of Mysteries in the fabled Hall of Prophecies are just that. Rumors. It seems more and more that the Golden Boy is more likely to pair up with You Know Who than to be His downfall.

Over the holidays, away from the good influences of Hogwarts and its headmaster Albus Dumbledore, it would seem that the close relationship Harry Potter held with the Death Eater's son was fueled into something more. The two were seen shopping together in Diagon Alley before Christmas, and just yesterday, on the train back to Hogwarts, many of their fellow students witnessed the Boy Who Lived and Draco Malfoy sharing intimate moments together.

"I saw them snogging in their compartment coming back from the lavatory," quotes one, who wishes to remain anonymous.

"Everyone was horrified, of course," quotes a Gryffindor, who also wishes to remain anonymous. "We never would have thought Harry would do something like this. Sure he's been a little off since he came back from summer break, after everything he's been through, but to show up at Platform Nine and Three Quarters stuck on someone like Malfoy...Everyone knows he's going to be just like his father."

Although acquitted after the first War with You Know Who, Lucius Malfoy was charged in multiple accounts of Muggle torture-'

"This magazine is a load of rubbish!" Harry retorted angrily, throwing the offensive publication on the table with a resounding smack that knocked over his pumpkin juice and sent many suspicious glances his way. "Going to the Dark side my arse! Fucking load of bullshit."

"C'mon now, you know they're just tired of writing about you being the Chosen One and being prophesied to kill You Know Who," Ginny said sympathetically, picking up the magazine and helping him clean up his mess. A picture of him and Draco on Platform Nine and Three Quarters looking rather shady as they tried to hide from view was splashed across the cover with 'DARKER TIMES AHEAD?' printed above. "Even though that wretched Vane cow made sure to put it to mention as she was slandering you."

This was exactly why he had dreaded coming back after the holidays. While the others staying at Grimmauld Place had been very accepting after Fred and George's Mistletoe Matchmaker attack, both he and Draco knew they would have to deal with backlash. Ron and Hermione were dancing about them like they were stepping on broken glass, not sure of what to do, though not exactly ignoring him like before either. Snape found it quite amusing, after years of dealing with them and their feuding, he had said it was only inevitable that they would kill each other or get together. But that did not mean Harry was going to be treated any better in Potions just because he was involved with his best student.

When they went to Kings Cross station to return to Hogwarts, it had been rather disconcerting to find reporters from the Daily Prophet and other Wizarding publishers lurking about amongst the students and their families. Draco's friends supported them, no matter who Harry was, though Blaise made a show of being jealous. Harry was quite bewildered when Pansy Parkinson cornered him and said on no uncertain terms would she hex him with curses he couldn't even imagine if he hurt Draco, then cooed about how gorgeous they were together before vanishing. Most of Harry's friends treated him much like Ron and Hermione.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco looked as if he hadn't a care in the world, either he hadn't seen the article yet, or he was just showing how much he didn't care about what Witch Weekly wrote. Most likely the latter. He smiled knowingly as he caught Harry's gaze from across the Great Hall and gave a little shrug of indifference before continuing his conversation with Crabbe.

"Why can't I have just one thing that's normal?" Harry sighed, looking back at Ginny. "I mean really, I can't even piss without someone judging me."

"Can you picture -those- headlines? 'The World's Going To End! Harry Potter Pisses In Prefect's Bathroom' or something like that," she giggled. "Then they'll carry on about how you so love to disregard the rules and think you're better than everyone else. Flaunting your celebrity status and whatnot."

"Well, the prefect's bathroom -does- have a nice bathtub in it," he chuckled appreciatively, refilling his goblet. "So maybe the toilets are impressive too. Have a golden seat for my Golden arse." A few feet away, Hermione sniffed disdainfully into her Arithmancy book, sparing them a fleeting contemptuous glance over the cover before returning to her reading.

"Oh, don't you 'hmfph' us," Ginny narrowed her eyes, then glanced around the table with a confused expression. "Hey Hermione, where's Ron? I know the git likes to sleep late, but he never misses a chance to eat. Breakfast is almost over."

"I don't know," she replied, her brow furrowing as she shut her book. "He's been acting a bit off since that night the Burrow was attacked."

"Well, he did get a good knock in the face, maybe it rattled his brain up a bit," Ginny shrugged noncommittally. "Or rattled it back into place. Merlin knows he needed it."

Hermione looked highly offended as she stuffed her book into her already bulging bag and stomped off out of the Great Hall.

"I don't think she enjoyed that much," Harry muttered, fighting off a smirk as he stood up as well. "I'll see you later Ginny, I've got to piss her off even more in Defense Against the Dark Arts." He waved and started walking out, sneaking a peek over at the Slytherin table in time to see Draco follow suit.

"Having a good morning so far?" Draco remarked dryly, falling into step beside Harry.

"It's certainly looking better now, that's for sure," he smiled.

"But what about your Golden Boy image, eh? I'm corrupting you and seducing you to the Dark side don't forget," the Slytherin raised an eyebrow, though smiling back pleasantly nonetheless.

Harry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close, dropping a soft kiss on his lips. "Screw what they have to say," he breathed, kissing him again. "I know better, and that's all that matters."

"Good," Draco sighed, then let out an unmistakable snicker. "We've got company."

Harry glared over at a cluster of fifth year Hufflepuff girls who were gawking at them with rapt fascination. "Don't you have a class to go to?" he asked irritably, snapping them back to reality. "Bugger off!"

"Speaking of classes, I don't think my mother's enthusiasm stretches far enough to let us be late for hers because we were too busy snogging for Hufflepuffs in the corridors," Draco chuckled, taking Harry by the hand as they continued down the hallway.

"So how's the nonverbal practicing coming along?" Harry asked as they approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He had been helping Draco and giving him pointers towards the end of the holidays as they prepared to return for school. He had offered to help Hermione past her mental block, but she had been so scandalized by the mere thought of getting help from something other than her precious books that he hastily dropped the subject.

"Well, I managed to transfigure Pansy's quill into a mouse last night in the common room. I was feeling really good about it...until she figured out who did it and throttled me," he winced. "I forgot she hates rodents."

"Yes, I do," Pansy said dangerously, appearing next to them when they entered. "And next time warn me if you're going to be using my quill as a guinea pig."

Narcissa came out of her office in the back of the classroom, signaling an end to all conversations as she smiled and stood in front of her desk. "Hello! I do hope you all had wonderful, cheer-filled holidays," she waved her wand about and the Dueling platforms they had been using were replaced with small, two seater tables. "I thought this would make things a little easier to concentrate, seeing how that is the key to nonverbal spellwork, well, all spellwork really...but more so in focused branches of magic. Complete concentration and mind power."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes in boredom. He had heard all of this before, in his many Wednesday night lessons with her.

Professor Malfoy paired everyone off once again. Harry was with Parvarti Patil, he watched as Draco and, reluctantly, Ron sat at the table behind them. Blaise was turning on his unfailing charm to coax a rather unwilling Hermione to sit with him.

Parvarti was eyeing Harry uneasily, her expression clearly showing how hard she was thinking of something to safe to say. "Er..."

Harry sighed explosively. Parvarti was the type to hang upon gossip and the 'in' thing, her and Lavender were infamous for their devotion to Professor Trelawney, so it didn't surprise him that she was thinking about the article from earlier. "Listen, I'm NOT, for the billionth time, turning into a Dark wizard," he said, frustrated. "I'm still Harry."

"So what about Malfoy and the Slytherins?" she asked tentatively. "And you have been getting into an awful lot of fights with Ron and Hermione."

"When do we -not- find something to argue about?" he replied wryly, pulling out his wand from his robes.

"Well, that is true...But what about Malfoy?" Parvarti persisted.

"Yes, we're together. And not all the Slytherins turn out to be Death Eaters. Now drop it or I'll hex you," Harry frowned, pointing at her with his wand for emphasis.

The class was just as boring as he expected it. Parvarti was flustered and continually blurted out her spells instead of focusing on silence with accusing glares at Harry as if it was all his fault she couldn't do it. An amusing highlight occurred when an obscene expletive issued from Neville and Millicent Bulstrode's table, which prompted Narcissa to rush over and Vanish the sparrows he managed to conjure inside her robes.

Harry was trying to explain another way of understanding nonverbal magic when a violent explosion sounded behind him. Blaise leapt from his chair. "Draco!"

Harry was on his feet and turned around without a second's hesitance, but whatever had happened, he didn't get a chance to see. A blinding orange light shot through the smoky commotion and struck him square in the chest, sending him flying across the classroom into a wall. Pain ripped through his pine and the back of his skull as he connected with the stone, slumping unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Oh no. Not again.

'...you cannot escape me...'

The darkness. The cold, cold darkness, coursing through his whole being. The agony he felt magnified excruciatingly in his injured bones.

Hissing and high-pitched laughter drowned out his painful cries, clawing and pummeling him in every which direction. There didn't seem to be any boundaries, walls, floors, ceilings...just the endless tumbling and beating.

The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and poisoned his tongue. He felt like he was swimming in it, the warm red liquid searing his very skin off even as it tried to swallow him, engulf him.

'...there is no escape...I have you...'

He was suffocating, being torn apart, the hissing and laughter deafening, falling further and further...

* * *

"HARRY!"

He flew into a standing position, his hands scrambling with his robes to find his wand, his chest aching as he gasped for air. He immediately regretted it, the pain in his back and head spiked uncomfortably and made him sink onto the bed weakly before he lost his breakfast on the floor.

"A-Are you all right?"

Harry opened his eyes experimentally and upon finding the room -not- spinning, he looked up. Draco was sprawled haphazardly on the end of the bed, his finely carved face sickly white under a thick layer of dust and soot. It appeared as if Harry had thrown him off rather unceremoniously when he literally jumped into consciousness.

Before he could say anything, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, clucking about the dangers of magic and overzealous students. "What are you doing up and about, hm?" she asked primly, pulling out her wand and muttering several different spells over him. "The bone mending potion won't have set in properly yet, and you certainly don't want a misshapen spine or a permanent bump on your skull! Lay down! There's a sleeping potion on the table, take it and sleep off the last bits of the recuperation process. Mister Malfoy, do clean yourself up, this is a place of healing, not a pigsty."

It was a point of the seriousness of the situation when Draco did not get angry at Madam Pomfrey's disparaging comment. She walked off to check on another patient and instead of listening to her words, Draco got up and sat down closer to Harry.

"Harry, how many times have you had those dreams since that night in the Room of Requirement?" he asked hesitantly, pulling on the hem of his sleeve in unease. "You're lucky I was able to wake you up before anyone heard you speaking Parseltongue again."

Harry felt a pain in his chest that was entirely unrelated to lack of air and being hit with an unknown spell. He was scaring Draco. "It only happened once, months ago, I swear," he muttered, lying back on the bed gingerly. "Ever since I got a good grip on Occlumency, it stopped. I haven't a clue as to why it would come back, even Snape's said I'm as good as he is now."

Draco's frown loomed over his vision. "I don't know what else could cause it," he mused, then his frown turned into a scowl. "But Weasley is going to get it for blowing up our table like that and firing whatever it was that hurt you."

"Ron did it?"

"Yeah, he said he didn't know what he did, the spell that blew the table startled him and it just shot out of his wand," he said, his voice clearly stating that he thought Ron's excuse was lousy. "My mother couldn't even figure out what spell he used, but it didn't seem to do anything other than throw you across the room."

Harry was thoughtful, but quickly dismissed it. He was fine, or otherwise Madam Pomfrey would not have been so blasé. "What about you? Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

Draco looked momentarily surprised at the sudden change in discussion. "I'm just filthy," he grimaced. "I think my robes were harmed worse than I was. Besides, -you're- the one in the hospital wing, not me."

"That's good. All I heard was the explosion and Blaise jumping up and calling your name, then I ended up here of course..."

Madam Pomfrey gave them a very stern glance of warning as she walked past to her office, which was Draco's cue that he better leave or suffer the consequences of the matron's wrath.

"Listen, maybe you should talk to somebody about those dreams," Draco suggested apprehensively as he stood up. "If Occlumency has stopped working for apparently no reason, as much as I hate to say it, then there's something seriously wrong here."

"Yeah, I know," Harry sighed heavily. "It's inevitable."

His lips curled into a smirk despite his anxiety and he leaned over. "I'll be back later, promise," Draco smiled and gave him a quick kiss, his lips warm against Harry's still clammy skin, then straightened up and left the hospital wing.

* * *

Mmmm...and the plot thickens. Again.

Reviews are very nice, they feed this poor, starving authoress' ego and prompt her to write more and update quicker!


	20. Chapter 20: Underestimated and Denounced

Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than expected, I started spring semester and I'm the Stage Manager in my university theatre production, so I've been a bit busier than normal. But I made it up to you! This chapters longer and full of fun...stuff. Heh.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Underestimated and Denounced

* * *

"We really don't have to work tonight if you don't want to."

Harry snapped out of his reverie, focusing his gaze on Professor Malfoy, who had paused in the process of clearing her room to catch him attention. She was looking at him with concern.

"I didn't even expect you to show up, considering Madame Pomfrey only just released you before dinner," Narcissa continued, still watching him closely. "Have you noticed any side effects yet from the spell Mr. Weasley cast?"

Harry hesitated. She did teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class...but Professor Snape taught him the now failing Occlumency, and he was the Death Eater spy. He would better analyze the situation. Though it wouldn't hurt to get her opinion either, considering she also came from an upbringing among Dark, fanatical pureblood wizard families.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a side effect really," Harry said finally, and Professor Malfoy sat down in the chair next to him, getting a distinct feeling that she would need it. "You know the whole reason I learned Occlumency was to keep Voldemort out of my head and me out of his. The first night I had spoken to you in Dumbledore's office, the night I burnt Draco's hand, I had this...dream, nightmare...I don't know exactly what to call it. I had collapsed, and when I woke up, Draco had told me I had been speaking Parseltongue and shaking. All I knew was that I was lost in complete darkness and there were snakes hissing and Voldemort was laughing, the taste of blood in my mouth. It happened one other time, then once I got a grip on Occlumency, the dreams stopped completely. But it happened again in the hospital wing after your class and it was worse than before. I was lucky Draco was there to wake me before anyone heard."

Narcissa's horrified expression quickly melted into a thoughtful one as her mind processed the information and tried to come up with an explanation. "I believe...I believe that he could have been experimenting, after he managed to possess you back in the Ministry of Magic, to test his limits," she frowned. "And when you mastered Occlumency, it would have completely shut him out. If I knew what spell Mr. Weasley used...or possibly the sheer physical shock from being injured like you were, it could have lessened your mental shields in your unconscious state of mind. Assuming that the Dark Lord has kept on trying to enter your mind since you blocked him out, putting forth a great amount of effort, it would explain the intensified experience you had."

"It sounds plausible," Harry sighed heavily, his fingers going into his unruly hair and gripping it tightly. "Wouldn't surprise me either. Just one more thing to push my buttons."

Professor Malfoy felt the maternal urge to comfort him as a bitter smile twisted his features, reminding her with a pang just how her own son had been last summer. "Nothing's definite, we can talk to Serverus about this, and the Headmaster-"

"And give Dumbledore something else to control me with? I don't think so," Harry replied sharply, his bitterness hardening to a cold scowl. "I'm tired of getting nothing but lies, secret keeping, and his manipulation of everything I do because of the stupid prophecy that ruined my life."

"Well, scratch that idea then," Narcissa remarked, her mind drifting briefly back to the comment she had made over the holidays after Harry had given orders to Kreacher.

'Albus really underestimates him. And now he's beginning to pay for it.'

"No, I want to talk to Snape, just not Dumbledore," he said, slightly abashed at his harshness. "In fact, I had been considering it the whole time I was healing. With everything he knows and has experienced, I figured he would be the best person to ask. I just haven't had a chance to speak to him about it yet."

"We can go to the dungeons and discuss the matter further," Professor Malfoy righted her classroom back to the way it was with a lazy flick of her wand. "This is much more important than learning wandless magic, I should think."

Harry nodded in agreement and they left, their odd company receiving curious glances from the straggling students in the corridors as they headed to the Potions Master's office. Snape looked deeply disgruntled at being bothered when he opened his door, until he saw whom it was.

"Narcissa. Harry. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, ushering them into his rooms and conjuring up a second chair for his student.

"We need to talk, Serverus," Narcissa said simply, turning her eyes very pointedly from him to Harry. "I hope your wards are up."

"Always," Professor Snape smiled blandly, sitting behind his desk.

Harry explained everything to the older man. The nightmares, visions, whatever they were, what he felt, the Parseltongue, and the theory he and Professor Malfoy had come up with. By the time he finished, Snape was back on his feet and pacing back and forth, pausing occasionally to stare at one of his pickled ingredients that lined the walls as if it would give him answers. Apparently, a jar of floating, multi-limbed lizards inspired his train of thought.

"I have heard nothing about a plan...but that's doesn't mean it doesn't exist, of course," he spoke finally, folding his arms across his chest. "The Dark Lord really keeps much of what he does to himself, unless the Death Eaters are required, that's the only time we are informed of anything. I could see how he would want to test his limits, finding inopportune moments of weakness to penetrate your defenses. However, you had him blocked out for a long time once you started getting a grip on Occlumency. I hardly believe that he kept on trying for months, he probably had someone research into methods to get around Occlumency. Some sort of Dark magic potion or spell or charm...but I don't know how the Dark Lord could get something like that in here, with security measures as they are. I personally see to some of my more...suspicious Slytherins..."

Snape's robes billowed after him as he started pacing again.

"Sir, -is- there anything that can get around Occlumency?" Harry pressed, feeling rather uneasy. Here was one of the few people he was sure would know, and all he could do was burn a path into the stone floor and mutter to himself. He had spent all this time learning Occlumency, and now it would seem there was a way around it? Of course, it obviously was a very rare, complicated thing if Snape couldn't recall it like he could with other Dark Arts information. And magic wasn't infallible.

"It's some sort of spell," he said with a sigh, walking to the bookshelf behind his chair. "I'm going to have to look further into this. I do know it's Dark for sure...I'll have to look into the Restricted Section or my personal collection in my living quarters. Have you gone to-"

"I am not telling Dumbledore anything about this, thank you," Harry cut in so curtly that the Potions Master was as utterly taken aback as Narcissa had been. "I have a bit before curfew, so I think I'm going to go start the search in the Restricted Section now. The sooner we figure this mess out, the better. Thank you, Professors."

"Did I miss something?" Serverus remarked, confused, as he and Narcissa watched him leave.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed.

"I hate to be one to judge by House, but it seems as if I blinked and an annoyingly Gryffindor Potter was replaced with a very astute Slytherin Potter," he replied with a frown of consternation. "It's quite frankly bewildering."

* * *

"Most Potente Magick...Dark Arts And Debauching Your Soul...well, that certainly doesn't sound pleasant, so I'll add it to the pile...Disposition Perversion...Merlin, where do they come up with stuff like this!" 

Harry had picked up his tottering stack of dusty tomes and began to head for the nearest table, when he nearly collided with someone walking past the gate doors that separated the Restricted Section. He scrambled to keep his grip on the books.

"Excuse me," Harry muttered, not even peering around the volumes to see whom he had run into.

"Harry? Is that you behind all those...awful books?" It was Seamus, sounding very disgusted. He was surprised it wasn't Hermione, since this was her haven outside the classrooms.

"Yeah. Now, I'm busy, so if you don't mind moving out of my way and leaving me alone, it would be greatly appreciated," he said, trying to sidestep the Irish Gryffindor.

"You know what people are saying about you, right?"

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. "Yes, I know. Draco told me the rumors when he came to visit me in the hospital wing. What difference does it make what the fuck people think about me? One year I'm the good guy, the next year I'm the bad guy, this just happens to be one of those bad years," he hissed irritably.

"Well? Didn't you stage that charade with Ron, to gain some sympathy points after Witch Weekly published that article?" Seamus retorted, albeit softly so as not to catch Madame Pince's attention. "And as soon as you get released, you're in the Restricted Section checking out books on the Dark Arts that would make even Hermione cringe."

"Really Seamus," Harry responded sarcastically, dropping his books with a heavy thud on the table. "Really, I would have thought after the bullshit that happened the LAST time everyone thought I was a lying, brain addled, future Dark wizard and you believed the rubbish that you would've learned your lesson not to take articles from Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet seriously."

Seamus bristled visibly, his cheeks flushed. "Yeah, but just because they were wrong -that- time, doesn't mean they're wrong now! We've all seen the way you've treated Ron and Hermione since beginning of term, and now you're all smarmy with those bloody Slytherins and shagging a Death Eater like Draco Malfoy while you're at it."

"Did I hear my name and shagging in the same sentence?" Draco greeted good-naturedly as he walked up on them, putting a hand on Harry shoulder. His cheerful expression faltered slightly when he felt rock hard tension knotting up his muscles, but he quickly hitched his smirk back into place. "My mother said I could find you here, I was going to pop in during your lesson and see what you were up to, but found her by herself. Don't tell me you're going around bragging about our personal business in the -library- of all places."

"You interrupted before I had the chance to brag," Harry rejoined in a light tone, though his eyes flashed dangerously, the only outward sign of the anger boiling inside of him. Even though his self-control was firmly in check, the sheer amount of power that still managed to eke its way around them into the air made Draco shiver involuntarily. "Seamus was just informing me of what he thought about all those rumors people are spreading about me."

"Oh? So he knows they're all fucking idiots, right?"

"Then what's he doing hanging around the likes of -your- sort?" The Irish teen replied scathingly.

"Because I'm just another friendly, cuddly sort of person like you!" Draco smiled brilliantly, wrapping a reassuring arm around his black-haired beau. Seamus shot them both a mutinous glare and stalked off.

Harry shrugged off the blonde and sat down stiffly at the table, throwing the first book on the top of the stack down in front of him. His shaky hands nearly ripped the pages clean out as he yanked through them, not even reading the pages as he went through the motions. Draco slipped into the chair next to him and saved the tome from his destruction.

"Come on Harry, you're too worked up for this. Let's take these and we can find some place to escape from everyone for a while."

The Slytherin gave an internal sigh of relief as Harry nodded jerkily. They had a bit of a hassle from Madame Pince, but after reassuring her that they were working on some extra projects for his mother's class, she finally let them go. It took everything Draco had to keep up with Harry's furious, long strides, despite lugging ten thick texts in his arms. He sure seemed to know where he was going though, so he thought it safe just to follow his lead.

A door appeared on the wall and Draco realized exactly where they were going. A fire was going in the fireplace on the far side of the room with the large canopy bed covered in green silk bed sheets. The only thing different from the last time he had come here with Harry was the table with healing supplies was replaced with a bookshelf. Harry slumped into the couch by the fire and dropped his books onto the floor.

"Draco, why do I even bother trying to save these people?"

The blonde hesitated. He couldn't tell if he was being rhetorical or if he really wanted an answer to a question he already knew. So he sat down next to him on the couch, remaining quiet.

"What do they fucking expect me do? I mean really, I'm the next Voldemort today, tomorrow someone important will be attacked and then I'll be the bloody Boy Who Lived again, the Savior of the whole fucking world! I just wish they would make up their fucking minds! Even the people who have been with me through thick and thin can't trust me any more. After all that I've done and still have to do, all the shit I've been forced to deal with, without the time to do it properly, because I'm not allowed to have a moment of weakness. I'm just so -tired- of everything..." The volume of Harry's voice lessened as he ranted, the anger crumpling into pain, and by the end, his emerald eyes were glistening suspiciously in the firelight with the need to weep.

It hurt Draco to hear him like this. Underneath all the layers and masks he hid himself behind, here was all the raw emotion he really felt. He couldn't comprehend how Hermione and Ron could act the way they have been if they knew their Golden Boy as well as they said they did. No one should be able to turn away from pain like this, unless they were as cold and heartless as the Death Eaters and Dark Lord they were fighting against. Or unless Harry had never let them see this far into his inner turmoil, which brought another pang of hurt knowing that he trusted someone like him so implicitly with the truth.

Draco scooted closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry buried his face in the crook of his shoulder and the last shreds of self-control melted away as he clung to him. Draco's robes were soaking wet when the silent tears finally stopped, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dumped everything off on you," Harry mumbled shamefully, beginning to pull away. "You don't need the weight of my burdens."

"No- don't apologize," Draco tightened his grip to keep him from moving entirely away. "I would rather you feel comfortable enough to be able to talk to me openly then to keep it all bottled up inside."

"I've never been completely open to anyone, because they always get scared or disappointed when I get angry and it all slips out," he answered, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

"If they really cared about you, they wouldn't be such filthy hypocrites and they would give you the support you really need without judging you," he replied vehemently, taking Harry by the chin and forcing him to look him straight in the eye. The torment in those jade depths was starting to wane.

Harry suddenly lunged forward and their lips met, crushed together passionately. Taken off guard, by the time Draco's mind registered what had happened, he was lying on his back with the slightly bigger Gryffindor on top of him, their tongues battling for superiority as they kissed.

Was it just him, or was it considerably hotter in the room?

Draco gasped loudly when Harry's lips moved down towards his throat, his warm breath making the sensitive spots tingle.

"Ah- I'm sorry!" Harry, mistaking the gasp, paused with concern spreading over his visage. "I didn't mean-"

"Bloody Gryffindors," Draco growled and grabbed him by the front of his robes, yanking him back down into another earnest kiss. Harry could barely contain his moan, his body pressing as close as humanly possible to Draco's as a wild heat coursed through them.

"Bed. Now."

Fingers fought with cloth, their school robes falling to floor as they made their way towards the large green silk canopy bed. Draco nipped at Harry's earlobe, hearing buttons from Harry's shirt pop off as he tore it off and threw it away from them.

They lay down together, struggling through the remainders of their garments while each was trying to best the other, neither wanting to give up his dominant position. Some things never changed. Harry bit down on Draco's neck, having figured out that was one of his biggest weak spots, and Draco ran his hands over Harry's muscled torso, rubbing his thumbs roughly against his nipples.

Spurred by watching the blonde squirm under his caresses, Harry returned his lips to Draco's and reached down to stroke his hard length. He was rewarded by Draco melting bonelessly underneath his touch, digging his fingernails into his flesh with a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh- Merlin, Harry-"

Harry rolled him over fully onto his back, raging hormones and instincts taking over where he lacked in experience as he continued to pump his throbbing erection. One of his knees slipped in between Draco's long, pale legs and spread them apart as his free hand felt among the rumpled mess they had made of the bed for his wand. It enclosed on something round, but it definitely wasn't a wand.

'Never mind.'

This -was- the Room of Requirement, but honestly...then all coherent thought was once again lost when he returned his gaze to Draco's naked form glistening with beads of sweat. Harry fumbled with the tube of lubricant in his impatience as he coated himself with it, and then resumed stroking Draco, this time more to distract him from the impending discomfort.

Draco's legs wrapped around his waist, his back arching up off the bed as Harry inserted one finger, then another, gently preparing him. He was careful to make it feel as good for Draco as it was for him as he pushed his aching cock in to the hilt and began to thrust in and out, the pace picking up as Draco gripped the sheets with white-knuckled fists, both of them moaning out each others' names loudly.

With explosive cries, they came at the same time and took every last shred of strength for Harry to not collapse right on top of Draco. He slowly withdrew and rolled over next to him, his breath heavy.

"I could definitely die happy right now," Draco murmured exhaustedly, turning onto his side. He threw an arm possessively across Harry's broad chest and laid his head on his shoulder, relishing in the afterglow.

"Definitely."

* * *

Mmm...smut. I am so going to to get myself banned from hereone day.

Review! Flame! Whichever suits you. Heh.


	21. Chapter 21: The Morning After

Sorry for the slight delay, I had a double update on my Gundam Wing fic and was deluged with homework and such, so it's been difficult trying to update my fics!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: The Morning After

* * *

Draco had never felt so warm and comfortable as he did then. Burrowed deep within a cocoon of silk blankets, snuggled up perfectly against the lean body next to him as someone finger-combed his hair.

'Hold on...'

His sleep fogged mind slowly clicked into place. He was in a nice bed with another person and said person was playing with -his- hair. And, even better, he found that he didn't really care when all his mental alarm bells should have been going off as he hexed the person into oblivion.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Draco mumbled.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Harry's apologetic voice replied somewhere above his left ear and his hand stilled.

"Maybe," he opened his eyes and found Harry propped up on his elbow, looking like he had been awake for a while. "But keep going, it feels wonderful."

He smiled and continued what he had been doing. If Draco had been a cat, he thought he would be purring right about now as he stretched languidly under his arm. "We're going to have to get up soon if you want to get breakfast before our classes."

"Ugh, let's just blow off everything. I don't want to get up," Draco moaned, turning his face into his pillow.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I really don't want to either-"

"-But-."

"-but- I haven't been to classes since Monday and I can't afford to miss anymore," he finished, getting serious.

"We'll tell them you had a relapse, Madam Pomfrey released you too early, or you just weren't ready to face Weasley after being hexed halfway across the room and severely- may I repeat- SEVERELY injured by the red-haired demon?" Draco replied convincingly, showing enough of his hidden face to reveal an equally convincing pouty lower lip.

"You come up with plausible excuses way too easily," Harry remarked dryly. "However, as plausible as they may be for -you-, they won't work for me."

He rolled over onto his back with an exaggerated sigh. "Well, since you must, I might as well go too. It's not fun to skip without someone with you."

"I'm honored by your generous sacrifice," he snickered and dropped a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

"Oh, you think you're so smooth. Pour on the sarcasm then skillfully detour whiplash by being sweet and charming," Draco said amusedly, reaching up from out under the covers and pulling Harry back down for a much more intense lip lock.

"It worked, didn't it?" Harry grinned, then wriggled out of the bed before the blonde could get a better grip and throttle him.

"You are such a bloody prat, you know that?" Draco asked, annoyed, as he slid out after him.

"Of course," he smirked, sorting through the various articles of rumpled clothing to find all of his belongs and starting to get dressed. Draco was just about to turn to the nightstand and get their wands when Harry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Last night was really...I don't know if there's a word to describe it."

"I know what you mean." Suddenly, Draco gave him an enticing smile. "Just wait until Valentine's Day."

* * *

They finally made it to the Great Hall after a frequently interrupted trek from the Room of Requirement, managing to arrive with enough time to grab something to eat before breakfast was over. Harry and Draco parted ways at the door and Harry headed over to where Ginny sat with Neville and Dean.

"Good morning, Ginny," Harry grinned, sliding into a seat in front of her and instantly reaching out for a plate of sausages. "Neville, Dean."

Dean gave him an uncomfortable look before scooting down towards Seamus a few feet away. The Irish Gryffindor glared over at them as if they were owl droppings coated on the bottom of his shoe.

"Oh, honestly, those two are idiots," Neville frowned. "I'm beginning to see why you don't stay in our dormitory anymore, Harry. I'm about half tempted to start sleeping in the common room myself, so I don't have to hear them complain. I'd take Dobby over Seamus and Ron any day, Dean's the worse because he just goes along with them so they don't take the mickey out on him like they do me for not agreeing with them."

"And you might want to pull up your collar a bit, that hickey is quite impressive," Ginny smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively as Harry turned a delicate shade of pink and pulled at his shirt collar. "No wonder you're having a good morning."

"Uh, yes, well-" he coughed lightly. "Hand me some of that toast and jam, please."

The redhead snickered and obliged. "Speaking of my insufferable prat of a brother, Neville, where is he? He wasn't at dinner last night, and now he's not here for breakfast," said Ginny curiously.

Harry paused in spreading the jam on his toast. It was true. He didn't recall seeing Ron at all last night after Madam Pomfrey released him from the hospital wing, and he definitely would have remembered seeing him if Ron had been at dinner.

"He was in our room last night, complained of his stomach hurting or something," Neville shrugged. "He was going to skip over dinner and lie in. His bed curtains were shut when we got back, so we just assumed he went to the hospital wing or to sleep and left it alone."

"If he went to Madam Pomfrey, I must have just missed him then," Harry replied, thoughtful. "I'm sorry you've had to put up with his and Seamus' rubbish. I actually got into it with Seamus in the library last night, so I thought it better to avoid our dorm for another night to let things blow over."

"Yeah, he did seem pretty worked up about something, so it's probably best that you didn't," Neville agreed affably. "Wish I would've been there to see what set him off, he was swearing so badly the mirror on his dresser told him to watch his language."

"He was just lucky Draco showed up and intervened, or HE would've been the one in the hospital wing for a few days," Harry muttered darkly, stabbing his jam-covered knife into his pile of scrambled eggs.

"I'm sure Draco took care of more than that," Ginny remarked, her Cheshire Cat smirk spreading.

"And you," Harry pointed at her emphatically with his toast. "You need to keep your nose out of my -very- personal life. You got all you're ever going to know or see at Christmas."

"Oh ho, says you," she shot back cryptically and Neville chuckled.

He blushed again. "A very strong gut feeling tells me I need to write your brothers and see what new experiment they're concocting. And make Kreacher search everyone for Extendable Ears whenever they come into Grimmauld Place."

"You act like you can't trust me or something," Ginny scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"When you're related to Fred and George and mischief and mayhem are involved, then no, I don't," Harry replied dryly, instinctively covering his head as the female Weasley waved her wand and her bacon started attacking him in a good imitation of her infamous Bat Bogey hex.

"Ginny, have you seen Ron this morning?"

The bacon fell limp back onto the table and Harry raised his head to see Hermione standing behind Ginny, her face lined with worry.

"I just told them that he said he was sick last night," Neville offered helpfully.

"Yes, he told me that too. I checked the hospital wing and your rooms, but he wasn't there," Hermione sighed. "He was supposed to get with me in the common room before breakfast so we could discuss the prefects' meeting later this morning, but he never showed up."

"He seems to be vanishing rather often lately," Harry commented thoughtfully, Scourgifying bacon grease off his robes.

"You're not one to talk," she said loftily. "You've disappeared several times yourself."

"Yeah, but by now everyone knows I go to the Room of Requirement because it's usually after a hard lesson with Professor Snape or Professor Malfoy," he responded casually. "Obviously, Ron doesn't tell you where -he's- going, now does he?"

Hermione puffed up in frustrated indignation. "Well- I- No, not really," she admitted, deflating visibly.

"Come on now, this is -Ron- we're talking about," Ginny laughed, instantly breaking the sedate mood. "He's probably off skulking around trying to form a secret coalition group to break up Harry and Draco and convert Harry back to the Light side. The B.U.H.A.D Group of Bloody Great Prats, with Seamus as his right-hand man. All it'll take is a good Howler from our mum telling him to stop being an idiot and he'll straighten up quick."

"Maybe," Hermione replied unconvincingly, walking off with a frown still shadowing her features.

Harry suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. "I'll see you guys later, I need to talk to Professor Snape about the work I missed before Potions starts," he pushed his plate away and got up, walking out of the Great Hall and heading down the stone staircase into the dungeons.

After a check showed that the Potions master wasn't in his classroom, Harry went to his office further down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Professor Snape was at his desk with a cobweb-covered, thick book opened in front of him with an expression of deep contemplation set on his face. He moved his hand to shut it, but left it alone when he saw it was only Harry.

"Class isn't for another twenty minutes, Potter," he remarked idly.

Harry closed the door behind him. "Yes, I know that," he said, feeling more than knowing that the powerful shields had renewed themselves behind him as he went to sit down. "I found a few books last night in the library that I thought might be useful, do you think I can keep them in here?"

"If that wasn't a loaded question, I don't know what is," Snape replied wryly, leaning back in his chair. "You -did- check them out I hope."

"Of course I did! Draco and I convinced Madam Pince that they were resources for a project for his mum, so she let us take them," Harry sighed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a handful of dice-sized cubes. He unshrunk the books back to their normal size. "I already have ninety nine percent of the school thinking I'm in league with Voldemort thanks to Witch Weekly, the last thing I need is to be seen reading books like these."

"That's understandable," his lip curled slightly in disgust as he scanned over the titles. "You may leave them here if you wish, for now. We won't have time after our lesson, but later I'll show you a concealment charm that will make them look like different books. Though you as the spell caster will still be able to read the original material."

"Excellent. Thank you, Professor," Harry said, rising as the Potions master got up and they headed out into the corridor towards Snape's classroom.

A low buzzing of conversation struck as they turned the corner, everyone was grouped up in clumps talking lowly to each other and glancing at the austere form of Professor McGonagall waiting patiently at the group's front.

"Good morning Serverus, Harry," she greeted stiffly. "If you don't mind, I would like a word with Mister Potter before your start your class."

"Certainly." Snape opened the door to his room and shot Harry a glance of shared suspicion before entering after the rest of the students, Ron and Hermione noticeably lagging behind to eavesdrop on the conversation. Draco looked extremely apprehensive.

Professor McGonagall waited until the door was completely shut before speaking. She leveled Harry with a heavy, stern frown that drew her eyebrows sharply together at the bridge of her nose. "I have been receiving several complaints from your House mates recently that have raised some concern."

"When don't they have something to complain about, Professor?" Harry replied, barely reigning in his sarcasm.

"This is not a matter to be taken lightly," Professor McGonagall reprimanded grimly. "If I have another complaint about you not returning to your dormitory, having hostile relations with your fellow Gryffindors, or conducting in suspicious activity, I will be forced to take this to the Headmaster and punish you accordingly."

He stepped back as if she had slapped him, anger burning his eyes. "Dumbledore knows about my -occasional- use of the Room of Requirement and hasn't said anything against it. And I am most definitely not apologizing for caring about Draco or giving the support to Slytherins who don't want to be Death Eaters that they need right now. But if I'm going to get in trouble just because Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and everyone else don't like who I'm with or what I've had to do to prepare myself for saving THEIR skins from Voldemort, then they can just fuck off for all I care," Harry lashed out furiously. "I didn't ask for this, I don't want this. If they're having such a problem, I can quit right now and be on my way."

Professor McGonagall's frown thinned into an almost nonexistent line. "I'm afraid that -is- what is going to happen if you do not straighten up and act properly, Mister Potter. I will be forced to remove you from Gryffindor House and into isolated chambers if you continue to be a volatile threat to the students. With times such as they are, any discrepancies will -not- be tolerated."

"I want to speak with Dumbledore."

Harry's mind was reeling. Sure, he had been having problems with Ron and the others and had expected it, but this? Getting him expelled from his own House?

They just went -too- far.

* * *

(dun dun dun) What will happen now? Heh.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22: And The Plot Thickens

I am so sorry for the delay! I was caught up in finals and all that fun college stuff. But hopefully, this chapter makes up for it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: And The Plot Thickens

* * *

Draco expression of worry deepened into one of extreme anxiety when the door shut behind Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall did -not- look very happy at all, which usually meant something very bad was about to happen.

Especially if Harry was involved. Then it was ten times worse.

Snape vanished into the storage closet behind his desk after charming their assignment up on the blackboard and several hushed voices broke out in the Gryffindor side of the room. Most were wondering aloud what their Head of House wanted with Harry, but the one that caught Draco's attention was Hermione.

"Ron! Where were you this morning?"

"Sorry, I was caught up with Professor McGonagall." Ron did not sound the least bit apologetic. In fact, he was eerily calm, almost apathetic.

"What do you mean by that?"

Draco almost couldn't hear what they were saying, everyone else was so obviously caught up in their own gossip that they weren't afraid of being overheard, but nonetheless, they were quiet. He cast a very handy eavesdropping spell to tune into their conversation just in time to hear Ron reply.

"We didn't want a traitor in our House, so I went to her with everything that's been going on lately as proof that Harry can't stay any more. You and I both know the way he's been acting and with the lot he's hanging around with now...if we didn't do anything, someone might turn up missing or worse in our dormitory."

Draco felt a nasty knot tie up his stomach. Slytherins had an infamous reputation for backstabbing and betrayal, but they never went quite -this- far with it. He couldn't remember in any history books of someone being kicked out of their own House, not even during a war. Whatever happened to Gryffindor loyalty and all that courageous bullshit? This had to be one of the most cowardly acts Draco had ever heard of.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"RONALD!" Hermione hissed, her visage stricken. "What in the world is WRONG with you! The way he's been acting lately does prove that something's not right with him, but we should be trying to figure a way out to help him! The last thing we should be doing is pushing him away and making it worse! Listen, I've been thinking over it, ever since that night in the Ministry, he's been different. What if You Know Who never completely left his mind after he possessed Harry? Just like you said, we -do- know the way he's been acting, and it is so unlike him! What if he had been hiding it after the attack, and then over the summer it began to get worse, and now he just can't hide it anymore? It would explain Harry's behavior and the sudden increase in his magical powers, I mean, how else was he able to learn nonverbal spellwork and Occlumency so quickly without my help? What if You Know Who is poisoning his mind?"

Chills crept down Draco's spine that turned into visible tremors at Ron's response.

"You have no idea."

"Excuse me?"

"You have no idea, that's the whole problem. So we're best off getting him locked up under Dumbledore's supervision until we can figure this mess out," the redhead clarified with irritation.

"But why did you have to go behind my back to do it?" Hermione argued, her voice raising slightly.

"Because I knew you'd overreact like this-"

"Is there a problem back there, Mr. Weasley? Mrs. Granger?" the Potions master's voice sliced through the air like a shard of ice as he emerged from the storage closet levitating ingredients in front of him. "No? Good."

Sounds of scraping chairs and wands igniting fires under cauldrons filled the void that was left from the end of all the whispering and it took every ounce of willpower Draco had to follow suit instead of bolting out of the classroom to stop whatever Ron had put in motion.

* * *

"I want to speak with Dumbledore."

Harry's mind was reeling. Sure, he had been having problems with Ron and the others and had expected it, but this? Getting him expelled from his own House?

They just went -too- far.

Professor McGonagall's diamond hard exterior seemed to melt before his eyes as she sighed heavily. "I'm afraid there's not much Albus can do either, our hands are tied on this matter. And you have a class to attend to first."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to just accept the news that I'm about to get kicked out of my own House by people who were supposed to be my friends, not do -anything- about it, and just walk back into Potions like there's not a problem?" Harry retorted angrily, turning away. "I think I'll take my chances going to Dumbledore."

Ignoring Professor McGonagall's affronted protests, he broke into a jog back down the corridor. His shock was burned away with his churning rage as he stalked up to the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and opened the passage without him having to give the password.

Professor Dumbledore was standing next to Fawkes, stroking his feathers with a thoughtful expression on face when Harry burst through his door. His expression subtly whitened and changed to startled. "Harry?"

"What is rubbish with Ron and Seamus trying to kick me out of Gryffindor? They can't do that, can they?" he demanded.

Dumbledore moved over to his desk and sat down, not taking his concerned eyes off of him as he motioned to the other seat. "Harry, come and sit. You need to calm down and we can discuss this rationally," he smiled encouragingly, but it did not reach his guarded gaze.

"Like THEY were rational when they got this idiotic idea in their thick heads," Harry retorted. How in the hell was -he- supposed to calm down at a time like this?

He raised a hand to run back through his hair, but stopped abruptly when his sight caught the eerie green glow shimmering around his skin. That explained a lot.

Harry slumped down in the chair across from the Headmaster and closed his eyes as he took in a deep, calming breath to reign in his anger. It had been a while since he had let his control slip like that, but it was easy to regain it.

"Professor, can they really take me out of Gryffindor like this?"

"It is a very rare thing, there have been very few times through out the entire history of the school that it has. You probably would not even find any information in the books, but yes, it has happened before," Dumbledore sighed. There was a pregnant pause. "I also believe that it is the best thing we can do."

Harry's eyes instantly snapped open. "Excuse me?"

"I think it is an excellent idea, at least to remove you from the Gryffindor Tower," he elaborated somewhat. "Have you spoken to Serverus yet today?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked, feeling betrayed all over again. When the Headmaster did not respond, he finally snapped, "No, I didn't get to talk to Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall stopped me in the hallway before we could go into Potions class."

"He brought me some rather disturbing information last night after going to one of the Death Eater meetings," Dumbledore sat forward, his tone serious. "There is at least one student, maybe more, here at Hogwarts under Lord Voldemort's orders. Serverus has reason to believe he or she is in your own House, but he does not know what he or she has orders to do. It would seem, however, that this person has been in their employ since Christmas."

"Well, that would certainly explain the revival of the 'Hate Harry Potter the Boy Who Will Be the Future Dark Lord' club lately," Harry replied with bitter sarcasm. "But I don't see why taking me out of the Tower and into isolated chambers will stop the rumors and discontent. I'll get it anyway. If anything, moving me would make it even worse."

"That is our problem," the Headmaster allowed. "If it were not for Serverus' report, I would have no qualms about leaving you in Gryffindor Tower. However, with this new information and especially the enormous possibility that the perpetrator is in your own House, I feel it is necessary for your safety to remove you to more secure quarters. We do not know what they have planned."

"But what about Ginny, Hermione, and Ron? What about Neville and Dean? I have a lot of friends in there left vulnerable, even if most of them aren't particularly fond of me right now," he said insistently. "If I leave, what if this person targets one of them?"

"I actually think they will be under less of a threat, just for the sheer reason that you would not be there to witness if they do come to harm," Dumbledore disagreed.

Harry threw his arms up in exasperation and stood up, pacing around the room. "So do you really expect that I am just going to accept this and not have a say in it? I'm not that skinny little eleven-year-old nobody you took from Privet Drive any more! I know how to take care of myself by now."

"I was not insinuating otherwise," he replied, his brightness appearing to dim. "I was merely suggesting that it would be best for everyone if you left the Tower and went into separate quarters. You would be retaining control of this situation by leaving and having a room to yourself, causing great frustration to whoever is involved in this plot against you. Of course, your friends can visit, if they so wish. It is not like going into complete isolation whenever you are not in class or in the Great Hall eating."

Harry stopped in his pacing, staring hard at Dumbledore. Damn if he did not know all the right buttons to push to get his way. He sat back down. "Where exactly would I move to if I agreed to this? I mean, I know the teachers have their own rooms within their offices, but I've never heard of any sort of guest rooming in the castle. And everyone knows I use the Room of Requirement by now, which would obviously defeat the purpose of private quarters," Harry pointed out frankly.

Dumbledore's somber face broke into a broad smile. "Oh, arrangements can be made quite easily," he remarked simply. "Only if you agree, naturally."

"Yeah, well, there's clearly nothing left to turn down because you've covered every possible argument I could have had," Harry shrugged indifferently. "I guess I have no other 'right' choice than to agree with it."

The Headmaster's smile was gone as quick as it had appeared. "It should not take too long, I am sure by the end of the day everything will be settled and you will be informed of your living quarters," he got to his feet, signaling the end of their conversation. "If you hurry, you can return to Potions class in time to talk to Serverus. Have a good day."

It took everything Harry had not to shoot back with, "I can't see how this can get any worse," as he left his office. However, he better not press his luck with the way it was going so early in the day. Who knows what might happen if he did, Voldemort himself might come waltzing through the front doors just as they were sitting down in the Great Hall for dinner.

Potions class was just letting out as he approached. Several of his Housemates gave him a wide berth, except for Hermione, who looked like she desperately wanted to talk to him, but Ron took hold of her arm and pulled her along with them. He found most of the Slytherins hanging around in the classroom when he entered. Draco was behind the Potions master's desk, speaking in low, anxious tones with him.

"I'm sorry that I missed your lesson, Professor, things took longer than expected," Harry apologized as he walked up to the desk. "Dumbledore said you had something to tell me."

Professor Snape nodded stiffly then glanced over at all the other students still loitering at their tables. "Don't you all have something else you can be doing?" he asked suggestively, and they all quickly cleared out.

Draco came around the desk. "Harry, I overheard what Weasley said in class. Did they really try to get you kicked out?"

"No, they didn't try, they did," he sighed, rubbing his face. "Well, they tried, but Dumbledore said it was a good idea, and so I agreed to it. I'm not getting kicked out of my House, I'm just moving out of the Tower for safety."

"So the Headmaster has already told you the situation," Professor Snape replied.

"Yeah, for the most part," Harry muttered.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded, worry creasing his brow.

"Somebody in the school is under orders from the Dark Lord," the Potions master elaborated. "From the way it sounded, it is most likely a Gryffindor, or at least someone close to Harry, perhaps from the Dumbledore's Army group last year. I am more partial towards families that were attacked during the holidays after the breakout from Azkaban, because Lucius is in charge of the ploy. I don't know exactly what he has planned."

The blonde scowled. "Of course my father can't stay away from being the Dark Lord's right hand man, the idiot," Draco's frown deepened. "The only changes we've noticed since Christmas is this renewal in the Anti-Boy Who Lived movement, right?"

"That's what I told Dumbledore," Harry shrugged. "It's like what Ginny said this morning at breakfast, they're tired of talking about the 'Chosen One', so now it's back to me being the next Dark Lord. It's a cycle. I haven't done anything heroic to keep up the Golden Boy image, but I've been getting into trouble, so they're going with the negative."

"I think there's more to it than that," Professor Snape demurred, concerned.

"But if you don't know what they're planning, why should I bother myself over the usual bad publicity?" Harry said with irritation. "It'll blow over the next time I put my neck on the line when I let my stupid Savior-complex take over in a crisis."

"You should still watch your back and try to avoid anything that will fuel the flames," he responded reproachfully. "I'll work on this problem, and you two can focus on your other problem with those dreams and staying out of trouble. Tonight during our lesson, I'll show you the charm to mask those books in my office and we're going to work doubly hard on Legilimency. It'll be best to try to connect with your fellow students' minds, perhaps you can find out who our perpetrator is."

"I hope so," Harry sighed heavily, taking Draco by the hand. "Come on, let's go and do damage control while we still can."

"So where will they be putting you when they take your stuff out of the Tower?" Draco asked as they left the classroom.

"I don't know, Dumbledore said everything should be arranged by tonight, so I guess I'll find out then."

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Reviews are very nice!


	23. Chapter 23: Trouble In The Dungeons

Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay!

I made this one a little longer to make up the delay...and for the next one. I might not be able to update again until September, between my wedding in 9 days, the honeymoon, and a big move to Tampa. So please bear with me!

I hope it won't be that long!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: Trouble In The Dungeons

* * *

Hogwarts being Hogwarts, the rumor that Harry Potter had been removed from Gryffindor by his own House mates because of 'suspicious circumstances' spread like wildfire through the student gossip network. Of course, no one ever stopped to consider any other possibilities as to why he was taken out of the Tower. So as vainly as Harry and Draco tried to so damage control, they may as well have been trying to ward off a hurricane with a toothpick.

What Harry forgot to realize was just how much he took the little things that being in a House offered for granted. Such as what table to sit at in the Great Hall during a meal. He had avoided lunch for obvious reasons, so the problem didn't even cross his mind until he walked in that evening for dinner.

'Well, fuck,' he thought irritably, trying to ignore all the eyes he could feel watching his next move. 'I would only make the situation worse if I went over to Draco at the Slytherin table, and I don't think anyone else is too keen on harboring me at theirs...'

"Hey, Harry, down here!"

Harry looked over to see Ginny and Neville standing in the center of the Gryffindor table, motioning for him to come join them. Several of their House mates looked scandalized and moved to get their distance from them, leaving a good sized portion of the table empty. It felt like it took an eternity to reach them from the doors.

"So tell us what really happened," Ginny said the second Harry sat down. "I'm tired of that stupid story everyone's been pissing about all day."

"Well, it's true for the most part," Harry sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "Ron and Seamus got a bunch of people to go to McGonagall and say they don't feel safe with me in the Tower, and petitioned to have me kicked out of Gryffindor if I put one more toe out of line. Of course, I wasn't exactly very courteous to McGonagall either when she told me, but I went to Dumbledore and he agreed that it was a load of bullocks."

"Then why did they take all your stuff out of our dormitory?" Neville asked, confused. "We went back to our dorm room and everything of yours was cleared out, even the bed was gone because you weren't going to be there any more."

"Yeah, because Dumbledore also agreed it would be a good thing to leave the Tower," Harry replied with a frown. "Apparently, somebody in Gryffindor, or close to me, is under orders from Voldemort for some new asinine plot planned by Draco's father. So I'm technically still part of Gryffindor, I just had to leave for safety purposes."

"No way," Neville stared in shock.

"It's like Wormtail all over again, isn't it?" Ginny remarked heatedly. "Well, Neville and I can find out who it is, we're friends with all the same people too-"

"No. I don't want anyone else getting involved in this," Harry interjected. "That's one of the reasons I agreed to leave the Tower, so you guys wouldn't be in harm's way. This just might be worse than the Ministry of Magic, and I don't want to repeat that. Ever."

His tone and body language quelled any sort of argument Ginny and Neville might have made. In unspoken agreement, they let the conversation drop for the moment and began poking fun at all the theories the other students had as to why Harry got expelled from Gryffindor.

"You should have heard that moron Zacharius Smith in Herbology, he was trying to make it out like you had seduced Hermione away from my brother and that was why he started this whole thing," Ginny said dryly. "But I ruined the moment by pointing out how utterly ridiculous that was because you're with Draco. And Draco is definitely not Hermione. Unless maybe Ron has a secret crush on Draco, then –that- would explain some things..."

"We better stop now, because he's coming over here," Neville said, stifling his laughter. Ginny and Harry glanced up just as Ron walked up with a very smug looking Hermione.

"Oh great, what did I do wrong –this- time?" Harry muttered, watching with a guarded gaze as Ron sat down next to him and Hermione, on the other side of the table, sat with Ginny and Neville.

"Decided to grace us with your almighty presence, eh, Ron?" Ginny said sarcastically, giving her brother a dirty glare. Ron turned red.

"Tell him," Hermione ordered imperiously.

"All right, all right," he huffed exasperatedly, turning to Harry. "Seamus and I didn't think this would go so far-"

"That's complete bullocks-"

"- and I wanted to apologize," Ron said loudly, drowning out Ginny's scathing retort.

"You could start by sounding sincere," Neville commented, turning away from the redhead and Hermione.

"I am being sincere," he replied hotly.

"It's too late, Ron, I'm out of the Tower," Harry sighed, reaching for his goblet, but it was empty. All this explaining to everybody was making him parched. "Someone is supposed to take me to wherever I've been moved to after dinner. There's no changing minds now."

"You're not serious, are you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I'm completely serious."

"Well, there's got to be some sort of super secret plan Dumbledore has if he even considered letting you leave. No matter what we could've said, he would never have listened to us," Ron reasoned, looking oddly shell-shocked. Harry felt a chill creep down his spine, but dismissed the premonition when Ron reaching across and picking up his empty goblet distracted him. Ron turned his back to them as he grabbed a jog of pumpkin juice and made a show of filling it up and giving it back to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said absently, draining the goblet in one gulp.

"So –is- there some sort of plan?" Hermione prodded, unable to contain her curiosity.

"We just had a very good discussion about everything going on lately before agreeing that it was best I left for now," he answered ambiguously.

Ginny broke the uneasy silence that followed with a cheerful, "Good evening, Professor," as Snape approached from the staff table.

"Potter, if you will come with me, the Headmaster gave me instructions to your new lodgings, since we have out lesson tonight," he greeted stiffly, his expression dour.

"All right," Harry stood, giving the others a small wave before walking away with the Potions master. "So what's going on?"

Professor Snape visibly relaxed once they were out of the Great Hall and the view of others. "Minerva transfigured one of the storage closets in the dungeons into private quarters for you. For extra protection, naturally Dumbledore added some stronger enchantments, and a portrait of one of Draco's grandmothers insisted that she was to guard the entrance."

"I'm in the dungeons AND a Malfoy is the door to my room? Dumbledore might as well have brought Sirius' mum from Grimmauld Place," Harry's eyebrow raised. "Are they trying to help me or not?"

"This is a matter of necessity and availability because of the short time frame, we did what we could," Snape replied coolly, though there was a trace of amusement. "The dungeons have the best available space to work with, and since we didn't have the time to charm the wall like the entrance to the Syltherin common room, we had to settle with a portrait. Given your current reputation around the school, there was no way we could have coaxed any other portraits to cover your doorway. Besides, she adores Draco and despises the Dark Lord."

"That's not how everyone else is going to see it though," he said, resigned.

They walked in silence the rest of the way into the dungeons, passing the Potions classroom and turning down a dimly lit corridor. Harry knew is they had kept walking straight, they would have been at the entrance to the Syltherin common room. At the end of the hallway, there was a large painting of a beautiful witch in fine dress robes sitting in an elegant library, her long blonde hair cascading over the arms of her chair and accentuating her delicate features.

"Good evening, Serverus," the woman in the portrait purred, giving him a graceful smile.

"Amelia."

"I must say, Harry, you certainly have grown since I last saw you," she turned her smile on him as she spoke. "You and Draco must look absolutely stunning together."

"Uh, thank you," Harry said, bewildered. "But when did you see me last?"

"When James and Lily had a big family get-together after you were first born," Amelia said with a reminiscent expression.

"But I thought you were Draco's grandmother," he replied, even more confused.

"Yes, but I'm also your father's aunt and your great aunt. I was Amelia Potter before I married Abraxas Malfoy," she clarified, rolling her eyes at her husband's name. "I am so pleased that pureblood unions aren't very emphasized any more, or any of that pureblood nonsense for that matter. It's a shame Abraxas brainwashed Lucius, or else he wouldn't be caught up in all this Dark Lord absurdity-"

"Sorry to interrupt, however, we must hurry up," Professor Snape cut in. "We still have a lesson to attend to, and I'm sure more than a few people will be wanting to find your new quarters before curfew."

"Isn't that more of a reason to take our time," Harry muttered, massaging his temples, "so that –nobody- knows where I'm at?"

"Yes, but that doesn't stop them from trying," he responded dryly.

"Unfortunately. So what is the password?"

"Semper Fidelis," Amelia said. "Always faithful. I thought it would be nice since you seem to be lacking in any of that from your friends lately."

"Sounds fine to me," Harry replied, holding back a pained look. All the stress of the day must have been catching up with him, his head was beginning to pound dully. "I'll come back later to check everything out."

Harry and Professor Snape backtracked through the corridor to his office. Harry renewed all the charms and spells on the door as Snape took down Harry's books from where they were hiding among his own books on the shelf behind his desk.

"Now the charm I'm going to show you to conceal these books is a little different and more powerful than the concealment charm Professor Flitwick teaches," the Potions master said, laying the tomes out in a row on his desk.

"So it's not the same one everyone was using last year to hide the Quibbler from Umbridge?" Harry asked, standing on the opposite side of the desk to get a full view.

"No, it is an old charm created by an Italian wizard," he explained, taking his wand out. "Before there was a Muggle mafia, there was a wizard version of it that ruled over the magical communities of Italy. They forced the wizard to develop this charm so that they could mask important, incriminating documents and dealings from their Ministry and the like."

"Great, so it's Dark magic, that'll really go over well," Harry grumbled sarcastically.

"It is not Dark magic, it is just the bad reputation of the people who used it that gives it a sort of shady history, much like Occlumency and Legilimency," Professor Snape dismissed indifferently. He pointed his wand at the books. "Now, there is the incantation to conceal- Prendere da Visto- which means 'to take away from view', and then there is the counter incantation to remove the concealment- Ritorante a Visto- which is 'to return to view'. However, when you say the spell, you must visualize what you want to conceal your object as, such as-"

He waved his wand and the books turned into a set of innocuous Herbology manuals, then he returned them to their original state.

"You do it."

Harry envisioned them as various Quidditch strategy guides and mimicked Snape's wand wave as he thought the incantation. They instantly changed into the guides without a problem. "Easy."

The Potions master graced him with a dry smile. "Considering the mind traps Narcissa and I have put you through thus far this year, I would have been severely disappointed if you had managed to screw it up," his smile turned into a smirk. "Now that we have that our of the way, let's begin out real lesson."

Harry shrunk the nicely camouflaged books and stowed them away in his bag as Snape came back around the desk and faced him.

"Legilimency is technically involved in the same mental processes as Occlumency, with the exception being that the magic and will power are reversed," he said, Vanishing the chair in between them. "Instead of building a psychic barricade against the intruding person, you must funnel your energy into a blow that will break through their mental walls. It will leave you vulnerable to outside interference, as it is extremely difficult to maintain enough power to not only break through their shields and stay in, while at the same time trying to fully block off yourself. But with enough practice, you should be able to do both in time."

"Are you sure you want to be my guinea pig?" Harry asked reluctantly, remembering how angry he had been when he had last seen into his memories.

Professor Snape shrugged. "You have seen me or know of what I have done at several of the lowest moment of my miserable excuse of a life, there is not much left in my head that can humiliate me further," he replied as if he had read Harry's mind. "Besides, other than Dumbledore and possibly Narcissa, no one else in the school has a good enough ability with Occlumency to give you the challenge you need."

"Are you sure? Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure?" Harry pressed. "Because I don't want to wind up maimed, mutilated, or murdered by any more of your flying jars of pickled Potions ingredients."

Even Snape had to crack a chuckle, albeit a small one. "Yes, I am sure that I will not attempt to harm you in any way with my jars of preserved ingredients. Enough small talk, we begin now."

It was as if his whole body closed down behind a form-fitting invisible barrier, just by the sound of a word and a change of facial expression. Harry wondered if he ever appeared that way when their roles were reversed, but he would have to ask later. Right then, he had the seemingly impossible task of bursting through the Potions master's Occlumency shield. Sure he had done it once or twice by accident, but it was like Snape said, you were vulnerable using Legilimency if you didn't keep some sort of mental guard up at the same time. And those very few times had had broken in were definitely complete accidents, even though it was Snape's fault he underestimated him. Now it was time to do it for real, and his teacher obviously wasn't going to hold back.

'Legilimens!'

Harry pushed his magic like the razor sharp blade of a sword with all his might towards Professor Snape, aiming right at the center of his pale forehead. Snape's eyes widened for a brief second and Harry steeled himself in place, trying to bore into his defenses.

Suddenly, a violent stab of pain ripped through his scar and Harry watched in a daze as the imaginary blade ignited into tangible green flames, swallowing up the Occlumency shield around the Potions master. Memories flooded his mind in an excruciating torrent of jumbled pictures and sounds. For a moment, he saw himself as clearly as if he were looking through Professor Snape's own gaze, engulfed by the same emerald fire as he began to crumple to the floor.

Then it all went black.

* * *

Reviews are nice:)


	24. Chapter 24: Disappearing Act

I am so sorry everybody! I didn't think it would take this long to update...but here it is, the newest chapter to KoaD!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Disappearing Act

* * *

"You know, you really have to stop doing this to me, Harry."

That was a very familiar, and very scared, sounding voice.

Harry groaned. Everything hurt as if a giant boulder had been dropped on to him, but he managed to open his eyes without too much pain bothering him. Draco's pale face swam into focus above him, pinched with poorly masked worry and fear. There were other voices murmuring somewhere to his left, but it was too much effort to try to discern who they belonged to. The bed hangings around him were strange, he definitely wasn't in the hospital wing again...

Then his last foggy memories hit him. Professor Snape and the green fire.

Panic started to creep in.

"Draco- Snape- Where-" Harry struggled to sit up, but the Slytherin's hands caught him by the shoulders and eased him back down. The voices in the background suddenly went silent.

"We're in your new room," Draco said, attempting to act calm and soothe his agitation, but it only made it worse. "Pansy and I are the prefects on duty tonight and I just happened to be chasing Ron out of the dungeons when I heard an explosion and came across...well, I don't know exactly." He glanced nervously over in the direction of the voices.

Movement and footsteps. It sounded like there was as least four other people in the room.

Dumbledore appeared next to Draco. "Harry, what do you remember of your lesson with Serverus?" he asked, his tone serious. That couldn't be a good sign.

"We came down here and I talked to Amelia and got my password. Then we went to his office to start our Legilimency lesson," Harry answered. "He put up his shield and I said the spell...it was just like when he used Legilimency against me at first...then my scar hurt and my emotional magic took over. All I saw was the green flames swallow him...then it gets all fuzzy and weird. And then I'm here."

"What can you recall of the 'fuzzy and weird' moments?"

"It was like...like I was looking at myself through Professor Snape's eyes," Harry felt Draco's hand grab his and squeeze it hard. Judging from the change in the Headmaster's expression as he walked away, things just went from bad to worse. What in the hell did he do to Snape?

Despite Draco's protests, Harry pulled himself up to see the Potions master with his back to him, slumped in an armchair by the fireplace with Narcissa bent over him and speaking in low tones. Professor McGonagall was next to her, looking extremely tense, as if she were carved out of the same stone as the fireplace. As Dumbledore approached, Snape's head turned enough for Harry to tell that he was severely shaken by whatever had happened.

"Draco, what did I do?"

"I wish I could tell you, Harry," Draco replied apprehensively, sliding further onto the bed so that they were sitting side by side. "All I could see was Professor Snape's office door blown to bits, then Dumbledore came out carrying you in his arms while my mother and McGonagall were supporting Snape. They told me to follow, so I followed and ended up here."

"Hell of a way to find out where my new room was," Harry said, feeling tired and drained.

"Yes, well, if it weren't for this situation, I would have to say I am jealous," he remarked halfheartedly. "Much better than our prefect dormitory from what I can see."

"Wait. Didn't you say earlier that Ron was down here in the dungeons?" Harry asked, frowning deeply.

"Yeah, I assume he was sniffing around trying to find this place, gave me the lame excuse that he thought he and Hermione were on duty tonight when they patrolled just last week," Draco snorted. "I swear; he is an incompetent idiot, no matter what you may think of him."

Harry chose not to hear that last comment. "He didn't see what happened, did he?"

Draco made a face. "Knowing our luck, he probably found the scene before I did, it wasn't long after he left me that the explosion occurred. But I was just in such a rush to find out what happened, I didn't even think to look for him."

"Lovely," Harry sighed, dropping his head heavily on to the blonde's shoulder. "Now the whole school is going to think I tried to murder Snape tomorrow."

"It would have been better if you had tried to murder Serverus," Professor McGonagall stated grimly, walking in at the tail end of their conversation.

"Minvera, please, this isn't the best time," Narcissa said, her voice strained as she helped Professor Snape to his feet.

"Listen, whatever I did-"

"Whatever you did?" Professor McGonagall interrupted, appalled beyond belief. "Potter, you nearly succeeded in fully possessing a Hogwarts teacher! If this gets out, the Ministry will not even consider Azkaban or even a trail. The punishment for possession is an instant Kiss from the dementors, though what they are going to do without any dementors at Azkaban..."

Harry didn't hear anything after "possessing." He felt like he was going to pass out again, all his insides seemed to vanish and were replaced with a cold, tingling sensation as blood pounded in his ears at a deafening pace.

Dumbledore's calming voice brought him back to his senses. "Minerva, Narcissa is right. This is not the best time for hysterics."

"Professor Snape, I am so sorry...I didn't know...I didn't mean to," Harry said numbly, but the Potions master couldn't even meet his gaze.

"I know you didn't mean to, we just have to figure out what caused this so it won't happen again, that's all," he replied faintly. Narcissa gave Harry a sympathetic look before leaving the room with Snape and McGonagall.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I know there is not a thing I can say to help comfort you in this situation. If anything, the information I'm about to divulge to you two will be even more distressing."

In spite of himself, Harry's interest was piqued. The Headmaster was never usually this hesitant, the last time he had seen him this way was when he told Harry about the prophecy after the terrible night in the Department of Mysteries. This really wasn't his night, was it?

"What do you mean, sir?" Draco asked, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"Well, I could not help but overhear your conversation on Ronald Weasley being down in the dungeons before the explosion," Dumbledore replied, looking distinctly careworn and old. "I do wish it were a mere coincidence...However..."

"However?" The sick, near passing out vertigo returned.

"I have been collecting my thoughts since the beginning of the problem in the Pensieve after the holidays, it kept pointing towards Lord Voldemort and Lucius, naturally. Until the attack in Narcissa's class. Ever since it keeps returning to Ronald and Lucius, even with as much as I bend my hope for a different answer," the Headmaster paused. "Professor Snape believes it is someone close to you, that it begins at the time of Lucius' breakout from Azkaban...I have fair reason to believe Lucius cursed Ronald during his attack on the Burrow. I know he is not here in Hogwarts, so he must have another student under his employ, to keep an eye out on things for him."

"No way. It can't be Ron."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. He hated to have to admit that he agreed with him, but he would readily admit how much he really disliked the old man right at that particular moment.

"Think about it, Harry. Mr. Weasley attempted to have you removed from Gryffindor by stirring up the growing beliefs in other students that you were becoming a Dark wizard. Of course they listened, what more proof did they need than your own best friend speaking out against you? He was also the one that hit with a spell unknown to me and Professors Malfoy and Snape. It was then that your dreams began to return after you had been successfully blocking them out with Occlumency for so long."

"It's just a coincidence, that's all," Harry insisted stubbornly.

"He does have some very valid points here, Harry," Draco said reluctantly.

"His presence tonight during this horrible situation between you and Serverus only cements my troubled thoughts," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Well, what are you going to do about it if you're so sure it's true?" Draco asked, breaking the heavy silence that followed as Harry was purposefully ignoring them both. "You can't just let him wander around Hogwarts like nothing is wrong, especially not with his position of power as a prefect. But, knowing my father, if you expose his plot, he's most likely going to do something dangerous."

At that remark, Harry instinctively touched his scar and mental images of himself doing worse things than his brief possession of Professor Snape filled his mind. They seemed so real that he was struck by a deep, cold fear. The last time he had felt like this was the very real premonitions he had unfortunately experienced with Professor Trelawney.

"I have instructed Minerva to find Mrs. Grainger and have her bring Ronald to me here for a matter of extreme urgency. In trying to keep him as normal as possible, whomever is controlling him won't think twice about them being summoned to me for a secret meeting. He will most likely assume something happened to Harry and as his best friends, I am trusting them to help out in the time of need."

"Gryffindor courage and bravery and all that rubbish, yeah," Draco drawled impatiently. "So what then?"

"I don't know," Professor Dumbledore replied simply, giving a light shrug. Harry stopped pretending to ignore them and stared at the Headmaster in shock. "I still have a few moments yet to spare to figure out what we are going to do then. It's going to be tricky work-"

"That's not going to happen." Amelia's portrait had swung open with Professor McGonagall striding back in stiffly.

Hermione scurrying behind her looking like a nervous wreck as she wrung her hands. "I swear, I looked everywhere in school, every secret passage way we know, even the Room of Requirement, but I couldn't find Ron anywhere. He's vanished!"

Harry reached over Draco and grabbed his wand off of the nightstand, summoning the Marauder's Map to him from his trunk at the end of the bed. His eyes darted over every room and corridor of the school, but found only the same results.

Hermione was right, Ron wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review or flame , because I love feedback!

And if you have a Yahoo account, check out my Yahoo!Group DVG's Archive!


	25. Chapter 25: Strange Occurences

* * *

Chapter 25: Strange Occurences

* * *

Ron wasn't the only student who mysteriously disappeared overnight.

The next morning, as Draco and Harry were leaving his room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, they ran into Narcissa.

"It seems our insider has revealed himself and gone missing in action as well," she greeted without preamble, checking the dim corridor for anyone who might overhear. "Pansy reported to Severus that Theodore Nott never returned to the Slytherin dormitories last night, nor turned up this morning either."

"Theodore?" Draco said incredulously. "That's a big surprise. He's got about as much intelligence as Crabbe and Goyle."

"Which doesn't say much," Harry remarked ruefully.

"Yes, well, since you switched sides and took all of the equally intelligent Slytherins with you, there wasn't much left to pick from, was there?" Narcissa replied. "Though it was a very good cover because who would take someone like Theodore seriously and pay close attention to him?"

"True," Draco admitted with a sigh. "But Father would have to had been desperate to choose someone like him for something as important as this undoubtedly is."

"That isn't necessarily true either," Harry disagreed, his voice emotionally detached. "Look at the damage Wormtail has done."

Narcissa had difficulty reigning in her pity and regret as such a simple statement. 'The poor boy has gone through so much already...' She looked at Harry, taking in his pale, haggard appearance. 'He probably hasn't had a good night's rest in ages, especially not last night. But very few could be able to sleep well after the experience he and Severus went through."

Something was off though. Narcissa sensed a disturbingly familiar coldness beneath the surface of Harry's ragged demeanor. It bothered her immensely.

"We'll talk about this more later," Narcissa said slowly, coming out of her musings. "Albus, Severus, and I will be looking into matters. We'll know more tonight. But for now, act as if nothing has happened. If anyone asks about Ron, just say that you don't know."

She turned and walked away swiftly towards Snape's newly repaired office, where he and the Headmaster were waiting for her.

"- don't understand how it could have happened." Severus paused, glancing uneasily at the door when Narcissa entered. "You of all people know what type and how many different charms and spells I have used to guard this room."

"From external penetration, yes," Dumbledore replied. "However, the connection already existed and it was between –people- and –Harry-. Short of not having your lesson, and thus not having him enter your office, you could not have avoided it."

Snape did a double take of Narcissa's expression instead of acknowledging the Headmaster. "Is something wrong, Narcissa?"

"I just spoke with Draco and Harry," she answered with a troubled frown. "I conveyed your message to them. However..."

"However?"

"I don't know whether I didn't notice it before because we didn't know what was going on, or if it's a lingering effect from last night, but," Narcissa trailed off, trying to find the correct words to explain. "But, I could feel –him-, like I was speaking to Draco and somebody else. It was like being the same room with the Dark Lord and Lucius at the same time. You would understand if you had been there, Severus. You have been in the same room with them both before, just like me."

"Yes, unfortunately," Snape said, grimacing slightly.

"It is well to be expected, though the strength you imply that their presence gives off is indeed most alarming," Dumbledore assented, concern deepening the lines in his ancient features. "We must inform whom we can on the staff to keep a closer eye on him even though Harry will resent it. We cannot afford any more incidents until we can figure out the remedy to the situation. One slip could prove disastrous to all."

"Draco is with him more often than not. I can talk to him about it," Narcissa added.

The Headmaster hesitated. "If you do, be careful. Our meddling in Harry's life has always been something that sets off his anger quickly."

"You mean –your- meddling in his life," Snape muttered, only loud enough for Narcissa to hear.

"Don't worry, we have our ways of covert communication," Narcissa said with a wane smile.

* * *

Draco was having problems concentrating on his Arithmancy lesson. He could feel Hermione's eyes boring into the back of his skull whenever Professor Vector paused in his lecture, rankling his already frayed nerves. He was bothered enough as it was without getting assaulted by staring people.

Sure, Draco knew Hermione was distraught and worried. Who wouldn't be when your best friend possessed a teacher and blew up his office; then your lover being fingered as the cause and going missing with the enemy. He sympathized with her, really he did... But, Merlin, he was –thisclose- to hexing her.

"- we shall have an exam on the chapter's contents next week."

Draco pulled out his agenda to make a note to study, when suddenly flowing, elegant script began to write itself on the page.

'D,

You must keep a sharp eye on H. There may be some arising problems that must be taken care of with extreme caution.

M.'

To anyone else it was an incomprehensible riddle, but Draco understood painfully what his mother was telling him.

In his moment of faltering, Hermione came forward and stood in front of him as the rest of the class filed out. Draco snapped his notebook shut before she could see what was written, because she would know what the cryptic message implied as well.

"Malfoy, we need to talk," Hermione said determinedly, one hand clutching her overstuffed, near bursting school bag while the other rested firmly on her hip.

"What is there to discuss?" he asked irritably, grabbing his things and standing up to leave.

"You know what," she replied tartly.

"Listen, I don't have time for this bollocks. All you're going to do is blame me for everything that's going on, like always," Draco snapped, heading out of the door with her hot on his heels.

"Malfoy! Wait- please?"

Draco halted with a wince. It sounded like Hermione was about to cry. He really hated it when women cried, though not in a coldhearted way, he just had heard his mother do it enough in the past and he really didn't know how to handle it.

"I just... I just need someone. Everyone believes that Harry's turning into a Dark wizard, and Harry hasn't talked to me like he used to for ages. Ron's been on this power trip and I would never have guessed why until... well, you know. And now he's g-g-gone who knows where to V-V-Voldemort-"

Hermione dissolved into tears and couldn't continue, but Draco caught the gist of what she was trying to say. He pulled out his handkerchief to hand it to her, but was thrown back by the weight of Hermione's books as she flew at him and sobbed against his chest. Draco patted her awkwardly on the back, unsure of what else to do.

"Uh, well, what about all those people who were involved in your D.A. group?"

Hermione managed a thick, bitter laugh as she pulled herself together. "Are you kidding? With everyone's families being attacked left and right, no one wants to be associated with an anti-Dark Lord group. You –would- think that they would want to have people they could rely on, but no. Even Neville and Luna have started keeping their distance, Ron chased off Neville a while ago with all this mess he and Seamus stirred up against Harry. Luna's dad is in St. Mungo's for some new unknown, untreatable curse. Ginny has enough to worry about, with all that's happened to her family and having O.W.L.s to study for."

"You're on the verge of a meltdown and you'd rather lost it in front of me instead of bothering Ginny because she might be studying for O.W.L.s?" Draco said in amazement.

"Yes, well... I thought you would understand-"

"I tried during the holidays to forget everything and be friendly, but if I remember correctly, you shot me down," he replied coolly, suddenly defensive.

Hermione's face fell. "I know. I was no better than Ron, but even you have to admit that it was a bit of a shock. Instinctive reaction was to believe the worst," she said, sounding deeply and sincerely apologetic.

"Come on now, I haven't even called you the dirty 'M' word since that day in Diagon Alley," Draco remarked, trying to lighten the mood jestfully so that Hermione wouldn't start crying again.

She smiled waveringly. "Is it too late to say I'm sorry and try again?"

He was opening his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by someone walking up beside them.

"Well, -this- isn't something you see every day."

Looking over at the person, Draco's heart nearly stopped.

For a fleeting second, his mind wildly believed he was staring into the face of his father, but then it was only Harry with an irritated expression. There was no trace of the very Lucius-like sneer he could have sworn was there to be seen.

'I must have been hallucinating,' Draco thought, though it didn't offer any relief. 'Or maybe this is what Mother was warning me about.'

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Harry asked, having caught the flicker of panic in his face. Just that quick, there was nothing but his normal loveable, concerned Harry.

His instinctive quick thinking kicked in. "No, not at all. You just surprised me," Draco replied smoothly, flashing his unfailingly charming smile that he knew Harry couldn't resist. "Hermione and I were just having a nice conversation."

"I noticed that Hell seemed to have frozen over," Harry said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for how stupid I'd been about things with you two," Hermione explained, seizing the opportunity of having civil words with Harry.

"Took you long enough."

"Come on, Harry, give the poor girl a break," Draco cut in. "She's really trying to make this work. Haven't you all suffered enough?"

Harry's mask of contempt slipped into a look of pain that had become commonplace as of late. The fear that had filled Draco's heart moments before was instantly replaced with the desire to do whatever it took to get rid of his lover's anguish.

"I wish all the time that we could go back to the beginning, before all this, when no one suffered. All the time. But there is no going back and making it right," Harry said bluntly, his hand unconsciously touching his scar as if covering it up would make it go away like a bad dream.

Hermione touched a tentative hand on his arm. "Then why don't we start over? Draco and I are able to, so why can't we?" Her downcast gaze turned toward Draco in a desperate sort of way as she spoke, as if the presence of the former bane of her existence was reassuring.

Considering that at the moment before Harry arrived, she heavily hinted that in becoming her friend, he really was her only means of reassurance in spite of everyone else much closer to her. Scary thought. Who would have known?

'No matter how angry you are, you're a bleeding heart. There's no way you can turn away from her... Is there?' Draco thought uncomfortably, watching Harry's impassive features as he considered the proposition.

It wasn't a long wait.

His attempt at being impassive melted like butter on a hot tin roof; it just wasn't in his nature to act that way for long without a good reason. "Hermione, you know all you had to do was apologize and back off, and I would've forgiven just about anything," he sighed heavily, taking her hand off of his arm and grasping it between his.

Hermione burst into tears again, though with a big watery smile, and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

'I really, seriously do not understand women,' Draco pondered, thankful that Harry was the target this time instead of his him. 'They cry when they're hurt, they cry when they're happy... How in the hell does that work out?'

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

I love reviews. Even bad ones. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. :)

I also apologize for the erratic pattern of my updates. Juggling college, a job, and everything else kinda gets in the way of me having enough time to write. I'm trying my best to get back to my usual two to three week updates, honestly.

For those of you who happen to be Anita Blake and Gundam Wing fans, I've got a semi-crossover fic in the works that's gonna be interesting. Keep an eye out on my profile for it. :)


	26. Chapter 26: Going Out of Control

* * *

Chapter 26: Going Out of Control

* * *

He was staring at Ron.

Ron was chained by his hands and feet to a cold, stone dungeon wall. Dim torchlight flickered over his sickly pale skin, leaving his freckles in sharp relief on his face. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep, but something told him that Ron was undeniably unconscious and that he was the reason why.

His hand reached out and touched Ron, making him jerk awake, his eyes wide with terror.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine, have it your way. I don't have to touch you..."

He raised his arm, wand pointed straight into Ron's chest. "_Crucio_."

Ron screamed, his body jerking and writhing in pain.

"Stop! Stop it, please!"

He turned his head, not taking his wand off of Ron. On the wall across from him, Hermione and Draco were bound to it just as Ron was. Hermione was crying desperately as Draco stared at him, his expression full of disbelieving horror.

Almost as if it were in slow motion, he raised his other hand and without a second thought, green fire shot out and engulfed them both, spreading the Cruciatus Curse meant for Ron to them. They were all screaming and thrashing against their chains, against the hard stone walls. Through all the screaming, two sets of equally disturbing and familiar laughs approached. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy stood there beside him, laughing while he tortured Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

"Very good, Harry."

* * *

"Merlin, Harry, you're squeezing me to death! Wake up!"

Harry gasped for air like a drowned man, shaking violently. His scar felt like it was going to explode. It took him a moment to realize that his arms were firmly clamped around Draco's midsection, crushing their boxer clad bodies together.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" One of Draco's hands combed through Harry's sweat soaked hair while his other hand did those useless rubbing circles on his back that somehow managed to start calming him down. Touch was good, he was cold, so icy cold with panic, and Draco was such a nice warm comfort against the cold.

'Wait. He's touching me. So that means...'

Harry sat up so abruptly that Draco jerked back in surprise, his grey eyes wide. They were in his bed in his new room. That's right, after nearly a week of being hounded by students about what happened to Ron once they realized his absence and what caused him to blow up Snape's office, they had finally been driven to leave Hermione to fend for herself and retreat to the seclusion of his room. Especially before Harry's anger made him hex someone and cause the rumors to become worse than they already were.

Last night, they had skipped dinner in favor of a more... recreational pastime, and had fallen asleep.

Relief flooded through Harry, turning his muscles into limp noodles. It wasn't some unknown dungeon, no one was chained up, and there was no Voldemort or Lucius laughing as he tormented the people he cared most about.

Harry pulled Draco's face to his and gave him a deep, thorough kiss that left them both wanting for air when it finally broke.

"I haven't hurt you, have I?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Why do I have the feeling that this has nothing to do with last night, your death grip on my ribcage, or that very lovely good morning?" Draco replied, but the slight desperation peeking out of Harry's expression made him drop all cautious pretenses. "No, of course not, Harry. Why do you ask?"

Harry sighed deeply, then told him about the nightmare, cringing inwardly at the growing look of horror blossoming across Draco's pale features. "It felt so real," Harry whispered with a shiver.

"But it's not," Draco said consolingly, though he still looked rather horrified. "It was just a really bad dream. You're here, I'm here, in your room, in Hogwarts. We're both laying here in bed, not shackled to the wall, or torturing people."

"I'm getting really tired of Voldemort fucking around in my head," Harry scowled, his precarious temper boiling to the surface. "I'm tired of all this bullshit. I mastered Occlumency, and he finds a way around it. I start getting over Sirius's death, and Voldemort takes Ron. I put everything I have on the line, only to have it all blown to hell and everyone believe I'm turning into a Dark wizard. I fall in love, and Voldemort sends me nightmares of me torturing you and other people I care about. I'm to the point now that I'm ready to do whatever it takes to find him and kill him."

Draco gave him a knowing, warning look. "Harry-"

"No, I'm not being rash. I am just willing to do anything, what it is, to get this bullshit done and over with," Harry cut in determinedly. "This was the last fucking straw. I'm through with his mind games."

Draco ran his hands down Harry's muscled back, ending with his fingers sliding under the waistband of his boxers and touching the first smooth curve of his buttocks. It effectively brought Harry's anger to a screeching halt and drew his sole attention to Draco.

"I understand why, but Harry, you are being rash," he said calmly, his hands traveling lower and forcing Harry to swallow his retort. "We don't even know where he's at, at least not until Severus and my mother return later today."

What was supposed to be a quick job turned into a fiasco. When Snape had returned to the Death Eaters with Draco's mother, she had had to play some serious politics and nasty tricks for them to believe she still supported Lucius and had not turned to the Light side for protection like her son had. Dumbledore had told a very worried Draco that they would be returning this evening to help calm his nerves.

Harry sighed again. "You're right, I'm being stupid." He shot Draco a dirty glare. "I can never argue with you like this."

Draco smirked, giving his ass a gratuitous grope before taking his hands back. "I know. Why do you think it's my favorite method of distraction? You can never say no to me," he remarked sweetly, wriggling his body under Harry's.

Harry gave up glaring as a bad job and laughed. "You can be a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"But you love it," Draco smirked again, completely self-satisfied.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, idly playing with a strand of Draco's long hair, caressing it delicately between his fingertips like finely spun white gold. "Yeah, I do."

Draco returned the good morning kiss that had been interrupted by their gloomy conversation. He may playfully tease and seduce to get his way, but all Harry had to do was give him that look that said Draco was his whole world and he meant it with every fiber of his being.

"Come on, let's go get Hermione and go down to Hogsmeade today. Surely that will keep us occupied until my mother and Severus return."

"I thought they'd cancel these trips," Harry relied, startled.

"Are you kidding? Hogsmeade is swarming with Aurors and Order members, and it's the only thing keeping students sane on the weekends," Draco said amusedly as they reluctantly crawled out of bed. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Harry didn't respond, because there were so many things that –could- go wrong...

* * *

An hour later found Harry, Draco, and Hermione walking down the path to Hogsmeade, joyfully disparaging idiotic students and their gossip. They wandered around Honeyduke's for a while, then, after much persuasion on Harry's part, Draco and Hermione consented to go to Zonko's. They all received quite a shock to find a blazing purple and yellow sign proclaiming the grand opening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes instead. Lee Jordan stood behind the counter as they weaved their way through the shop.

"Hey guys," Lee greeted with a grin.  
"What happened to Zonko's?" Harry asked, perplexed.

Lee's grin wilted slightly. "Well, Zonko had contacted Fred and George a while back. He was impressed with their stuff and wanted to merge with them, then the day after they all signed the contract, Death Eaters got him."

"That's horrible," Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Fred and George continued on with the plans. So Zonko's will live on through them," Lee replied. He looked at Hermione with a puzzled expression. "Where's Ron? I saw him outside a few minutes ago."

Harry's heart exploded in his chest and Draco and Hermione both looked horrified. Lee laughed, misinterpreting their reactions.

"Don't tell me that git still doesn't like you dating Harry," he snorted, giving Hermione another glance. "At least you came to your senses, Hermione, though I see why you'd be worried if he saw with them. Got a few screws loose, Ron does."

"Did you see which way he was going?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was heading for the Three Broomsticks."

Harry and Draco shared knowing looks. "Thanks, Lee, we'll see you later," Harry said, grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her with him and Draco through the crowd once more.

"What do you think is going on?" Draco asked as they all broke into a run when outside the shop.

"I don't know, it makes no sense," Harry answered, keeping his grip on Hermione's arm. "I mean, it's obvious that by now the whole school would know he's gone missing. Besides, how in the hell did he get past all the Order members without being recognized?"

"Good question."

They came to a skittering halt in front of the Three Broomsticks, struggling to catch their breath as they went inside. The place was bustling with people like it always was, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Madame Rosemerta looked up at them from the bar.

"The ususal?" she asked solicitously, putting down her cleaning rag.

"We're looking for Ron, have you seen him?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well, now that you mention, the last person who came in here a minute ago looked like a redhead, but really, he was wearing a big hooded cloak, so he could be any of the customers who like their bit of privacy when they come for a drink. Besides," Madame Rosemerta shook her head. "Besides, Albus told me what happened up at the school earlier this week. So it couldn't have been him."

"Which way did the cloaked man go?" Hermione said persistently.

Madame Rosemerta gave her a sympathetic smile. "I don't think it was him, dear."

"Please!"

"All right, I suppose he went over towards the bathrooms, but honestly, it couldn't be him," she replied, turning away as someone walked up and started speaking with her.

"You two go find an Auror or Order member, I'll go find out where he's hiding," Harry said, discreetly taking out his wand and walking away before Draco or Hermione could protest.

Harry ignored the stares and whispers that followed in his wake as he waded in between all the crowded tables. His heart still beat frantically in his chest as he reached the men's bathroom. This had to be some kind of cruel trick, or trap, or both, but there was no way to avoid it. He slowly pushed in the door, he eyes immediately finding the cloaked figure standing in front of the sinks.

"You are always so predictable, Potter. One would think you would have learned your lesson after last year's fiasco."

Harry froze, letting the door swing shut behind him. That was not Ron's voice, though it was definitely just as familiar.

"Lucius."

He laughed, throwing back the hood of the cloak. Oh, he looked like Ron all right, but Polyjuice Potion could work wonders. The expression of arrogance didn't quite fit on Ron's freckled features, but it screamed of the elder Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded, his wand held at the ready. "What have you done with Ron?"

"More importantly, you should be asking what has Weasley done to _you_?" Lucius smirked, holding out his wandless hand. "_Come to me_."

The urge to obey was so overwhelming that Harry was left gasping for air, struggling to slam all his hard won mental shields in place. However, the harder he fought to shut Lucius out, the more his shields and control crumbled. It was like his power ate through everything like an acid. Harry took a step forward.

"You cannot fight yourself, Potter. Just give in and embrace it."

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Harry gritted his teeth, glaring at Lucius and barely holding his ground.

"I am speaking of the better half of your subconscious. You would have made such a great Death Eater," Lucius sneered. "All that rage and thirst for revenge, the part of you staring at me right now and wanting to kill me. Your self-righteousness has quelled it down for so long, but not much longer. No amount of breeding and influence could have given my Draco this power, though he is most thoroughly useless now. Running to the Light side with his tail between his legs the moment things look bad."

His flippant remark about Draco made the anger Harry felt flare up, and the anger gave Lucius the leverage he needed to strip away the last of Harry's control. He stoked his rage and hatred until they were palpable things, but in doing so, they provoked Harry's emotional magic. He fell to his knees, green flames engulfing his body.

Harry had a brief moment of insight as he fought for control. If what Lucius said was true, then he was behind Harry's almost possession of Snape... if he tried letting go of his magic and did it again, but to Lucius, what would happen? Would he break Lucius's hold over the darker parts of his psyche, or would he make it worse?

Either way, nothing good was about to come out of this.

Harry stumbled back up to his feet, moving towards Lucius with his gaze locked firmly in the other man's. Those grey eyes so much like Draco's, yet not. Lucius looked supremely pleased with himself, misinterpreting his movement as him giving in to his influence. It wasn't until the last step, as Harry gripped his emerald flamed hands around his and pulled their bodies flush together, that he realized something wasn't right. The smoldering fire swallowed Lucius whole, as Harry held him in place so they wouldn't break eye contact. He put every ounce of willpower into his Legilimency, ripping through Lucius's mind like it was made of cobwebs.

The first memory that Harry saw was one of Lucius, Macnair, and Bellatrix. They were planning this trick in Hogsmeade, Lucius would lure Harry while Macnair and Bellatrix would nab Hermione and Draco. It had all been perfect; they had planned on Harry sending Draco and Hermione for help while he investigated alone. Images of Voldemort and other Death Eaters swam in and out, Azkaban, Draco... the terrible things he did to Narcissa and Draco behind closed doors were ghastly.

Harry threw Lucius violently to the hard stone floor, dimly realizing the sounds of his screams of rage, and Lucius's of pain, had to be heard by everyone outside.

Lucius was right. He wanted to kill him, right here, right now, almost as badly as he wanted to kill Voldemort.

He could... he could even possibly get away with it, too. He could claim self-defense. If they took long enough, the Polyjuice Potion was already starting to wear off, so then it wouldn't look like he had killed Ron...

That stopped Harry's train of thought dead in its tracks. He was not standing here coolly contemplating Lucius Malfoy's death like it was nothing.

"Go ahead, kill me. I know that cold, calculating look," Lucius said, the satisfaction in his voice ruined by pain. It was then that Harry saw twin burns on Lucius's bared arm, in the shape of his own hands. He was sure he had probably deeply bruised, or even broken, something when he threw the elder Malfoy to the ground.

Harry felt his own sort of morbid satisfaction at knowing he had caused Lucius pain, then the emotion was quickly chased away by mounting horror. "No, I won't do it, even if I do want to," he said, the green glow receding. "I'll turn you over to the proper authorities."

"If you don't kill me, who knows what will happen to Draco once I get my hands on him," Lucius snarled, desperation showing through the pain and arrogance. "I know you saw our plan. By now, Draco and your Mudblood friend are long gone."

"No." Harry shook his head, fear coursing through him. He was torn between making sure Lucius didn't escape, and the desire to run out and find the others. Where was everyone? Why hadn't someone come in yet, after all the noise they had made? Why couldn't he hear anything outside?

"I charmed the room before you came in," Lucius replied, as if he had read his mind. "It's too late to save them, Potter."

The room exploded with the intensity of Harry's emotional magic, fueled by his fear and rage. Lucius was screaming as Harry bolted out of the bathroom, the emerald fire trailing in his wake as he sprinted through the Three Broomsticks.

It was chaos outside. Aurors and Order members were everywhere, battling Death Eaters ferociously. The people in the bar who had thought they were safe were fighting to get out as Harry's magic took over the building, burning it all. A familiar purple haired woman was running up to him.

"Tonks! Have you seen Draco and Hermione?" Harry asked as she skittered to a stop in front of him, gawking at the Three Broomsticks.

"What? No, they're not with you?" Tonks said breathlessly, eyeing him like he had sprouted a second head.

"Fuck!"

Tonks frowned. "Did you set the bar on fire?"

"Yeah, I guess. I was fighting Lucius- that doesn't matter right now, I have to find Draco!" Harry growled with frustration.

A curse flew their direction, Harry instinctively thought of a Shield charm, but before either he or Tonks could say the spell, his green fire formed a wall around them. The curse bounced off, utterly harmless.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks grinned. "Dead useful that is. Listen, we have a mess on our hands here, you should head back up to the school we had all the students we could find sent back there with a small group of Order members. I'm sure you'll find Hermione and Draco up there."

"But-"

"Go, Harry, please," Tonks pleaded, already starting to walk away. "Dwalish! We need to check the Three Broomsticks for Lucius Malfoy!"

Tonks and Dwalish vanished into the pub. Harry glanced around, but it was pointless. Everyone fighting was an Auror, Order member, teacher, or Death Eater. There were no Hogwarts school robes anywhere in the disarray. Panic was eating him alive as he sprinted up to the school, figures guarding the gate coming into view. Hagrid was there, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and, Harry's heart leapt, Snape and Narcissa. Hagrid spotted him first.

"Oy, 'arry, what took yeh so long?"

"Did Draco and Hermione come through yet?" Harry gasped, clutching a painful stitch in his side.

Narcissa paled. "They're not with you?"

"No, I sent them for help when I went looking for Ron in the pub, but he was Lucius-"

"Then we're too late," Severus stated grimly. "We tried to notify everyone the moment we got wind of the plan."

"But then that means..."

"My sister and Macnair succeeded in their part," Narcissa said faintly. "This whole battle was just a distraction."

"Well, then we need to go after them!" Harry retorted angrily, his power flaring back up.

The Potions master looked from Harry to the green flames still visible in Hogsmeade with a shrewd eye. "Harry, how did you get away from Draco's father?"

It was Harry's turn to pale. "I... I don't know," he muttered, and recounted everything that had occurred to Snape and Narcissa. When he finished, Hagrid and Kingsley had turned their backs to him and had edged away. Snape and Narcissa were staring at him with tightly controlled expressions. That was never a good sign.

"I never thought he would go so low," Severus murmured, stricken. "The Dark Lord, yes, I wouldn't put anything past him. But Lucius... that is an incredibly complicated Dark ritual."

"What do you mean?" Hary asked uneasily.

"I've read about something like this, invented by a Dark wizard during the times of ancient Greece, called Pan's Dance. Precise timing and planning is needed, because it involves a bit of spell work and a potion that unlocks one's mental walls around the baser animal instincts of the human psyche and relinquishes control to the spell caster. Rage, hatred, sexual need, fear, those pure emotions untainted by human society's influences. Unfortunately, the caster must sacrifice a piece of his or her own dark soul or psyche in order to gain control, otherwise all they accomplish is the deterioration of the victim's inner mental blocks and driving the victim into madness."

"I don't believe it," Narcissa whispered, horrified.

"I don't know, I saw some of the things Lucius has done to you and Draco," harry replied, feeling ill.

Narcissa stared as if she were blind with shock, and then broke down in a torrent of silent tears. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry! Severus, we have to find a solution to this mess-"

"NO! We've got to find Draco and the others," Harry cut in impatiently.

"We should go, but _you_ should stay here at Hogwarts," Snape dissented, holding a hand up to stop Harry's furious response. "If this is Pan's Dance at work, you would more than likely kill them then save them if Lucius or Voldemort caught wind of your rescue attempt. Just because you got away once doesn't mean it will happen again. If anything, Lucius's efforts would quadruple if you faced him again. You must wait until I, or Narcissa, can find a remedy."

"But I'll be prepared for it! I know what to expect now!" Harry scowled.

"You said yourself that when you fought harder, the easier it was for him to penetrate your shields," Snape replied. "And I do not recommend that you try possessing him again. That in itself and the fact that you considered cold-blooded murder without any regrets proves just how deeply he was influencing you, Harry."

Something in the tone of his voice and his body language made Harry pause and think.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" Harry asked, his anger deflating like a balloon. The Potions master gave him a sharp look, as if surprised Harry had read him so easily.

"Yes, I am," he said slowly, his expression one of self-loathing with a hint of fear. It was the expression he had had when Harry had woken up after the explosion. "No one, not even the Dark Lord himself, has been able to break through my Occlumency. Let alone almost possess me. And now this with Lucius..." Snape trailed off in a helpless sort of way. "You would have made a terrible Death Eater had circumstances been different."

"He said the same thing," Harry said grimly. "That no amount of training and pureblood breeding would have made Draco what I could be without even trying."

Hagrid and Kingsley had long since moved safely out of hearing range, each uncomfortably standing on one side of the Hogwarts gate. The town battle had quieted to a dull roar as the fighting ceased. Narcissa looked intensely worried as they all mulled over the significance of Lucius's opinion of Harry and started heading up to the castle. Hagrid and Kingsley stayed where they were.

"You know, when Voldemort first fell years ago, they had wanted to rally behind you as their new leader. If you could defeat the Dark Lord and survive the Killing Curse, then you had to be immensely powerful," Narcissa said finally.

"Yeah, Professor Snape had made a joke out of it back when we hated each other," Harry answered, his mood abysmal.

Narcissa smiled faintly. "Yes, however, if Dumbledore hadn't stepped in like he had, you might have ended up with us as a foster family."

Harry screeched to a dead halt, staring at Narcissa in astonishment. "What? But I thought I had no other family in the Wizarding world, or at least, that's what he said."

"You are remotely blood related, remember? You great-aunt married Abraxas and they had Lucius. So if Dumbledore hadn't taken you to your mother's sister..."

"He could have taken me in because he's a blood relative," Harry finished, still looking shocked.

"Yes, so you see why Dumbledore wanted you to believe you no longer had any family in the Wizarding world?" Narcissa asked, sharing a glance with Snape.

"Well, yeah, but all this time... I should have been told, and been trusted to make the smart decision on my own," Harry replied irritably. "I know why, after the talk Dumbledore and I had last year after Sirius died. But someday, his sentimentality towards me is going to get me killed."

Severus gave him a bitter, twisted smile. "Words out of my own mouth. And your godfather's. One thing we actually agreed on. Both myself and Sirius, and Remus have been warning Albus for years about that exact thing."

"Yet you're still telling me to stay here and behave while you all go _plan_ on saving Draco and the others," Harry remarked angrily. "You guys are going to waste precious minutes discussing the issue before taking action, by the time you all decide on something, they'll be tortured to death or madness. We need to go _now_ while the Death Eaters are still disorganized after this battle."

"Ah, to be so young and fearless," Narcissa sighed heavily. "I with it were that easy, Harry."

'But it is,' Harry thought, his mind made up on what he was going to do.

He was not going to be left behind.

* * *

(dun dun dun) The suspense is killing me... Bwuahahahahaha.

Reviews are lovely. :)


	27. Chapter 27: Running Into The Abyss

I am so sorry for wait! Thank you for the lovely reviews. This would have been out weeks ago, but my apartment got broken into, and I nearly got shot, so had to get a new place and move out ASAP. Fun stuff.

And then, of course, the Deathly Hallows came out and I had to read it. Incredible book. Really.

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: Running Wild and Wanton Into The Abyss

* * *

Harry rushed into his room after he parted ways with Severus and Narcissa, leaving them to go to Dumbledore without him.

A wild, reckless plan was forming in his mind. If he took a moment to stop and think properly, he would have realized how utterly mad this plan was. But Harry was fueled on pure adrenaline and untamed emotions from the fighting in Hogsmeade, and he was determined to fix things himself.

Harry threw open his trunk and dug around for the small box at the bottom as he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Surely if Umbridge was able to listen to his conversation with Sirius last year without being noticed, he could do the same. Harry knew how to do the whole disembodied head in the fireplace trick, so if he didn't lean all the way into the fire, he should be able to hear without being seen.

Of course, that was a theory of what should happen. And he also had to hope his peeking didn't trip any of Dumbledore's wards.

But these thoughts were fleeting. Harry had already thrown the Invisibility Cloak over himself, just to be safe, and dumped a handful of Floo powder into his fireplace when the thoughts flickered through his mind... and then he was leaning partially into the green fire.

"Dumbledore's office."

It was the strangest sensation, almost as if Harry was peering into a warm, smoky Pensieve. Or was stuck in a chimney. His view hung suspended just above the opening of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. Mere inches away was the shimmer of the powerful magic that was the security wards. Had Harry leaned in any further, he would have set them off.

His whole body thrummed with suppressed energy and anticipation as voices floated up through the fire smoke.

"- he is incredibly dangerous and unstable, if what you say is true. We must make sure he stays here at Hogwarts until you find a remedy."

Narcissa's voice rose up shrilly over Dumbledore's. "That's all you have to say after what happened today? Draco, Ronald, and Hermione are in the hands of my husband and sister! You know what they're capable of!"

Dumbledore didn't sound the least bit chagrined. "Are you sure that Lucius even survived Harry's magic?"

Snape gave a dry laugh. "Even if he didn't, do you really want to leave them to just Bellatrix's hands? We need to go get them now."

"Do you know where they could have taken them?"

Harry's quivering was beginning to turn from anticipation to anger. This was going nowhere.

"I'm now going to lie, I'm sure they were taken as bait for Harry had Lucius' plan failed. So they're not going to be at Voldemort's hideout. They would most likely be taken to the Manor, in the dungeons."

"I thought the Ministry thoroughly searched the Manor after Lucius' arrest. I never heard anything about a dungeon."

Narcissa's laugh was condescending. "Oh, please, Albus. The Malfoy family may not have been as deranged and paranoid as the Black family, but there is more than one entrance and exit to the Manor, hidden rooms that are Unplottable, cursed, charmed, whatever. I've been married to Lucius for years and I know I don't know all the secret places and enchantments. But I do know him and my sister well enough to guess that this is where they would go."

"Narcissa-"

"No, Severus, don't. I'm through with Lucius using me and my son as pawns whenever it suits him."

"We will need to post a guard on Harry first, and then we can form a plan and get a rescue team together for the others. How will we get into the dungeons?"

"There is an old, abandoned house outside the estate property. In the basement, there's a doorway that opens into a network of tunnels that lead into the dungeons and other concealed entrances to the Manor. The doorway won't show itself unless you know it's there, like Grimmauld Place."

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Well, to be honest, I think you're wrong about Harry-"

He didn't need to hear any more. He needed to get out of there before someone came to his room to keep an eye on him.

Draco had once told him that the Malfoy estate was somewhere in southwest Wiltshire, and it had been all over the Daily Prophet when they searched the place after Lucius' arrest. Harry knew the basics of Apparition, all sixth years took a practice course so they could take the test when they became of age before or during their seventh year. He could Apparate if he had to, but he had never been any where near the Manor. Knowing his luck of late, he would Apparate right on top of a tree. And it required him to leave Hogwarts grounds first, they were probably watching all the secret passage ways out of the school...

Harry strode swiftly over to his wardrobe and flung the door open. His broom sat propped up against the back, partly hidden behind his shirts and robes. He would have to fly.

He was already halfway out of the portal to the corridor when he remembered another flaw in the plan.

"Harry, where are you going?"

He stopped as the portrait shut. Amelia was looking at him with an expression mixed with concern and sympathy.

"I have to go."

"You have to go play hero again, hm? You know, this is exactly the sort of thing they expect you to do," Amelia sighed, leaning forward in her ornate chair. "Do you really want to walk into their trap? Stop and really think about this, Harry."

Standing there clutching his Cloak and broom, Harry hesitated. He knew he probably looked like a half crazed fool in the eyes of his oh-so-reasonable great aunt.

"If I don't go..." He inhaled deeply, struggling to quell the reckless abandon that clouded his thoughts. "They'll be killed if I don't. If I give in to the bait, there can be a chance that they'll all make it out alive. I can't wait for Dumbledore and the rest of them to come up with a good plan, don't you see? I can't... I can't lose any more people I care about."

Amelia reached out, as if she could touch him and comfort him from the confines of her painting canvas. "They're playing with your mind, Harry," she said, giving an impatient stamp of her foot. "Oh, if only I was still alive and not stuck in this damned picture! I would hex my son back into some sense! Don't let them turn your greatest strength into your greatest weakness again."

"But I'm trying to avoid that! I know I screwed up royally with Sirius, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Well, it is what happened last time."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Harry glowered. He paused, suddenly stuck with an idea of such blinding clarity that he went spiraling back into that borderline of madness. "I stopped Voldemort from possessing me then, and I... did basically the same thing to Lucius back in Hogsmeade- I'll catch them in their own trap!"

Amelia looked alarmed, but before she could say anything, footsteps and Severus and Narcissa's voices floated down the hallway. Harry threw his Invisibility Cloak over himself.

"- personally, I don't agree with Albus at all. After what happened in the Three Broomsticks, I think Harry is more than capable of coming with us."

They came around the corner, Snape had an arm around Narcissa's shoulders. "I know, I agree with you. We must do whatever it takes to save Draco and the others," he replied and they stopped a few feet away. Thinking they were alone, Narcissa dropped her guard and let herself lean up against him. Her face was pressed against Severus' chest as he wrapped his arms more securely around her, murmuring words of solace.

Taking advantage of their moment of privacy, Harry slipped unnoticed back into his room and hastily stowed away his Cloak and broom back in his wardrobe. His heart was racing, his luck seemed to be turning for the better instead of the worst this time.

Harry was pacing the floor in front of his fireplace impatiently when he finally heard the knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Without preamble, Narcissa rushed in with Severus trailing after her and she made a beeline straight for Harry, taking his hands in a bone-crushing grip. "Harry, get your Cloak and your wand, anything you think you might need. We're leaving now, we've managed to convince Albus not to send half the Order with us at the same time. They'll not be too far behind us though, I'm afraid. If you're going to come, it has got to be now before they send someone to check on you and stop you."

In a matter of seconds, they were all three back out in the corridors, Harry invisible, practically flying through the school and out onto the grounds. Harry felt as if he had barely blinked his eyes and then they were through the gates and on the road to Hogsmeade.

"Stay close, and keep a good grip on my arm," Severus said tensely, his eyes darting around the woods surrounding them. "It'll be easier just to do Side-Along, instead risking you going off in another direction and splinching yourself. We're going to the Manor, coming in through the normal way. Dumbledore and the Order are going through a back way while we stall for time."

Harry nodded and took hold of Snape's arm without arguing, checking to make sure his Cloak was securely around him before they turned on the spot and vanished.

* * *

Harry paid no attention to their surroundings when they appeared outside the walls of Malfoy Manor. Once they had cleared the enchantments on the gates, they started walking so fast it soon became an all out race to the doors of the mansion, Narcissa running so fast it seemed as if her feet didn't even touch the ground under her robes.

"Narcissa!" Severus grabbed her by the wand arm, stopping her from blasting open the entrance and doing some irreparable damage. "Calm down, causing hate and discontent to this extreme will surely give us away. We must remain levelheaded."

Narcissa gave him a look of such utter anguish that Harry feared for a second that she was going to bring the whole house down around them, but then she closed her eyes and took several calming breaths. She coolly stored her wand back in her pocket, her whole demeanor rebuilding itself back up as she smoothed wrinkles from her robes and flyaway strands of hair. When she finally opened her eyes, she was exactly the loathsome woman Harry first met what felt like eons ago, when he wished he could hex Draco and his family back under whatever rock they had crawled out from.

It was rather unnerving to see two of the people he had come to depend upon in the past few months return to their other personas. Harry stayed silent and invisible despite his discomfort, not wanting to say or do anything that would ruin their plans thus far when they were so close.

As if she had read his mind, Narcissa's cold gaze thawed as she glanced around herself and Severus for some sign of him. "Just follow us for now, when we find them, then we'll be going to Plan B."

"And what's Plan B?" Harry muttered, careful to stay close as they opened the doors and entered the foyer. Portraits of Malfoy descendents lined the walls in gilded frames, watching them with sinister gazes or otherwise pompously preening themselves as they walked by.

"Whatever happens to be the best course of action at that moment," she replied finally, once they had cleared the hall of prying family members. "Hopefully by then, the Order will have caught up with their rescue team. Otherwise, we're on our own. I don't have the luxury to wait for their assistance."

"So we're flying by the seat of our pants... I always do like those plans."

"Of course you would," Snape snorted quietly, then signaled for silence as they approached the sitting room.

Narcissa stopped so that they were just out of view. "Lucius? Bella? Is anyone home?"

There was no response.

They moved through the rest of mansion with mostly the same results, empty rooms, no one except for one house elf that squeaked and vanished with a loud CRACK!

"Library," Narcissa said edgily, her fear beginning to crack her cool façade at long last. "I guess there's nothing left but to go down to the dungeon and see if they're there."

The wild, adrenaline rush that Harry had felt before had simmered down to a dull roar in his head, replaced by the same fears flashing across Narcissa and Snape's expressions.

What if they were wrong? What if they weren't here? What if something terrible happened because of the time wasted here in the Manor?

It was with growing desperation that they followed Narcissa running footsteps into the library, across the room to a map of all the Wizarding communities in Europe. Her fingers skimmed over the surface the map, trying to locate something specific.

"Is it Albania, Romania, or Bulgaria?... Romania, that's it. His batty grandmother was from the Transylvania region... Swore she was a vampire..."

Narcissa poked at the little section of the map with her wand while talking under her breath, then with the smooth swoosh of a curtain being drawn, the map folded away to reveal a dark stone passageway. The stairs seemed to spiral on forever, occasionally abruptly breaking off to openings to other pools of darkness. But once they were through the map, Narcissa seemed to gain her bearings and moved determinedly down into the labyrinth of staircases.

They turned a corner to find another one of the strange hallway offshoots and were deafened by someone screaming. The violent breaking of the dead silence startled a gasp from Narcissa and sent Harry's heart racing and his panic shooting through the roof. He instinctively pulled out his wand and redoubled his efforts to move like Severus' invisible shadow as they turned off the winding staircase into the room that opened up.

* * *

Review! Flame! I'll use flames to roast my marshmallows. Hehe.

Another chapter coming soon!


	28. Chapter 28: The Last Man Standing Now

I really want to thank everybody who has kept emailing, messaging, leaving me reviews on my profile, even though it's been well over 6 months since my last REAL updates... Thank you guys for putting up with me and real life getting in the way.

I had a very close friend (the best man at my wedding, in fact) pass away a few months back and it was a really difficult time for me for a while, added to some financial difficulties that has required me to pull extra hours at work on top of going to college full time... I admit that my side projects have been the least of my thoughts for a long time.

But I'm getting back into the swing of things and getting all my fandom work updated.

Once again, thank you to everybody who has stuck through with my works even though it's been AGES since I've last updated.

And now for your wonderful patience, here's a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Last Man Standing Now

* * *

Harry, Narcissa, and Severus rushed into the dungeon and were met by a horrifying sight.

There were three dementors closing in on Hermione, Ron, and Draco, who were manacled to the stone walls by their hands and feet. Voldemort and his crowd of cloaked and hooded Death Eaters stood on the other side, enjoying the entertainment.

Terror and rage flooded like fine champagne through Harry as he drew level between Narcissa and Serverus. Narcissa's wand flew out of her pocket, but before she could even think of a spell, Harry's invisible wand exploded beside her.

'_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!'

To Harry's utter shock, instead of a large silver stag, an incredibly ferocious dragon roared through the dungeon and sent the dementors scattering into the murky darkness behind Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The dragon laid itself protectively in front of Draco, Ron, and Hermione, glaring balefully in the direction the dementors had fled.

"Narcissa, what do you think you are doing?!" cried a ragged voice, as one of the cloaked Death Eaters threw back his hood. It was Lucius, or what was left of him. He looked like a wax statue that had been left out in the sun too long, his skin was melted so much that he was horribly disfigured. "You foolish woman-"

"Now, now, Lucius. It is only a good mother's instinct to protect her child," Voldemort said, sneering. "Even if her son is not worthy."

But Narissa wasn't listening, she was staring at Lucius with disgust. "I thought you were dead," she said flatly, her disappointment that he wasn't dead evident.

"I might have been, if I hadn't been in the process of Apparating-"

"You should be dead for doing this to Draco!" Narcissa screamed, hatred flaring to life on her pale face. "You foul, loathesome son of bitch!"

"He is no son of ours!" Lucius bellowed in reply, stalking forward. "Betraying his pureblood heritage and family honor for what?! A good shag?! WITH POTTER?!"

Narcissa was positively frightening in her rage. "How dare you!"

"Of course," Lucius's voice quieted to one of malicious, poisonious silk. "Of course, given the amount of time YOU have been spending close to our dear friend Severus here... I expect Draco learned these wanton way of whoredom from his pitiful excuse of a mother."

Snape was deathly pale as he stuggled to restrain Narcissa, holding her wand pointed safely upward at the fathomless ceiling of the dungeon. Hatred such that Harry had never felt before blossomed inside of him, his dragon Patronus gave another bone rattling roar as he stepped between Lucius and Narcissa and ripped off his Invisibility Cloak.

A cold silence fell on the room as everyone froze, stunned.

"You shouldn't have come," Draco moaned, but Harry didn't look over. He couldn't look over, not if he wanted this plan to work. He couldn't afford a single second of weakness, and he knew one look at Draco would undo all his hard won control. It took all of his willpower, but his gaze remained steadily fixed on Lucius's shocked face, and on Voldemort standing behind him.

"Always so predictable... Saint Potter come to save the day again, have you?" Lucius snarled, the malicious tone returning to his voice.

"Oh, I don't think so," Harry replied calmly, giving him an icy smile. "I'm here because the Dark Lord called me. I would have come earlier, but you trying to kill me back in Hogsmeade held me up a bit."

"Is this true, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed dangerously. "After all our hard work and planning, you tried to ruin it all?"

Harry felt something brush past him and watched as Lucius's eyes went unfocused. A flutter of relief went through him before he thoroughly squashed it back down. Thankfully, Severus or Narcissa had caught on to his ruse and trusted him. And the bit of luck that Lucius's back was to Voldemort, so he didn't notice the fast bit of spellwork being cast right underneath his nonexistent nose.

"I... I only thought-"

"Don't try to lie to me. LOOK AT ME!" Voldemort commanded and Lucius turned slowly. "Yes. I see, you went against my wishes..."

"My lord, I only believed that the plan had failed-"

"Silence!" Voldemort slashed his wand and sent Lucius flying into one of the dungeon's stone walls, where he impacted with a sickening crunch and crumpled in a heap to the floor. Harry stood very still, like a rabbit that knew it was in the sight of a wolf. Any wrong move and everything could blow up in their faces. Voldemort stepped up to him and Harry quickly dropped down to one knee at his feet, willing with every fiber of his being that his plan would work out and kept his mental shields tightly in place.

"Come now, there's no need for you to grovel at my feet for your slight. I am a merciful lord," Voldemort said, placing a pale, spidery hand on Harry's shoulder and pulling him back up to a standing position. "Bellatrix."

Two of the cloaked figures moved forward cautiously, as if expecting the same painful treatment as Lucius had, falling to their hands and knees and abasing themselves at Harry and Voldemort's feet.

"Please, my lord-"

"We beg your forgiveness-"

"We didn't know-"

"Enough," Voldemort said coldly, staring down hatefully at them and motioning towards Lucius's prone form. "Take that filth from our sight and dispose of him properly, and perhaps I shall forgive your temporary lack of judgement."

Much to Harry's discomfort, they continued to abase and grovel a few moments longer before finally going over to Lucius and levitating him out of the dungeon.

"Now, what shall we do with you two?" Voldemort drawled thoughtfully, approaching Severus and Narcissa.

"My lord, allow me take care of them for you," Harry said, his mind thinking fast. He met their gazes solidly, and as Voldemort turned back towards him, Severus gave an imperceptible nod. Harry dragged his gaze back to Voldemort, meeting his eyes squarely. "They were, after all, the ones that I followed to find you. Who knows who else it could have been, instead of me? It is the least I can do."

"No, Harry!" Draco shouted, horrified. "Don't do this!"

He closed his eyes, reigning in his pain and wishing Draco had remained unconscious like Hermione and Ron. He would understand, later, if they made it out of this alive. But for now Harry hated himself for the suffering he was about to inflict on some of the people he cared about most through. What was taking Dumbledore and the Order so long?

"Scream all you want, it's not going to change anything," Harry said out loud, still refusing to look over at Draco and the others. There was murmuring among the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort looked as if Christmas had come early.

Harry walked around him, pulling out his wand as he faced Narcissa and Severus. "I'm sorry," he mouthed silently, then growled, "_Crucio!_"

This was nothing like the feeble attempt against Bellatrix in the Ministry. Harry channeled his hatred for Lucius and Voldemort as he cast the Unforgivable Curse, Severus's screams of pain quickly drowning out Draco's protests. Then, like a terrible deja vu out of his nightmare, he lifted his free hand and sent Narcissa writhing in agony on the ground amidst glittering green flames.

Shouts echoed out of the shadowy corridor behind the Death Eaters and they scattered as spells and hexes erupted out of nowhere.

"KILL THEM!" Voldemort shrieked, his red snakelike eyes burning with anger before disappearing into the melee.

Harry jerked his wand up, ending the curse and conjuring up the strongest Shield Charm he could to protect Draco, Ron, and Hermione from the fight. With Voldemort gone, he aimed a silent 'Stupefy' at Draco and knelt down beside Narcissa and Severus. "Hurry, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep that Shield Charm up," Harry muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the battle. "I'm really sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of short notice."

"It's all right," Narcissa winced as she sat up. "I just wish you could have held back a bit more."

"I WAS holding back," Harry replied grimly.

"Come on, let's get Draco and the others," Severus gave Harry an appraising look. "I don't believe I want to be at the receiving end of your spellwork for a while."

Harry's insides squirmed with guilt and shame as he turned back to the fight to keep watch as Severus and Narcissa moved quickly behind him. The dungeon had dissolved into absolute chaos. A myriad of spells, curses, and hexes lit the chamber up like a rainbow ray of sunshine as the Death Eaters and Order members battled. Harry couldn't spot Voldemort anywhere in the fray. He chanced a glance behind him to see Narcissa floating Ron and Hermione back up the way they had entered while Severus was working on Draco's shackles.

Trusting his Shield Charm to hold a few moments longer, Harry dove head first into the fight, dodging duels and scanning everywhere for Voldemort's pale snake face. In the middle of the dungeon, however, he nearly ran right into Dumbledore, who had just defeated a now unconscious Death Eater.

"Harry, what are you doing down here?" he asked, for one of the first times ever, looking startled and angry.

"Did you honestly think I would just sit in my room, twiddling my thumbs, when I knew what was going to happen?" Harry responded heatedly. "You were wrong to leave me out of this."

"None of us want this to be a repeat of last year, Harry. In fact, Severus and Narcissa should be well on their way out of here to safety-"

"Yeah, because I helped them!" Harry cut in abruptly. "If it weren't for me, this plan would have failed miserably. Now, I'm going to go find Voldemort and finish this once and for all. I'm sick and tired of this shit controlling my life and all the death and pain it's caused for everyone else. I am going to end this, and you need to make up your mind about whether you're with me, or if you're going to stand in my way. This is finishing on MY terms, not when it's a matter of your convenience."

Before Dumbledore could reply, there was a loud explosion from the staircase that led back up into Malfoy Manor that brought all the fighting to a sudden stop and Snape came tumbling down the stairs, landing in a motionless heap. Harry's heart plummeted down to the soles of his toes and he rushed over to the Potions Master, kneeling down beside him and gingerly rolling him over onto his back. "Severus..."

He took a shallow, rattling breath. "Harry, Narcissa got away, but he stopped me-" Pain flitted across his face and his eyes fluttered closed.

Harry wouldn't allow himself to think Severus was dead, surely one of the Order members there would take care of him, and then his feet were flying up the stairs, images of what Voldemort could be doing to Draco right that second driving him faster. There were blackened scorch marks at the top of the stairs, obviously from where Severus had been blasted. It looked more like Voldemort had set off a muggle hand grenade instead of a hex. In a detached, shell shocked sort of way, Harry made a mental note to ask Narcissa and Severus what it might have been, presuming of course that he hadn't just left Snape dead in the dungeon and that he survived whatever mess he was currently rushing into. Harry imagined he could almost hear Draco as if the Slytherin were running right beside him.

"_HONESTLY, Harry, you are such a bloody git. You know that, right?"_

The tunnels were empty. He didn't even know how remembered the way back through the labyrinth, but it didn't matter. He had to get there on time for once. He had to. He didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive himself if he were late this time, or what he would do if he failed. There had been nothing he could have done that night with his parents, parents he barely remembered, all those years ago. He still hadn't really forgiven himself yet about Sirius, the godfather who had become more of a father to him than anyone else in the short few years they had spent together, but he had come to terms with Sirius's death and knew he would eventually come to terms with forgiving himself for that mistake. But Draco...

His death would certainly be Harry's undoing. He was sure of that. If he failed Draco, there would never be a point of coming to terms and forgiveness. He. Would. Not. Fail.

Harry burst through the concealed passageway entrance into the Malfoy library just in time to see the doors leading to the main foyer slamming shut. His pulse thundering in his ears, he hurried over and threw open the doors. His blood ran cold. The three dementors he had driven off earlier stood in front of Voldemort in the middle of the hall. Draco hung limply to the floor from the vicelike grip Voldemort had on his arm, his golden hair in disarray over his face. Harry couldn't tell if he was still Stupefied, or had been knocked unconscious in Severus and Voldemort's fight.

At least, he hoped Draco was either Stupefied or unconscious.

"Ah, Harry. You joined me just in time. While everyone else is still busy down below, I thought we would get the opportunity to finish enjoying part of our entertainment," Voldemort smiled malevolently, tossing Draco between himself and the dementors carelessly like a discarded toy and pointing his wand at him. "_Ennervate_."

Instant rage seared through Harry, emerald flames erupting around him as if the very mouth of Hades had been ripped open at his feet. His dragon Patronus materialized out of the fire in front of his chest with an earth shattering roar and slammed into the dementors like a freight train. They collided with a sonic boom of sound that shook the mansion and blasted open the front doors, where the Patronus chased the dementors out into the inky black night beyond.

Voldemort stared at Harry with wide, furious red eyes, as if he had never seen him before. Harry could almost smell the fear that the Dark Lord held carefully in check behind his immobile mask of anger.

"You will NEVER lay another finger on Draco again," Harry said coldly. "You will never lay another finger on ANYONE else again."

Voldemort snarled in fury. "I am the most terrible Dark Lord the Wizarding world has ever seen! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" He flung his wand out, shooting out a jet of bright green light. "_AVADA KADAVRA!_"

Time seemed to stop in crystalline clarity. Harry had never moved faster in his entire life than he did in this moment. He seemed to have all the time in the world to close the distance between himself, Draco, and the Unforgivable Curse. One second, he was standing there in the threshold of the library, the next, he had thrown himself in front of Draco, directly in the path of Voldemort and his Avada Kadavra.

He heard Draco cry.

"HARRY!"

Warm arms wrapped around his torso, clinging to him tightly, and Harry felt his heart open wide, releasing all the emotions he held in it for Draco. If it was the last thing he ever did, at least Harry would never have to die regretting that he missed that one last chance to let Draco feel how he really felt about him. The viridescent fire of his magic flared a radiant ruby hue just as the curse struck, exploding with a golden shower of sparks. Without even thinking as he defiantly met Voldemort's gaze, Harry gathered up all of his unbound emotion and mentally thrust it all down the line connecting Voldemort's spell to his wand, through his wand, and into the Dark Lord.

Voldemort screamed in excruciating agony as the crimson flames engulfed him.

As the last of his power left him, the only thing that kept Harry from collapsing completely to the ground was Draco's grip around him and then all he knew was darkness.

* * *

One more chapter and I believe this epic fanfic is finished. I'm considering toying with a few new ideas for a new story (veela, crossover with one of my all time favorite animes Gundam Wing, a future set drama...) or doing them all, one after the other and not all at once, of course.

Anyway, I hope this chapter lived up to expectations!

* * *


	29. Chapter 29: Sucker Punches

* * *

  


* * *

  


Chapter 29: Sucker Punches and Mending Fences

* * *

Harry floated aimlessly in a cocoon of warm darkness. Somehow, he thought he couldn't possibly be dead, but if he was, it was certainly nice and fuzzy. Like a favorite blanket during a cold winter night, sitting by a crackling fireplace with a cup of tea while a snowstorm rages outside.

Then the low buzz of whispering voices signaled the moment of him waking up. Harry recognized the very familiar feel of a hospital wing bed, assumingly in Hogwarts, as the whispering cleared into coherent words.

"Shouldn't he be waking up by now? Madam Pomfrey said he should be fine! I KNEW Mother should have gone to St. Mungo's and got our family mediwitch-"

"Malfoy, will you PLEASE shut your bloody mouth!"

Harry blinked open his sleep heavy eyes to see Draco and Ron facing each other angrily at the foot of his bed. Hermione was sitting in a chair to one side with a look of long suffering irritation, implying that the two had been arguing for quite some time and she had finally given up on calming them down.

Harry sat up slowly, effectively ending the heated debate. "How long have I been out?"

Draco's face momentarily lit up with relief before he scowled furiously and Harry was knocked back flat on his pillow by a well placed right hook to his jaw.

"What the bloody FUCK where you thinking, casting the Cruciatus Curse on my mother and Severus-"

"-MALFOY-"

"-and then THROWING yourself in front of that Avada Kedavra! What would I have done with myself if you had DIED?!"

Before Harry had even gotten over the shock of Draco sucker punching him, his rampaging boyfriend had dropped onto the bed and was smothering his now aching face with kisses.

"You stupid, bloody Gryffindor wanker."

Harry burst out laughing, made worse by the scandalous expressions from Ron and Hermione. "Do you feel better now?" he asked, touching his throbbing jaw with a wince.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Draco replied haughtily, jutting his chin up in a shadow of his former snotty brat way.

Harry's grin subsided into a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Draco, it was part of the plan to get you guys out. Well, except for the whole jumping into the path of a death curse bit."

"Yes, well, this is a habit that needs to be broken. Thoroughly. Into a million pieces. We must have spent half of the school year in this hospital wing," Draco said dryly, though his hands smoothed the bed sheets unnecessarily, betraying his inner worry.

"How long have I been out?" Harry repeated.

"Only a day, Madam Pomfrey only just allowed us to leave our beds a little while ago," Hermione replied, grimacing. "I don't think I'll be able to even -look- at chocolate again for a very long time."

"I dunno, I rather liked having an excuse to eat sweets all day," Ron grinned.

"Of course, you would," Draco remarked with a sniff, earning a scowl from the redheaded Weasley. "Lucky for you though, you at least have a girlfriend with reasonably good taste, if only to make up for your severe lack thereof."

Hermione opened her mouth as if to retort, then shut it with a rather bewildered look at the realization that Draco had actually complimented her while insulting Ron. "Anyway, what happened last night? The last thing Ron and I remember was the dementors in the dungeon, then Madam Pomfrey reviving us back here at Hogwarts. No one except Madam Pomfrey has been in since," Hermione gave Draco an amused smile. "Your little hissy fit implies that we missed a great deal."

Draco turned a brilliant shade of pink. "Just be thankful you two were blissfully unaware, trust me," he shivered and stared hard at Harry. "Never again, you hear me? I never want to have to go through that again. Well, except for that, whatever you did, when your magic changed colors. I liked that part… I don't think I've ever felt so… wanted. Cherished. Safe. And if you ever tell anyone I admitted this out loud, I'll hex you into the next century." Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron and Hermione.

Harry took one of his hands in his, lightly pressing his lips against his knuckles and chasing away the last cobwebs of fear and worry from Draco's stormy gaze. "That's something you can have all the time, every day. I can't make any promises about near death situations, but you know as well I do that I try to avoid those the best I can."

Ron coughed. "Please. Get a room."

"Don't be mad because you're jealous, Weasley," Draco drawled, sending Ron into a spluttering fit of indignation. Hermione, however, did not miss the soft, genuine smile Draco gave Harry once Ron was suitably distracted.

Harry returned the smile, keeping their hands clasped in his lap, before turning his attention back to his two best friends. "After I sent you and Draco out of the Three Broomsticks and went after Lucius, though we thought he was –you- at the time, Ron…"

"Yeah, I know I have a lot of apologizing to do… to a lot of people," Ron mumbled, embarrassed.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you can't really be blamed for being trapped under the Imperius Curse, Ron," Hermione said soothingly.

"I still did some awful things," he muttered uncomfortably.

"Oh, good. So do I get an apology for you blowing up that table in my face?" Draco remarked with a smirk of satisfaction.

Ron looked like he had swallowed a really big flobberworm and had gotten it stuck in his throat. "Yes, Malfoy, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm sorry for the things I did to you," he glared, somewhat diminishing the effectiveness of his apology. "I still think you're a slimy Slytherin git… BUT, Harry is obviously serious about you two and after last night, I can't rightly keep accusing you of trying to convert him into being a Death Eater… and, well, yeah."

Hermione appeared as if she wanted to pat Ron on the head and give him a cookie. Or at least a good snogging.

"Thank you… for getting some sense knocked into your thick head."

Harry snorted derisively. "Couldn't resist, could you?" he said wryly.

"So you went after Lucius," Hermione prodded, eyeing Ron and Draco in case another argument ensued.

"Yeah, once I realized it wasn't Ron, Lucius told me that Voldemort had intended to make me a follower instead of killing me," harry grimaced. "I think Severus called it Pan's Dance-"

"Pan's Dance?" Draco interrupted loudly, looking horrified. "I can't believe he would… well, this –is- my father we're talking about. That's one of the worst Dark rituals."

"It's up there with the Unforgiveables," Ron added, sharing a similar horrified expression to Draco's.

"I've never read anything about it," Hermione said, frowning.

"Well, -you- wouldn't have. It's not exactly common knowledge, you'll only find it in books from the personal libraries of pureblood families, like most of the more powerful potion and spell books are. I don't know how many my dad's helped clear out since he was promoted," Ron replied, thoughtful.

"Mother and I can probably fill up all of Gringotts with the stuff my father has sequestered away in the Manor," Draco muttered. "Speaking of which, did you make my father look like one of Longbottom's cauldrons after a Potions lesson?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, turning his gaze away from the others. "You remember what I did to Voldemort? It was something like that."

"Harry. Harry!" Draco's hand cupped the side of his face and forced him to turn back to them. "Honestly, harry, the bastard deserved what he got. I certainly have no hard feelings, so don't go beating yourself up over it."

"Yeah, well, him Apparating right before it hit him was all that kept me from killing him. In fact, I had believed I killed him before Lucius showed his face in the dungeon," Harry sighed, a heaviness settling over him that seemed to add ten years to his features. "Dumbledore tried to keep me here at the castle once I got back from Hogsmeade, but Severus and Narcissa had me come with them, under the Cloak. I would've stayed hidden longer if it weren't for your mum catching hell for my Patronus."

"Wouldn't they have knows it was you because of your Patronus?" Hermione asked curiously. "It's pretty much common knowledge that you have a stag."

"No, I don't anymore," Harry smiled, albeit wistfully. "It was this great, big dragon Patronus. Anyway, like Draco so nicely pointed out, I tricked Voldemort into thinking that I was still under the influence of Pan's Dance and was following him. To prove it, I tortured Severus and Narcissa with the Cruciatus Curse, then Dumbledore and the Order showed up. I kept you three shielded so Severus and Narcissa could escape with you while everyone was fighting-" Harry stopped abruptly, going pale. "MERLIN! Severus! Is he still alive? Do you know?!"

"No, at least not yet, anyway. Madam Pomfrey has him in a private chamber adjacent to her office," Draco replied reassuringly. "She's been in there since we woke up and she loaded us up with the chocolate. I'm surprised she hasn't come out yet to check on you."

"I'm not," Harry chuckled. "I'm in here so often that she's probably developed a sixth sense about my well being."

Harry went on to explain what happened between himself and Dumbledore before Voldemort's attack on Snape, to which Hermione confirmed that there –was- a combustion hex much like a muggle hand grenade, and was getting to the point of his confrontation with Voldemort when the doors to the hospital wing opened. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Narcissa entered with the loud buzzing of conversation following them in before they managed to shut the doors. All three of them looked the worse for wear, as if they hadn't stopped since the battle the night before.

Draco got up and rushed to his mother's side, embracing her tightly as they spoke in low tones. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Who's outside?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Everyone in the Wizarding world, I should say," Dumbledore answered amusedly.

"Voldemort is gone," McGonagall's careworn face cracked with a small smile. "All of the Death Eaters just stopped fighting when the Dark Mark vanished from their arms. We were able to round them all up and back to Azkaban to await trial."

"Naturally, we combed every inch of the Manor and the ground's wards, just to be safe," Narcissa said, joining their conversation, Draco at her side with a hand on her shoulder. She patted his hand affectionately and he went to sit back on the bed. "But the Dark Marks were his magic, his personal, powerful magic, and we all know what it means when the magic stops."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Harry asked, hope creeping into his voice.

"As sure as we can be. We have all of our international contacts checking out their side to be extra sure."

"That's… incredible. I mean, it all feels rather anticlimactic and surreal after all these years. Then nothing," Harry shrugged.

"I think you nearly dying AGAIN definitely qualifies as VERY climatic, thank you very much," Draco said sarcastically.

"The Ministry, of course, is conducting their own official investigation while you're recovering, though you should prepare yourself for what's ahead," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "You won't be able to hide in here forever."

"Thanks for reminding me," Harry muttered darkly.

Madam Pomfrey's office opened, and the mediwitch emerged looking like she had just wrestled with a Hungarian Horntail.

"Poppy! How is Severus doing?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"There was a lot of damage, if you had brought him in any later, I might not have been able to save him," Madam Pomfrey sighed tiredly, massaging the bridge of her nose as if to stave off a headache. "But he will be fine. I got the burns and scrapes bandaged up, there might be some scarring, though I don't think so with the extra dittany. Most of it was internal bleeding and broken bones, one of his ribs had punctured a lung. Right now,I have him on some blood replenishing and pain reducing potions, all he needs is a bit of bed rest and he should be back to his normal self."

Harry felt some hard, cold knot in his chest that he didn't even realize he had, loosen and float away. "That's great."

"I still can't get over how friendly you are with Snape," Ron shook his head bemusedly, grimacing.

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Harry placed a pacifying hand on his shoulder. "Severus is a good man," Harry stated firmly, leveling Ron with serious eyes contact. "I would probably be dead, or worse as Voldemort's puppet, right now if it weren't for the help and support I got from Severus and Narcissa. So I don't want to hear about it anymore."

The hospital wing doors opened again as Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in. Dumbledore and McGonagall made sure to go to them, to give Harry and the others the illusion of privacy on the touchy subject. Madam Pomfrey merely started running her wand over Harry, casting diagnostic spells and pretending she wasn't listening.

"Ron, we talked about this," Hermione said reasonably.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry it's taken me almost getting my soul sucked out to get over the whole Malfoy thing, but come on. This is SNAPE," Ron replied, getting angry.

"I understand what you're trying to get at, but you also have to think about how you don't know him the way I do now," Harry said stanchly. "We are just going to have to agree to disagree on this for now, because he's as much a part of my life as Draco and his mum, you and your family, Hermione, Remus, everyone close to me. So leave it alone."

Ron was gaping at him, obviously startled at the emotional depth of his admission. Madam Pomfrey took the opportunity to tell Harry he was fine, the joined Dumbledore and the others away from them.

Shutting his mouth with an audible click, Ron heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't want to lose you as my best friend, so I'll just leave it," he said finally, though not looking like he particularly enjoyed the idea.

"Thanks," Harry smiled a bit, then called over to Remus. "What's going on?"

"We," Remus indicated himself and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "managed to get all the press rounded up into the Great Hall, and convinced them to wait until you were ready to leave the hospital wing and the Aurors came back with the 'official' report of the fight."

"Luckily, Shacklebolt is in charge of the investigation, so everything should be all right," Mr. Weasley added with a smile. "We won't be able to hold them off for long, but you can at least get a day or two to recover before the next big disaster."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Yeah, disaster about covers what that media frenzy will be."

"Not if you have someone who knows who to handle the press," Draco smirked. "You've always been a lamb among wolves when it comes to publicity."

"Are you going to prepare me a speech or something?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"No, you idiot, I'm offering to help you with the reporters personally when they eat you alive," Draco retorted sardonically. "Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

Harry laughed again, this time with real amusement, and they started discussing with everyone the plans to survive the next few days.

* * *

Yaay! Decided to stretch this out to one more chapter.

Lots of smut and lemon to give my first HP fic its grand finale.

* * *


End file.
